So addicted to you
by felli46
Summary: TRADUCTION. Après New Moon Edward n'est pas resté. Bella a en quelque sorte évolué, mais maintenant, les Cullen sont de retour pour de bon en raison d'une menace. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passera lorsque Jacob s'imprégnera ? Qu'est-ce que fera Bella ? Comment Bella, Edward et Jacob surmonteront-ils cela ? ECxJB Histoire originale de PrettyTwisted.
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1: So addicted to you**

.

.

.

Bonjour, bonjour

Rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages ni même l'histoire ! C'est une histoire de PrettyTwisted ! C'est elle l'auteure originale et non moi ! Je m'approprie juste la traduction ... et les fautes d'orthographe !

En espérant que vous passerez un bon moment ...

.

**Chapitres:** 29 (l'histoire originale est finie)

**Slash**: Edward Cullen et Jacob Black ; relation homosexuelle avec un rating M, **ALORS HOMOPHOBE DEHORS !**

.

.

.

**POV JACOB**

J'entrai dans la petite cuisine, mon père était déjà parti pour la journée, il avait laissé une note disant qu'il allait pêcher avec Charlie et qu'il ne serait pas rentré avant tard ce soir. Je pris le téléphone, vérifiant qu'il était une heure décente avant d'appeler Bella. J'avais besoin de lui dire les nouvelles que nous avions entendues lors de la patrouille de la nuit dernière.

« Allô » répondit-elle, sa voix encore emplit de sommeil. J'eus un pincement de culpabilité de la réveiller parce que bien que nous ne serions jamais ensemble, je l'aimais encore et je ne voulais pas la déranger, la perturber ou lui nuire d'une quelconque façon.

« Hé, Bella » lui dis-je, en gardant ma voix profonde et rauque aussi calme que possible.

Malheureusement, elle me connaissait trop bien et sa voix fatiguée était maintenant devenu inquiète de fait qu'elle se précipita quand elle parla « Jake, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quelque chose de mal ? Es-tu blessé ? »

Typique de Bella, toujours à se soucier de tout le monde alors que c'était nous les monstres surhumains.

« Bella, je vais bien, vraiment, c'est juste que j'ai entendu quelque chose quand j'étais en patrouille la nuit dernière et je pense qu'il fallait que je te le dise, »dis-je en prenant une chaise pour m'asseoir, peut-être que se sera plus facile ainsi, aucune chance de tomber.

« Ok, Jacob, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-elle de sa voix toujours aussi inquiète. Cela allait être difficile, je ne savais même pas comment je devais lui dire. Si seulement Sam avait bien voulu le faire pour moi, mais quand je lui avais demandé, il avait refusé. C'était si injuste...

« Bella, hum, tu te rappelles comment Edward t'a quitté et a dit qu'il ne reviendrait jamais ? » Commençais-je encore désespéré de ne pas réagir de façon excessive alors qu'elle flipperait et serait encore plus bouleversée.

« Oui Jacob, mais je ne veux pas parler de ça, je ne veux pas parler de lui ou même de toi »dit-elle frustrée.

Woh, c'était tellement dur, elle l'aimait toujours et elle ne m'aimerait jamais, de plus la nouvelle que j'allais lui annoncer allait juste réduire encore plus mes chances.

« Bien Bella, s'il te plaît laisse moi finir » suppliais-je en resserrant mon emprise sur le téléphone.

« Bien sur, bien sur » dit-elle me faisant rire à la manière dont elle avait volé une de mes répliques. Je soupirais et réorganisais mes pensées avant de reprendre.

« Edward est sur le chemin du retour, il pourrait bien être déjà là »dis-je rapidement, et honnêtement, espérant qu'elle n'allait pas le prendre trop à cœur. Cependant, aucune chance que cela n'arrive...

« Jacob, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Il revient ici, à Forks ? » Demanda-t-elle, sa tremblante. J'aurais voulu être avec elle. Je savais que j'aurais dû lui dire en face, de cette façon j'aurais pu mieux la réconforter.

« Bella, est-ce que ça va ? »Demandais-je, sachant que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Jacob, j'ai juste besoin d'y aller » dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Je soupirais profondément et jetais le téléphone sur la table. Mes pensées se dirigeant vers les Cullen. Pourquoi revenaient-ils maintenant ?

Bella était partie, me laissant derrière pendant qu'elle allait sauver ce buveur de sang en Italie, et il n'était même pas resté, il était reparti à la première occasion, il n'y avait pas moyen pour que je supporte ça si il allait revenir dans sa vie.  
Elle avait lentement évolué, pas avec moi comme je le voulais, mais les choses étaient intenses entre nous, donc j'avais toujours espéré qu'il se passerait quelque chose.

Je me dirigeais vers le salon avec l'intention de prendre une longue douche bien chaude pour me vider la tête quand le téléphone sonna. Peut-être devrais-je juste l'ignorer et continuer mon chemin vers la salle de bains. Mais mon impatience eu raison de moi et une seconde plus tard j'avais décroché.

« Allô » répondis-je me battant pour retenir ma colère.

« Jacob, c'est Sam, nous avons besoin de parler, les Cullen arrivent dans une minute, nous voulons les rencontrer avant qu'ils n'atteignent leur terre, il y a certaines choses dont nous devons discuter » Il ne me laissa même pas le temps de répondre et raccrocha.

Sangsues maudites, ils partent en rendant Bella folle de chagrin et maintenant ils reviennent à un moment inopportun, peuvent-ils faire quelque chose de bien ?

J'attrapais ma sangle, j'avais l'habitude d'accrocher mes vêtements à ma jambe quand je me transformais, et courus vers la porte. Je me dirigeait vers la forêt voisine ,enlevait mon pantalon et l'attachait à ma jambe tandis que la chaleur submergeait tout mon corps, ayant l'impression que mes os et mon sang étaient en feu, puis en une fraction de seconde , je m'étais progressivement transformé en un loup roux.

_Jake !__Enfin !__Viens, nous devons y aller_, dit Sam.

Je suivis les sentiments dans ma tête et le paysage dans les pensées de Sam pour les rejoindre au milieu de la forêt, juste sur la ligne conventionnelle. Le point où les Cullen et tous les autres vampires n'étaient pas autorisés à traverser.

_N'es-tu pas heureux de ça, Jake ?_ Dit Leah, sa voix agaçante remplit d'excitation et de plaisir portait dangereusement sur mes nerfs, je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas Bella, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle se réjouirait d'un drame comme celui-ci.

Leah ça suffit, fit la voix d'Embry, lui et Quil m'avait rejoint, et tous les trois nous rejoignirent Sam.

_Je vous ai encore battus_, se vanta Leah puisqu'elle était déjà là, assise en face de Sam, sa tête dressé fièrement et un large sourire stupide sur son visage de loup. J'aurais voulu la mordre et je savais que les autres pouvaient sentir ma colère car Sam s'interposa entre nous, nous faisant signe de le suivre.

Je pouvais les sentir avant même de les voir. Mon nez était en feu et mes yeux me piquaient. Stupides sangsues puantes.

_Pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas être sous-forme humaine ?_ Me plaignais-je, au moins l'odeur serait moins forte. Sam me regarda comme si j'étais fou, ses émotions me suffirent à ne pas pousser le sujet plus loin.

_Un d'entre nous ne devrait pas être sous forme humaine pour pouvoir communiquer avec eux ?_Demanda Seth, il était nouveau, un petit punk joyeux, de sorte qu'il ne connaissait pas les talents des sangsues.

_Ils ne savent pas qui nous sommes, ils pourraient attaquer_, pensais-je en sachant que les Cullen n'avait vu aucun d'entre nous sous cette forme auparavant. Même moi, je n'avais jamais eu le déplaisir de rencontrer Edward Cullen quand Bella était avec lui.

_Edward peut lire dans les esprits, donc il va passer le message à sa famille,_ pensais Sam espérant détendre tout le monde.

_Eh bien, s'il ne le fait pas, on peut toujours se battre contre lui, j'aimerais bien obtenir un morceau de cette sangsue_, pensais-je en poussant un grognement guttural.

_Du calme_, pensa Sam, sachant maintenant que les vampires étaient en train d'arriver à travers les arbres, au point où nous pouvions les voir. En raison de notre ouïe hyper développée, je pouvais entendre Edward Cullen expliquer la situation à quelqu'un, ou peut-être tous les autres, pas que je m'en souciais, disant que nous n'étions pas une menace et que nous avions juste besoin de discuter avec eux.

Mon corps me démangeait alors qu'ils approchaient, je voulais me battre avec eux. Je voulais arracher la tête d'Edward Cullen à cause de ce qu'il avait fait à Bella. J'entendis Leah lâchait une plainte contre toute la colère et la méchanceté de mes pensées.

_Garde tes pensées pour toi Jacob_, dit Sam en me poussant avec sa grosse tête de façon à ce que je faillis tomber sur le sol. La meute trouvait cela plutôt amusant et bien sur tout le monde rit, comme si je n'avais pas assez de soucis pour le moment. Les Cullen étaient arrivés sur la colline et s'avançaient vers nous à un rythme normal.

Un concert de grognement retentit dans l'air, tout le monde sauf Sam qui était immobile et silencieux. Il était toujours si calme.

« Bonsoir » dit le Blond, le médecin je supposais, il était debout légèrement en avant de la femme avec les cheveux bruns rougeâtre. Maintenant qu'ils étaient plus proches l'odeur était aveuglante, tous mes sens semblaient brûler. Comment diable faisait Bella pour trouver qu'ils sentaient bon ?

« L'un de vous pourrait prendre forme humaine afin que nous puissions discuter de cela plus facilement, nous ne voulons pas vous nuire » dit le blond à nouveau en levant le bras en signe de reddition.

_Jacob, vas-y_, ordonna Sam.

_Pourquoi moi ?_ Pensais-je alors que je courrais dans un buisson pour changer de forme, tirant sur le pantalon qui était attaché à ma jambe. Quand je revins, je réalisai que l'odeur était toujours aussi mauvaise mais moins forte et il y avait quelque chose de différent, quelque chose de presque agréable.

« Merci » dit le blond en baissant un peu la tête avant de continuer. « Nous savons tout sur le traité et respecterons toujours les règles, mais il y a un petit problème et je pense que la meute voudraient en entendre parler. » Finit-il en regardant devant nous et dans la forêt, ses yeux bruns dorés brillants sous la pluie.  
« Je suis désolé, c'est impoli de ma part, je ne me suis pas présenté, ni ma famille »dit-il en voyant clairement la confusion sur mon visage.  
« Je suis le Docteur Cullen, ou vous pouvez m'appeler Carlisle. C'est ma femme Esmée. Et nos enfants, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper et Edward » présenta-t-il en les désignant chacun leur tour. Je les regardais tous et fis de mon mieux pour sourire et agir civilement, je n'avais cependant pas regardé Edward, je savais que je ne pourrais pas me contrôler si je le faisais. Donc je reportai mon regard sur le médecin qui contemplait quelque chose.

« Bien, alors il y a une raison pour laquelle vous revenez ? » Laissais-je échapper, incapable de me contenir plus. Je me demandais s'ils savaient que je les détestais pour leur retour. Edward savait probablement, stupide monstre liseur d'esprit. Je sortis de mes pensées, lorsque le Docteur Cullen me répondit.

« Effectivement, oui, nous avons des raisons de croire qu'un vampire voyous, Victoria ... » Un grondement sourd sortit de mes lèvres à ce nom.

« Quoi à propos de Victoria ? » Je me souvenais des choses que Bella m'avait dites.

« Elle revient, elle veut Bella »finit-il. Il m'étonna en montrant, pour une pierre, des émotions. Toute la meute laissa sortir de longs et différents hurlements en même temps.

« Elle ne peut pas toucher Bella » craquais-je, tout mon corps tremblait maintenant, la colère menaçant de me transformer. Je sentis Sam se rapprocher, la tête près de mon épaule.

« Wow, ils sont géants » entendis-je venant d'Emmett alors que Sam approchait. Bon, peut-être, auraient-ils peur de nous et comme ça nous montreraient-ils du respect.

« Nous ne voulons pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Bella, Jacob Black » dit le médecin, un léger souffle inutile s'échappant de ses lèvres.

« Personne ne touchera à un cheveu de Bella » entendis-je Edward murmurer à l'arrière du groupe. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, je le regardais, nos yeux se croisèrent pour une fraction de seconde et à ce moment là, je sentis tout mon monde changer. C'était bizarre, une minute, j'avais l'impression d'être enchaîner au monde par des milliers de câbles en fer, et maintenant en regardant le vampire aux cheveux de bronze et aux yeux d'or liquide, on aurait dit que dorénavant plus qu'une seule et unique chose me retenait ici. Lui.

Oh merde, je n'ai pas..., non, c'est impossible, pensais-je en tombant sur le sol près de Sam.

Je vis le docteur effectuer un mouvement pour m'aider, mais il s'arrêta devant moi lorsque la meute commença une autre série de grognement. Je ne pouvais pas me lever ; mes jambes étaient comme de la gelée et mon cerveau bouillonnait. Je voulais être malade, mais en même temps, je voulais saisir Edward et le prendre dans mes bras. Je cessais de penser, espérant qu'il n'avait pas capté mes pensées. Je le regardais à nouveau, ses yeux d'or liquide étaient fixés sur moi, il semblait concentré. J'espérais qu'il n'en savait pas assez sur nous pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il me semblait que non, mais je savais qu'il allait le découvrir par la suite. Sam se transforma avant même que j'eus cligné des yeux, il m'aida à marcher et m'emmena à l'arrière de la meute.

« Pouvons-nous parler ce soir encore, nous nous rencontrerons ici à minuit ? »Dit Sam, me tenant quand à nouveau mes jambes voulaient me fausser compagnie.

Docteur Cullen hocha la tête et conduisit sa famille vers leur maison. Il était difficile de ne pas les suivre, je voulais appeler les sangsues, dire à Edward ce qui s'était passé, mais je ne pouvais pas. Il me détestait et ça ne changerais jamais, et je ne pouvais pas être ce que mon empreinte voulais que je sois.

« Allez Jacob, nous devons parler, nous voulons savoir ce qui s'est passé » dit Sam, en m'aidant à marcher pour rentrer. Merde, comment allais-je leur dire que je m'étais imprégné sur notre ennemi mortel ? Comment allais-je leur dire que je m'étais imprégné sur un homme ? Et plus que tout, comment allais-je le dire à Bella ?

To be continued...

Et voilà, j'ai corrigé mes fautes d'orthographe et de syntaxes comme me l'a fait remarquer **Jude Xue**, merci à toi c'est vrai que je n'avais pas pris assez de temps pour me relire correctement.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

**POV JACOB**

Sam me ramena chez moi et me poussa sur le canapé. Le reste de la meute s'était aussi retransformé, ils étaient tous venus et étaient à l'étroit dans mon petit salon. Avec tous ces adolescents surdimensionnés, ma maison paraissait tout de suite beaucoup plus petite.

« Jacob ça va ? »Demanda Sam qui était debout près de moi, ses yeux bruns semblant regarder directement à travers moi. J'ai simplement levé les yeux vers lui et essayé de coller un sourire sur mon visage. Sam était vraiment intuitif, ce ne fut donc pas une surprise quand il ordonna à tout le monde de sortir pour que nous nous retrouvions seuls afin que je puisse tout lui dire. Le soulagement déferla en moi quand tout le monde fut sorti. Ça allait être dur, mais je devais le dire à Sam, d'autant plus qu'il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui se passait.

« Jacob, s'il te plaît tu peux me dire ce qui cloche chez toi ? »Dit Sam en s'asseyant à côté de moi sur le petit canapé.

JE ME SUIS IMPREGNE SUR UN VAMPIRE, pensais-je toujours incapable de le dire à voix haute. Sam attendit patiemment, ses yeux fixés sur la fenêtre devant nous et il ne bougeait pas. J'avais besoin d'apprendre à avoir le même masque que Sam, comme ça personne ne verrai ni ne saurai jamais quel problème il y avait avec moi.

« Sam, je me suis senti malade, un peu étourdi c'est tout »balbutiais-je en espérant qu'il me croirait. Malheureusement pour moi, il ne le fit pas. Il se leva et se positionna en face de moi.

« Jacob Black, ne m'oblige pas à te faire te transformer et l'entendre sans ta permission »hurla-t-il, tout son sang-froid perdu maintenant. Woh, Sam faisait flipper quand même.

« Très bien, je vais te dire la vérité » soufflais-je, croisant mes bras et baissant les yeux sur le sol. Sam se détendit et se rassit.

« Jacob, nous nous inquiétons pour toi, il s'est passé tellement de choses mais tu n'as jamais réagit comme cela auparavant »dit-il mettant son bras sur le canapé, derrière ma tête. Je ramenai mon regard sur le plancher avant de continuer et de me retournais pour regarder Sam.

« Sam » soupirais-je en collant mes jambes contre mon torse et les enveloppant de mes bras. Pendant un moment, mes pensées se dirigèrent vers Edward, son magnifique visage fourmillant dans mon esprit et sa voix velouté disant mon nom, oh comme je le voulais, je pouvais l'entendre dire mon nom. Je sortis de mes pensées quand la grande main de Sam s'agita devant mon visage.

« Jacob, tu sais que tu es un gamin bizarre » dit-il en se détendant dans le canapé.

« Bien, Sam je pense que tu as besoin de savoir, d'autant plus que je ne peux pas garder la tête droite à ce sujet, et je ne sais pas quoi faire, rien de tel ne s'est jamais produit, et je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment cela va finir » dis-je précipitamment.

« Jacob, s'il te plaît dis-le moi juste, tu peux tout me dire, je t'aiderais de toutes les manières possibles, nous le ferons tous »dit Sam en me frappant sur l'épaule.

Bien sur qu'ils m'aideront, je ne serais même pas surpris s'ils me mettaient à la porte de la meute et loin de la Push ou quelque chose comme ça, à cette pensée mon estomac se tordit douloureusement et une énorme boule se logea dans ma gorge. Je déglutis, retenant mon envi de vomir mais j'étais décidé à continuer. Si dans le pire des cas, j'étais expulsé de La Push, j'irais avec Edward. Ok je rêvais encore, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'Edward, rien que pensait son nom me rendait heureux, ne veuille de moi.  
« Sam » dis-je encore une fois en espérant avoir me contrôler maintenant et pensant que je voudrais juste passer à travers tout ça. «Je me suis imprégné aujourd'hui »avouais-je, en détournant les yeux de lui et fixant le sol. Je vis Sam ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais il l'a referma.

« Quoi ? » Demandais-je en le regardant.

« Eh bien je ne vois pas pourquoi cela te met dans un tel état et que tu ne veuilles pas nous le dire »dit Sam, un pli apparaissant sur son front alors qu'il réfléchissait. Eh bien, je devais lui paraître stupide, mais je n'avais pas fini et je n'avais vraiment pas envi de le faire. J'espérais qu'il se contenterait de ça. Mais je ne devais pas être si chanceux. Avant que Sam n'ouvre la bouche pour poser une question, je décidai de continuer et de ne pas être un froussard. Je pourrais même mentir plus tard au sujet de qui il s'agissait si je ne disais pas tout maintenant.

« Sam, je me suis imprégné sur un homme » m'arrêtais-je à nouveau alors que les larmes menaçaient de déborder. Il n'y avait pas moyen pour que je montre à Sam à quel point ça me touchait. Je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi cela me touchait autant. Probablement parce que je pensais qu'Edward n'en aurait jamais rien à faire de moi, il aimait toujours Bella, elle serait sans doute de nouveau avec lui maintenant qu'il était revenu, et puis ce que je détestais le plus c'est qu'Edward m'avait déjà, je ne serais jamais heureux. Une larme quitta finalement mon œil pour ramper lentement sur ma joue gauche. Je l'effaçais avant que Sam ne la remarque. Alors que ma main essuyait mon visage celle plus chaude de Sam tira sur mon poignet et retira ma main.

« Jacob, s'il te plaît, ne me dit pas que tu étais inquiet à cause de ton imprégnation sur un mec ? On ne se préoccupe pas de ça, enfin moi en tout cas, je ne peux pas dire la même chose de Paul et Leah, mais je peux deviner que tous les autres seront très bien avec ça » dit Sam en enlevant ma main de mon visage.

Eh bien, je vais m'en tenir à ce que je pensais, que Sam prenais bien le fait que ce soit un gars mais je ne pouvais pas imaginer ce qu'il allait faire quand je lui dirais que c'était en fait un vampire. Je sentais mon visage rougir alors que je pensais au vampire, mon vampire, ou il pourrait l'être. Je l'espérais.

« Y a-t-il autre chose ? »Demanda Sam regardant encore une fois à travers moi. J'essayais de garder mon visage clair et composé, de la même manière que Sam plus tôt quand il était en colère et avait besoin de rester calme. « Jacob ? » Pressa-t-il. Merde, comment savait-il que j'avais autre chose à lui dire, j'aimerais vraiment avoir le contrôle de mes expressions. Pourquoi suis-je si facile à lire ?

« Eh bien, Sam je ne veux pas que tu me blesses, te mettes en colère ou me jettes hors de la meute ou quoi que ce soit » commençais-je ne reprenant pas mon souffle. Sam m'interrompit :

« Jacob il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire qui me fera te mettre hors de la meute » Il disait ça maintenant mais il allait sûrement très vite changer d'avis.

«Okay, je me suis imprégné sur un homme, mais il n'est pas humain, c'est un vampire, c'est ... Edward Cullen » lui avouais-je alors que mon estomac faisait des sauts périlleux.

Cela faisait un moment que Sam ne disait plus rien alors je lui jetais un coup d'œil. Sa bouche était ouverte et il avait l'air un peu catatonique. Ok je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de réaction, à de la colère, oui, mais pas au choc.

« Sam » demandais-je en lui secouant légèrement l'épaule. Sam tourna la tête vers moi et referma sa bouche.

« Jacob, nous n'avons jamais eu quelque chose comme cela auparavant, jamais, pas dans l'histoire de ... » Mais je le coupais « Sam je sais tout cela, c'est pourquoi j'ai agi comme je le faisais tout à l'heure, quand je l'ai vus et que je savais ce qui s'était passé »

Sam semblait perdu dans ses pensées, toujours sans me regarder. Cela faisait mal qu'il ne me regarde pas. Si Sam était dégoûtait par moi alors, avec mon père cela sera dix fois pire. Je sentais les larmes coulaient sur mes joues alors que la colère menaçait de faire surface. Mes mains tremblaient violemment, mais je les tenais devant mes yeux et combattait l'envi de me transformait. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre le contrôle. Non seulement, si je me transformais les autres allait tout savoir mais aussi Sam n'apprécierait sûrement pas et je ne voulais pas qu'il soit en colère, déçu ou fâché contre moi.

« Jacob » finit-il par dire en se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte. Oh non, il me détestait vraiment, maintenant, je serais toujours seul, pas de père, pas de meute, pas de Bella et pas d'Edward. Je sentis les larmes coulaient à nouveau quand je pensais que je ne reverrais jamais Edward, ce qui était bizarre, car je ne le connaissais pas, mais pourtant, je me sentais tellement connecté avec lui.

« Au revoir » murmurais-je en me tournant pour faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

« Jacob, je ne vais nulle part »dit Sam « J'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air, besoin de penser à tout ça, je sais qu'il est ton empreinte et qu'il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire et nous ferons tout notre possible pour t'aider et en même temps je sais ce que c'est qu'une imprégnation, tu ne pourras pas vivre sans lui, Jacob. »

Je m'assis sur le canapé en pensant à Edward, il était parfait. Il avait de beaux yeux dorés, des cheveux bronze en désordre améliorant la forme de son visage pâle. Sans compter un corps tonique et ciselé et la façon dont sa chemise le moulait à la perfection. Sam rit doucement avant de sortir. Il était à peine partit qu'il revint.

« Tu viens ? » Demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas rire, en effet un monstre géant regardant au loin comme ça et pensant à Edward devait être comique.

« Bien sur, bien sur » dis-je en me dépêchant de me lever et de sortir à la suite de Sam.

« Bonjour Jacob » entendis-je Bella dire du coin de la rue, elle la montait et avait l'air très contrarié et d'avoir besoin d'un peu de réconfort.

« Ne lui dis pas encore »me chuchota Sam à l'oreille avant qu'il ne s'en aille pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité. Woh, j'espérais qu'elle ne puisse pas lire en moi aussi facilement que Sam, je n'étais même pas près de le dire à mon père, ou Edward, ou le reste de la meute, il n'y avait pas moyen pour que je le dise à Bella.

To be continued...


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

**POV JACOB**

Sam fit un rapide signe à Bella avant de partir vers la forêt. Mon cœur se serra quand il se transforma, je savais qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen, peu importe combien il essayait, de garder mon secret au reste de la meute. Mais je m'en inquièterais plus tard, pour l'instant, je devais le cacher à Bella ; j'allais me concentrer sur ses problèmes, elle avait l'air déjà assez inquiète, en effet, elle avait l'air bouleversé, de sorte que mes problèmes ne feraient qu'empirer son état.

« Hé, Jake » appela-t-elle en marchant sur le perron et jetant ses petits bras autour de moi. Je lui souris, mon espoir de cacher toute émotion de mon visage maintenant envolé.

« Hey, Bells » murmurais-je, me battant pour garder une voix normale. « Viens à l'intérieur, j'étais sur le point de manger quelque chose » dis-je en prenant sa main et en la conduisant vers la cuisine. Je m'affairais bruyamment autour de la cuisine, espérant me tenir occupé pour ne pas avoir de contact visuel avec elle, car en connaissant Bella elle serait capable de remarquer que quelque chose clochait, et j'étais encore loin d'être prêt à l'affronter. Peut-être que si je commençais la conversation nous ne viendront pas à parler d'Edward. Mais avant que j'aie le temps de penser à quelque chose à dire, Bella parla, me faisant lâcher le couteau que j'avais dans les mains et me couper le doigt.

Merde, pensais-je, mais heureusement pour moi il guérit avant même que je n'eu le temps de le laver.

« Jacob, je l'ai vu »dit-elle alors que je nettoyais le sang sur mon doigt et sortais un nouveau couteau du placard sous levier.

« Vu qui ? » Demandais-je, ma voix rauque se cassant un peu. Bien sur, je savais de qui il s'agissait, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être heureux et en même temps d'avoir un peu peur quand elle dirait son nom.

« Edward, je l'ai vu » dit-elle en se levant et me prenant des mains le couteau pour beurrer son pain elle-même. « Assis-toi, Jacob » dit-elle en me souriant et en sortant de la charcuterie du frigo. J'essayais de penser à quelque chose à dire mais pour l'instant il semblait que mon cerveau n'était plus relié à ma bouche. Alors Bella parla de nouveau le visage plein d'incertitude et de remords pour son premier amour.

« Il avait l'air si bouleversé, si lointain, je voulais lui parler mais je ne pouvais pas, il m'a fallu tout ce temps pour me rendre compte que j'étais prête à passer à autre chose »dit-elle la voix remplit de larmes qui débordaient sur ses joues, ses yeux bruns en amande maintenant bordé de rouge. Je fis un mouvement pour aller vers elle et la réconforter, mais je ne pouvais pas, c'était triste, mais une partie de moi était heureuse qu'elle ne lui parle plus. Je le voulais maintenant et je mourrais si elle l'avait encore. Bella se hâta d'essuyer ses yeux et de se retourner pour continuer à préparer les sandwichs.

« Je suis allé là bas quand tu m'as dit qu'ils étaient revenus, j'ai pris la voiture de mon père parce que mon camion est officiellement mort mais aucun d'entre eux n'est sortit pour venir me voir et j'ai vu Edward par la fenêtre, il était assis sur un fauteuil et avait l'air confus et presque déprimé. » Dit Bella en s'installant sur le siège en face de moi et me tendant le sandwich qu'elle avait fait. Le mieux que je pouvais faire était de hocher la tête.

Merde Jacob, réagit, tu devais la réconforter. Je pris un gros morceau de sandwich pour éviter de parler, alors Bella continua comme si j'avais dit quelque chose.

« Je peux comprendre qu'il ne veuille pas de moi, je ne pense pas que j'étais digne de lui dès le départ, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'ignore comme cela » encore les larmes coulaient sur son visage et elle serrait son côté droit comme quand il l'avait quitté. Cette fois-ci, je la tirais vers moi, mettant sa tête contre ma poitrine et mes grands bras autour de sa petite taille.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela Bella » dis-je ma voix presque excitée à l'idée qu'Edward ne voulait pas d'elle. Nous sommes restés ainsi pendant longtemps, ses sanglots étouffés contre ma poitrine, lorsque son téléphone sonna, nous faisant sursautés.

« C'est lui » murmura-t-elle en regardant l'ID s'affichant sur l'écran de son petit portable à clapet.

« Tu veux que je réponde ? » Proposais-je en espérant qu'elle dirait oui pour que je puisse entendre sa voix. Bella me tendit silencieusement le téléphone et partit dans le salon. Je refermais la porte derrière elle et répondis.

« Allô », un court silence m'accueillit, peut-être une demi-seconde, avant qu'il ne parle, sa voix veloutée envoyant des ondes à travers mon corps.

« Bonjour, je me demandais si je pouvais parler à Bella ? »Dit Edward, sa voix poli et douce. Je voulais lui parler plus et il fallut un moment avant que je ne lui réponde. Je regardais Bella lui demandant silencieusement si elle voulait lui parler. Elle savait où je voulais en venir, car elle hocha la tête à contrecœur.

« Bien sur, je vais la chercher »lui répondit-je ma voix sonnant un peu défaite, même pour moi.

« Merci » dit-il me faisant sourire comme un idiot alors que je remettais le téléphone à Bella et quittais la pièce pour qu'elle croie avoir un peu d'intimité. J'allais dehors m'asseoir sur le perron, mais je pouvais encore entendre tout ce qu'elle disait.

« Edward tu me manques tellement » dit-elle et je sentis mon cœur se serrer douloureusement, je voulais vraiment savoir ce qu'il allait dire en réponse.

Pourquoi penses-tu comme cela Jacob? Il est ton ennemi mortel, un gars, et il te haït. Je me frappais le front face à mes pensées, mais retournais vite à la conversation.

« Bien sur, à Port Angeles ? Maintenant ? » Encore une fois je sentis mon cœur se serrait. Si ça continuai je pourrais sûrement avoir une crise cardiaque. « Bien sur, je viens maintenant » l'entendis-je dire et je me levais rapidement, me dirigeant vers le garage. Si quelque chose allait bien me changer les idées sur Edward et Bella se retrouvant quelque part, c'était bien de travailler sur ma nouvelle voiture que j'essayais de reconstruire. Dès que j'arrivais à la porte du garage, j'entendis Bella appelait mon nom à l'avant de la maison. J'essayais de l'ignorer, mais je l'entendis courir pour me rattraper. Je me retournais et j'attendis qu'elle me rejoigne en la regardant glisser sur le sol inégal.

« Jake », dit-elle essoufflé d'avoir couru jusqu'ici. « Je vais rencontrer Edward à Port Angeles, mais j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi, j'aurais sans doute besoin de soutien, il a dit que nous devions parler » je regardais son froncement de sourcil et le coin de ses lèvres tirés vers le bas et sentit mon exaltation au fait de voir Edward Cullen monter considérablement.

« Bien sur, je viens » lui répondis-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne.

Pendant que je conduisais pour aller à Port Angeles, je réalisais que c'était une mauvaise idée pour moi de venir.

Scénario 1 : Edward et Bella se rendent compte qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre et qu'il n'y a pas de place pour quelqu'un d'autre dans leur couple, me laissant le cœur brisé.

Scénario 2 : Edward dit à Bella qu'ils ne peuvent pas retourner ensemble, que c'est le mieux pour eux deux et qu'une fois la situation avec Victoria calmée, il repartirait, me laissant encore le cœur brisé.

Scénario 3 : Edward lit dans mes pensées et apprend que je me suis imprégné sur lui, et laissant probablement mon cœur brisé une fois de plus.

Je repoussais ces scénarios de mon esprit. Je ne voulais pas que l'un d'eux se produise mais quand j'y pensais le troisième me paraissais le plus préférable, au moins j'aurais un petit espoir de me retrouver avec mon vampire.

« Jacob, tu vas bien ? Tu sembles vraiment distrait »dit Bella alors que je me garais sur une place de parking sur le côté de la route principale.

« Oui je ne suis tout simplement pas ravie de passer mon après-midi avec un vampire »mentis-je sachant qu'elle le croirait, elle savait que nous étions censés les détestés. Je vis Edward assis dans sa Volvo argentée, ses cheveux bronze était coiffés en un désordre organisé, ses yeux topaze étaient tournés vers nous, il portait une chemise serrée grise dévoilant toutes les courbes de son corps parfaitement sculpté.

Jacob, ne pense pas à ça ; il peut lire dans ton esprit, me morigénais-je, je repoussais bien vite ses pensées pour essayer de garder mon esprit vide. Je ne voulais pas qu'il l'apprenne comme cela.

Maintenant, les yeux magnifiques d'Edward étaient sur moi. Je rougis sous son regard, il me regardait de haut en bas, ses traits n'exprimant aucune émotion. Bella sortit de la voiture et couru vers lui. Je regardais alors qu'elle se tenait près de sa voiture et qu'il en sortit sans bruit, me lançant un regard confus.  
Savait-il ?  
Vu l'expression sur le visage d'Edward alors que je m'approchais d'eux, je savais qu'il n'avait pas compris mais qu'il avait cependant compris que quelque chose se tramait.

« Edward, c'est mon ami, Jacob » dit Bella en me regardant puis il me sourit et attrapa ma main me tirant vers l'avant.

« Oui j'ai rencontré Jacob quand nous sommes arrivés, en fait » dit-il ses yeux me balayant de haut en bas. Je sentis mon cœur louper quelques battements quand Edward prononça mon nom, oh je voulais qu'il le répète, je pourrais l'écouter pendant des heures. Les yeux d'Edward revinrent vers moi et je changeais vite l'orientation de mes pensées. Plaçant des images de moi le battant et de lui implorant ma miséricorde.

« Oh » souffla Edward, son visage de détendant un peu. Wow, c'était proche, mais je devais admettre que son soulagement face à mon changement de pensée me fit mal.

« Allons manger » dit Edward en plaçant sa main dans le bas du dos de Bella et me faisant signe de les suivre. Il nous emmena dans un restaurant chic Italien. Wow, les Cullen étaient vraiment aussi riches que ce que Bella m'avait dit.

Je vis Edward faire un sourire en coin face à mes pensées, ce qui me fit sourire aussi, il avait un sourire magnifique.

« Edward » commença Bella quand nous fûmes assis et que la serveuse avait fini de commander nos boissons. Mais Edward la coupa en appuyant son doigt sur ses lèvres. Je sentis mon sang bouillir, c'était bizarre, je ne voulais pas qu'il la touche, jamais. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que j'aurais eues il y a quelques jours ; maintenant, c'était parce que je voulais qu'il me touche comme ça moi aussi. Les yeux d'Edward se retournèrent vers moi, pleins de questionnement, comme s'il essayait de comprendre quelque chose. Merde, ce fichu pouvoir allait me mettre dans beaucoup d'ennui si je ne faisais pas attention.

«Je comprends »commença Edward me regardant, sa voix m'envoyant des frissons dans le dos, ce qui me fit mal dans mon corps comme dans mon cœur.

« Je comprends que tu sois colère contre moi, j'ai blessé Bella, et j'aurais toujours une dette envers toi pour l'avoir maintenu en vie, mais je dois te demander pardon Jacob, je veux arranger les choses avec Bella » Je vis les yeux de Bella s'allumer et mon cœur se serra encore, il avait compris de travers, pensant que je voulais toucher Bella et que j'étais en colère pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Je ne pouvais pas parler alors à la place, je me levais et m'excusais, me dirigeant vers les toilettes des hommes. Je sentis une larme coulait sur ma joue, donc il voulait Bella, il pourrait peut-être être mon ami, mais moi, je ne voulais pas, je voulais plus, je sentais déjà mon cœur ne battre que pour lui et pour personne d'autre, jamais.

« Jacob, tu vas bien ? »Demanda Edward en passant furtivement la tête à travers la porte. « Bella voulait que je vérifie si ça allait » ajouta-t-il en regardant mes yeux rouges.

« Ouais, une minute » répondis-je en m'essuyant les yeux. Le visage d'Edward tomba.

« Je suis désolé »dit-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Je voulais crier de joie à son contact. Il avait envoyé un feu à travers mon corps, mais pas dans le mauvais sens, là, c'était différent, c'était quelque chose dont je pourrais bien m'habituer. « S'il te plaît reviens et mange, cela voudrait dire beaucoup pour Bella de savoir que tu n'es pas en colère ou bouleversé, elle est inquiète pour toi » sa voix me plongeant dans une sorte d'extase, il avait une voix incroyable. Je baissais les yeux sur lui, on était près l'un de l'autre, son odeur persistante autour de moi, mais ce n'était pas mauvais comme avec les autres vampires, c'était différent, c'était bien, en fait c'était la plus belle chose que je n'avais jamais sentie de ma vie. Encore une fois, je repoussais cette idée au fond de mon esprit et j'essayais de reprendre ma respiration qui était hors de contrôle avec Edward si près de moi.

« Très bien, allons-y » dis-je, nos corps se frôlant légèrement puisque je l'avais laissé passer devant moi. Je pouvais sentir le regard d'Edward sur moi alors que je m'avançais vers la table, notre nourriture avait été servie. Je remarquais qu'Edward avait commandé quelque chose aussi, surement pour les apparences. Edward après avoir lu mes pensées hocha la tête en réponse. Le reste de l'après-midi passa lentement, j'avais réussi à remplacer toutes mes pensées par une chanson. Chaque fois que je pensais à quelque chose qui montrerait à Edward ce qui se passait avec moi je chantais la chanson.  
I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you  
« Jacob tes pensées sont ennuyeuses, tu ne pourrais pas changer la chanson de temps en temps ? » dit Edward en se dirigeant vers nos voitures.

« La ferme » murmurais-je en passant devant eux pour aller dans ma voiture.

« Jacob je vais avec Edward, je t'appellerais demain » dit Bella en se glissant sur le siège passager de la Volvo. Je les regardais partir en ressentant un pincement au cœur. Je le voulais tellement, durant ces quelques heures avec lui, j'avais réalisé à quel point je me souciais de lui alors que je ne le connaissais même pas. Cette chanson que j'avais utilisée pour bloquer mes pensées me rappelait Edward et moi. Parce que je ferais tout pour le tenir dans mes bras même si pour cela, je devais faire du mal à Bella.

To be continued...


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

**POV JACOB**

Les bras d'Edward encerclaient ma taille, me tenant contre lui. Ses lèvres trouvaient les miennes et les pressaient, nos langues dansaient ensembles, luttant pour dominer. Je laissais échapper un doux gémissement alors que sa main descendait sur ma poitrine, puis ma cuisse. Sa douceur me rendait chaud et m'excitait, je ne voulais pas que cela cesse, il était parfait. Il traça le contour de mes lèvres avec sa langue froide et humide, son sourire en coin se forma face à ma réaction. Je vis la lueur dans ses yeux ; il jouissait de cela autant que moi. Edward retira sa main, souleva ma chemise, l'arrachant en un mouvement rapide. Il laissa ses yeux errer sur ma large poitrine bronzée avant de baisser la tête et de déposer de légers baisers sur mes abdominaux.

« Jacob... Jacob... Jacob Black, tu vas te réveiller maintenant ! Tu es en retard ! »Je me réveillais en sursaut et vis mon père penchait sur moi, il était en pyjama, hier quand je suis revenu de l'après-midi avec Edward et Bella je me suis directement écrasé sur mon lit mais je ne pensais pas dormir si longtemps. Je m'assis lentement en frottais mes yeux encore remplit de sommeil et laissant échapper un long et profond bâillement.

« Quelle heure est-il, le vieux? » Mon père baissa les yeux sur sa montre, les yeux mi-clos à cause de la fatigue.

« 23 : 45 »retentit sa voix majestueuse dans le silence de la pièce.

« Merde, faut que j'aille... »Alors que j'allais me levais mon père me repoussa sur le lit, il n'avait pas l'air très heureux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »Demandais-je avec lassitude. Il soupira avant de répondre.

« Rien, fils, je suis sur que je m'imaginais des choses »dit-il avant d'aller dans la cuisine. Je le suivis, mon instinct me disait qu'il n'avait rien imaginé, oh merde ne me dites pas que je parlais dans mon sommeil, mon rêve, mon rêve sur Edward, sûrement qu'il n'avait rien entendu de tout ça. J'avalais la boule dans ma gorge sèche avant de parler, ma voix était cassé et rauque maintenant.

« Papa, dis-moi ce que tu as imaginé ». Je pris le siège en face de lui, mes mains agrippées à la table. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour parler, et quand il le fit il semblait distant comme si il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il pensait.

« Eh bien, Jacob, je suis venus te réveillé quand j'ai entendus Sam et la meute hurlant comme des fous dans la forêt, et je te trouve endormis marmonnant quelque chose, c'est un calme incohérent, mais je peux me tromper... »

« Papa nous pouvons parler de cela quand je serais de retour, nous devons rencontrer les Cullen bientôt» le coupais-je. Je sentis la joie et l'excitation dans ma voix quand je le dit, je n'étais pas très heureux de voir tout les Cullen, il y avait juste un Cullen en particulier que j'avais envi de voir. Avec ça, je me levais et couru vers la porte ne donnant aucune chance à mon père de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Des hurlements bruyants retentirent.

Merde ils m'attendaient sûrement, pensais-je.

Je couru vers la forêt et laissais la chaleur submergeait mon corps, un craquement résonna dans l'air alors que je prenais ma forme de loup. Instantanément les pensées des autres envahirent ma tête.

_Jacob, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris si longtemps ?_ demanda Sam, un peu contrarié de m'avoir attendu.

Mes pensées me ramenant à mon rêve, le meilleur rêve de toute ma vie, la meute entière réagit comme je pensais qu'ils le feraient. Ils se sont tous plaints et dirent de garder mes rêves bizarres pour moi. Je couru aussi vite que je pouvais pour les rattraper, ignorant toutes leurs questions sur mon imprégnation avec Edward Cullen. Aucun d'eux ne semblaient très heureux à ce sujet, Sam s'excusait de ne pas être en mesure de garder le secret, mais je devais être honnête, j'étais heureux qu'ils le sachent, et ils n'y pouvaient rien que cela leur plaise ou non. Dès que j'eus rattrapé les autres nous nous dirigeâmes vers le point de rendez-vous, nous ne voulions pas être en retard. Sam ordonna à la meute de ne pas penser à mon imprégnation en présence des Cullen. Je lui en étais reconnaissant car je n'étais pas encore près à le dire à Edward, je doutais de ne jamais l'être.

_Jacob, tu peux être le porte-parole à nouveau_ dit Sam dès que nous arrivâmes à la clairière. Je revins en arrière et me retransformais en humain. Dès que nous arrivâmes, je les vis. Edward se tenait près de Bella, son bras sur ses reins. En le regardant dans le clair de lune comme cela ,il semblait rougeoyer, sa peau pâle se détachait sur le ciel sombre et la forêt, ses cheveux de bronze avaient l'air plus sombre, mais toujours aussi parfait, mais la chose qui se démarquait le plus était ses yeux, ils semblaient brillés dans la nuit ,leur couleur dorés, m'hypnotisant.

La ferme, idiot, tu ne veux pas lui permettre de lire tes pensées et de savoir ce qui se passe, rappelle-toi, oh merde maintenant il avait sans doute entendu qu'il se passait quelque chose. Je regardais à nouveau Edward, oui il avait tout entendu, il me fixait les yeux interrogateur, il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Il m'avait même regardé comme si il était intéressé ou peut-être l'avais-je imaginé.

« Alors, nous devons discuter de stratégie, nous ne pouvons pas laisser Victoria toucher Bella. On ne sait pas quand elle va attaquer, Alice est incapable de voir quoi que ce soit, sûrement car vous allez vous battre à nos côté »dit Carlisle, sa voix sonnant fort dans le silence de la nuit. Je détournais mes yeux d'Edward pour la première fois depuis que nous étions ici. Je regardais Carlisle et hochais la tête. Avant que j'eus le temps de lui posé une question à propos de Victoria, Edward parla. Sa voix de miel doux coula à travers moi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'une imprégnation ? »demanda-t-il en me regardant moi, puis la meute. J'étais le premier à parler, ma voix était plus cassée que d'habitude.

« Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela ? » Il regarda vers le grand loup gris derrière moi, Leah bien sur, je fronçais les sourcils à son silence et la menaçais des yeux. Il était difficile de le regarder et de lui expliquer, je regardais par-dessus mon épaule pour chercher de l'aide auprès de Sam, il dû le sentir car Edward regardait maintenant Sam, écoutant ses pensées. Edward semblait intéressé, il hochais la tête de temps en temps à ce que Sam lui disait, je restais immobile et espérais qu'aucun d'entre eux n'est mentionné qu'Edward était mon empreinte. La femelle blonde, Rosalie, s'impatientait.

« Peut-on juste en finir avec ça, ou au moins faire partager l'information ? » gronda-t-elle. Dieu que je la détestais.

« Rosalie un peu de patience, nous avons beaucoup à apprendre des loups »dit Carlisle, donnant à Rosalie un regard paternel. En plus, mon estomac faisait des sauts périlleux me donnant envi de vomir, j'avais soudainement plus très envi de parler de Victoria. Edward devait savoir ce qu'il se passait maintenant, après tout il n'était pas idiot. Edward parla enfin après ce qu'il semblait une éternité de silence.

« Donc si une imprégnation a lieu, la personne devient le centre de votre monde » on aurait dit un petit garçon le jour de noël, j'admirais la façon dont il prenait plaisir à apprendre des nouvelles comme celle-ci.

« Est-ce qu'ils finissent toujours ensemble ? » demanda-t-il, en me regardant, un petit sourire sur le visage. Je ravalais le vomi qui menaçait de sortir de mon estomac. Je ne pouvais toujours pas parler, j'ouvris juste ma bouche une ou deux fois, ressemblant surement à un poisson. Les yeux d'Edward ne me quitter pas des yeux alors qu'il attendait une réponse. Je le regardais, admirant son beau visage, oh merde ne pense pas comme ça. Je vis son expression changé.

« Oh c'est ce que je pensais » Je sus tout de suite qu'il avait tout compris, j'allais tuer Leah pour pas avoir fermé sa bouche, enfin ses pensées, pourquoi ressentait-elle le besoin de faire du mal à tout ceux qu'elle connaissait, stupide sorcière amère.

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute »dit Edward, ayant lu mes pensées. Je regardais les autres, ils avaient différentes expression, Rosalie avait l'air frustré, Jasper s'ennuyait et Emmett avait l'air pressé que la réunion commence vraiment.

« Alors, comment l'as-tu su ? »Commençais-je en regardant Edward dans les yeux. Il était plus proche maintenant.

« Leah a mentionné une imprégnation, puis j'ai assemblé les choses que j'entendais dans tes pensées » répondit-il en se rapprochant à nouveau. Je sentais toute la meute prendre un peu de recul, aucun d'entre eux n'aimait l'odeur des vampires. Mais Edward était différent, il sentait bon pour moi, c'était mon odeur préféré, miel et lilas, avec un soupçon de quelque chose d'autre que je n'arrivais pas a identifié. Edward était à quelques centimètres de moi maintenant, il avait surement fait cela pour voir ma réaction ou l'entendre dans ma tête. Mon corps entier crié pour lui. Je voulais le prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser, comme dans mon rêve. Je voulais l'emmener à la Push avec moi et ne jamais le laisser partir. Je voulais apprendre à le connaître plus personnellement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »demanda Bella, prenant la main d'Edward dans la sienne. J'eus soudainement envi de la repousser de lui, mais je ne pouvais pas, je repris le contrôle de moi-même et serrant mes poing le long de mon corps. Edward n'avait toujours pas détourné le regard de moi ; je pouvais sentir des étincelles dans l'air, je sentais la gravité me forcer à être plus proche de lui.

« Ton ami, Jacob s'est imprégné »répondit Edward toujours sans la regarder.

Ne t'avise pas de dire quoi que ce soit Cullen, ais-je craché dans mes pensées, sachant qu'il pouvait les entendre. Je voulais Edward plus que tout, mais je ne voulais pas que Bella le sache, de toute façon il l'aimait elle et pas moi. Les yeux de Bella s'étaient allumés mais elle avait l'air confuse et triste.

« Jacob, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu t'étais imprégné ? C'est quelqu'un que je connais ?» demanda-t-elle en me regardant, et s'était comme si elle pouvait lire mon âme. Je vis les lèvres d'Edward s'incurvaient en un sourire en coin, magnifique.

S'il te plaît, ne lui dis pas, le priais-je. S'il lui disait maintenant non seulement je perdrais toute mes chances de devenir son ami mais en plus je perdrai ma meilleure amie. Le sourire d'Edward s'effaça et il hocha la tête, c'était peut-être juste mon imagination mais il avait l'air un peu contrarié en lisant la douleur dans mes yeux et sur mon visage.

« Bella, je te parlerais plus tard, ok ? »Dis-je, en essayant tant bien que mal de lui sourire. Elle hocha la tête et repartit vers le reste des Cullen en tirant Edward par la main. Je me retournais et rejoignit la meute. Pendant que je marchais pour les rejoindre, je jetais un dernier regard à Edward par dessus mon épaule et ai été surpris de le voir me regarder, ses yeux brûlants de ce qui semblait être de la passion, mais encore une fois la lumière devait me jouer des tours. Je m'assis derrière la meute mais prêtant guère attention à la réunion, Jasper nous apprenait certaines des attaques de vampires, les plus communs et les plus faibles. J'étais trop absorbé par Edward. Juste quand la réunion finit je regardais Bella, elle me regardait aussi me demandant silencieusement pourquoi je n'avais cessé de regardé Edward. Super, maintenant je devrais surement lui dire, elle n'était pas stupide après tout.

To be continued...


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 **

**POV JACOB**

Après la rencontre avec les Cullen, j'essayais de courir le plus vite possible pour rentrer chez moi. Je ne voulais pas que Bella ai une chance pour me poser un million de questions et je voulais allais chez Paul car je savais que mon père et ma sœur seraient encore debout.

_Je ne peux pas croire que tu te sois imprégné sur un__Cullen__.__Tu sais que je vais aller le dire à ta sœur et à ton père, c'est même plus que probable._ Résonna la voix forte et désagréable de Paul dans ma tête, me portant sur les nerfs.

Je savais que j'aurais dû courir chez lui, tout le monde savait la vérité maintenant, et je n'étais pas d'humeur à parlementer avec les voix dans ma tête.

_Si vous ne la fermez pas et ne laissez pas Jacob tranquille, je m'occuperais de vous_, cria Sam, les réduisant efficacement au silence, même si ce n'était que pour un moment.

J'étais reconnaissant envers Sam de les avoir fait taire, parce que j'étais près à ne faire qu'une bouchée du premier loup qui se présenterait devant moi. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas être plus compréhensifs ? Je détestais l'admettre, mais je comptais sur leur soutien.

_Je suis désolé Jacob_, dit Embry en me rattrapant, _nous te soutiendront plus, et je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre._

Le soulagement déferla en moi en sachant que dorénavant mes meilleurs amis me soutiendraient. Si seulement ils pouvaient annuler l'imprégnation, remonter le temps ou quelque chose.

Non, pensais-je, je ne changerais cela pour rien au monde. J'avais déjà des sentiments pour le vampire, alors que je ne le connaissais pas. Mais je le voulais. Leah et Paul gémirent bruyamment quand mes pensées s'égarèrent un peu trop vers Edward. Je voulais les mordre bien profondément. Et puis, Paul m'avait fait vivre un enfer avec des images mentales de ma propre sœur, il était donc tout à fait juste que je lui rende la pareille.

Je me transformais, reconnaissant pour le silence dans ma tête et me dirigeais vers ma maison encore éclairée faiblement. Ma sœur Rachel était assise sur le perron regardant vers la forêt, nous attendant Paul et moi. Je la vis baisser la tête quand elle vit que ce n'était que moi qui étais apparu de la forêt. Eh bien, Rach ne semblait pas excité à l'idée d'une réunion avec les sangsues.

« Jacob, Paul vient ici ? » Me demanda-t-elle alors que je montais d'un pas lourd les marches du perron, complètement épuisé et prêt à dormir. Je hochais la tête en réponse et me glissais à l'intérieur, évitant mon père et allant directement dans ma chambre. Dès que ma tête tomba sur l'oreiller mes pensées dérivèrent à nouveau, à combien c'était merveilleux de l'avoir senti si près de moi dans la clairière. Il était véritablement un dieu.

Je n'avais pas tant sommeil que je l'aurais souhaité et je roulé donc sur mon lit pour regarder mon petit réveil. 5 : 24. Super, je pensais que je devais dormir un peu plus. Je pouvais entendre les ronflements venant de la chambre de ma sœur. Paul était profondément endormi et Rachel était probablement à côté de lui, tous les deux enlacés. Encore une fois je me suis retrouvé souhaitant avoir Edward ici avec moi, je voulais le tenir contre moi, et je voulais qu'il me tienne contre lui.

« Des pensées comme ça pourraient vous causer des ennuis Jacob Black » retentit la voix musicale d'Edward dans le silence de ma chambre. Je me déplaçais à nouveau forçant mes yeux à s'ouvrir. Il était là, dans le coin de ma chambre, le dos contre le mur, chaque ligne et courbe de son corps parfaitement visible.  
Woh, c'est un rêve si réaliste.

« Ce n'est pas un rêve » dit Edward en s'approchant de moi. Je pouvais sentir sa douce odeur maintenant, et mon cœur s'emballa. Je voulais me levais et le toucher, c'était un rêve après tout, je pouvais faire ce que je voulais. Edward s'approcha et posa sa main glacée sur ma joue.

« Tu es vraiment réveillé Jacob » dit-il un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Je frémis sous son toucher froid. Mais pas dans le mauvais sens, c'était comme si le reste du monde avait disparu et qu'il ne restait plus que lui et moi, son toucher frais envoyant des vagues d'excitation à travers mon corps. Il me fallut un moment pour retrouver ma voix alors que la main d'Edward retombé le long de son corps. Ses yeux ne quittant jamais les miens.

« Si ce n'est pas un rêve, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Réussis-je finalement a posé. Edward se déplaça silencieusement et s'assit de l'autre côté du lit, ses jambes touchant mes pieds. Même l'épaisse couette n'était pas assez pour m'empêcher de jouir de son toucher et à sa fraîcheur d'atteindre ma peau. Je fus tiré de ma torpeur par sa voix aussi douce que le miel.

« J'avais besoin de te parler » commença-t-il ses mains pâles s'agitant nerveusement sur ses genoux. « Je ne veux rien dire à Bella à propos de l'imprégnation, je ne pense pas qu'elle le prendrait bien, et elle et moi venons de nous remettre ensemble, je ne veux pas la blesser à nouveau » finit-il ses yeux revenant rencontrer les miens. Donc c'était à cause de Bella, j'aurais dû m'en douter, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il soit là pour me voir. Je sentais mon monde chutais autour de moi.

« Eh bien ? » Pressa-t-il se penchant plus près, il m'avait fallu toute la maîtrise de moi-même pour ne pas l'attirer à moi et écraser mes lèvres contre les siennes.

« Jacob » dit-il me ramenant à la réalité. Bien qu'il ait clairement lu dans mon esprit, il n'avait fait aucune tentative pour s'éloigner. Il était toujours aussi près de moi, à tel point que je pouvais presque goûter son odeur sur ma langue. Je sortis précipitamment de mon lit pour arpenter la pièce, tout cela était trop pour moi, je pouvais soit blessé Bella et lui dire la vérité tout en essayant de gagner plus d'Edward, soit ne rien dire et laisser Bella et lui être heureux espérant qu'il y est une place pour moi afin d'être l'ami d'Edward.

« Ok » commençais-je quand j'eus retrouvé ma voix « je ne vais pas lui dire, pas encore, mais tu ne penses pas que ce sera pire pour elle quand elle le découvrira, tu sais que je ne serais pas capable de le lui cacher très longtemps surtout maintenant qu'elle sait que je suis Imprégné sur quelqu'un » Edward me regardait de haut en bas.

« Quoi ? » Demandais-je, j'avais quelque chose qui clochait ? Je regardais vers le bas, ok mon boxer était rose mais sinon tout semblait en ordre. Je rougis et attrapais une paire de vieux jeans.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de faire cela, je pensais juste, et ce n'est rien de mal » dit Edward légèrement amusé par ma réaction.

« Bien sur, et à quoi tu pensais ? » Demandais-je en m'asseyant sur le lit et en regardant directement dans ses yeux d'or. Il pensait sans doute à le dire à Bella. Mais ça ruinerait toutes mes chances pour avoir une amitié avec lui. Était-il possible que quelque chose fonctionne un tout petit peu pour moi ?

« Je ne pensais pas vraiment à Bella là. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, elle va se fâcher, et être encore plus bouleversée si elle le découvre plus tard, mais ce n'était pas à ça que je pensais » dit Edward sa voix me donnant encore plus envi de lui.

« À quoi alors ? » Demandais-je, véritablement intéressé par ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Toi » répondit-il en me regardant et comblant encore plus l'espace entre nous. Je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse comme celle-ci et je me sentis tomber du lit. Mais ses bras froids m'attrapèrent avant que je ne touche le sol. Je levais les yeux et vis le visage d'Edward à quelques millimètres du mien. Nous n'avions jamais été aussi proches avant et c'était agréable. Ses bras étaient durs, mais ça ne faisait pas mal, ils me berçaient, d'une manière qu'on ne m'avait jamais faite avant. Ma tête était tout près de lui et mes pieds fermement plantés au sol.

Wow, il a de bon réflexe.

« Merci » murmurais-je incapable de réguler ma respiration à cause de notre proximité.

« Pas de problème » dit-il ne me laissant toujours pas partir. Je me sentais me rapprocher de lui, nos corps se touchaient presque et il y avait une étrange lueur dans les yeux d'Edward. Il n'y avait pas de haine n'y de dégoût, mais quelque chose que je ne parvenais pas à définir. Je n'avais jamais été regardé comme cela dans ma vie alors je ne pouvais pas savoir.

« Je...Euh »bégayais-je, incapable de former des phrases cohérentes. Pas que ça me dérangeait, je pouvais rester comme ça pour toujours. Je le serrais dans mes bras, le tirant le plus près possible, nos corps semblant s'emboîter comme dans un puzzle, comme les deux dernières pièces manquantes, celles qui s'emboitent parfaitement. Devrais-je tenter ma chance, je ne veux pas gâcher ce moment, je le voulais dans ma vie, eh bien que ça ferait mal s'il n'était pas mien, c'était mieux que rien. Mais maintenant que j'avais eu un avant-goût de ce que se serait dans ses bras, je doutais qu'une amitié serait suffisante pour moi.

« Jacob » murmura-t-il, oh comme j'aimais quand il disait mon nom, je vis Edward sourire face à mes pensées, est-ce qu'il jouerait avec moi ? Je voulais m'éloigner, sachant que c'est ce qu'il avait probablement fait. Il allait certainement rentrer chez lui pour dire à sa famille que j'étais un monstre.

« Non, je ne le ferais pas » me rassura-t-il en se penchant plus près encore. Nous étions si proches maintenant que nos lèvres se touchaient presque, même si je respirais trop lourdement. J'écoutais mes battements de cœur, il battait à mille à l'heure. Aucun de nous d'eux ne s'était déplacé. Je voulais que le moment dure éternellement et qu'Edward aussi se sente bien. Juste à ce moment, il me lâcha et je retombais sur le lit alors que lui était maintenant de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Qu'ai-je fait ?

« Tu n'as rien fait Jacob, c'est moi, je n'aurais pas dû faire cela, je ne peux pas être avec toi, j'ai Bella, mais tu es très tentant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens aussi attiré par toi »dit-il en regardant par la fenêtre, et plus moi.

« Edward je suis désolé » commençais-je mais je fus réduit au silence par son doigt froid sur mes lèvres, comme dans le restaurant italien où j'avais été tellement jaloux quand il avait touché Bella comme cela.

« Jacob, tu n'as rien à regretter, ce n'est pas de ta faute » dit-il en déplaçant son doigt et me fixant prudemment comme s'il attendait que je dise quelque chose, je soupirais de défaite, je n'allais pas faire valoir ce point. Il se blâmait lui-même comme responsable de tout, même si rien ne s'était passé. Comme tout à l'heure, si les choses se seraient passé comme je le souhaitais alors là oui, peut-être qu'il pourrait regretter, se sentir mauvais ou coupable, mais ce n'est pas le cas, rien ne s'est passé.

« Je dois y aller Jacob, Bella va bientôt se réveiller et elle ne peut pas savoir où je suis allé »dit-il en traversant ma chambre pour aller à la fenêtre ouverte.

« Edward, attends »l'appelais-je en marchant vers lui. Edward ne broncha pas quand je m'approchais de lui, c'était peut-être un bon signe.

« Que dois-je dire à Bella quand elle viendra ici pour avoir une explication sur ce qui s'est passé lors de la réunion? » Il semblait y réfléchir pendant un instant.

« C'est à toi de voir Jacob, je suis sur que tu sais ce qui est le mieux » alors que Edward se tournait pour que nos corps se touchent à nouveau, glissaient l'un contre l'autre dans le petit espace de ma chambre. Je le regardais alors qu'il me dévisageait de nouveau, se sentait-il comme moi quand nos corps se touchaient.

« Au revoir Jacob » dit Edward en sautant par la fenêtre et atterrissant dans un bruit sourd.

« Au revoir »murmurais-je, sachant qu'il ne pouvait m'entendre.

Y avait-il quelque chose qu'il ne me disait pas ? Dieu, je l'espérais.

To be continued...


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

**POV JACOB**

J'avais réussi à me rendormir après qu'Edward ai quitté ma chambre. Je dormais facilement avec l'odeur d'Edward dans l'air. J'étais détendu et je ne me réveillais à nouveau que quand j'entendis quelqu'un frappé à ma porte.

« Jacob, fils, nous allons chez les Swan pour déjeuner, tu dois te préparer, dit mon père de sa voix forte me faisant sursauter.

« Bien sur, bien sur »répondis-je en fermant les yeux et en prenant une profonde inhalation de l'odeur d'Edward qui s'attardait sur mon lit. Pendant un moment, je repensais à Edward, oh comme je le voulais, il était tout ce que je pouvais penser maintenant.

« Jacob, mec, ton père dit que si tu ne te lève pas il va te botter le cul jusqu'à Tombouctou »retentit la voix de Paul de l'autre côté de la porte « mec, je sais que tu ne t'es pas rendormi, il faut que tu y aille, et tu n'as même plus le temps pour prendre une douche maintenant »poursuivit-il en ouvrant la porte, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je sautais hors du lit. Oh merde, il allait sentir Edward et je n'étais pas d'humeur à ce que Paul vienne fouiner et me posé pleins de questions pour le moment. Avant que je ne puisse atteindre la porte et là lui claquait au nez, il se raidit, et couvrit son nez et sa bouche de sa main dans le dégoût.

« Jacob, qu'est-ce ? » bégaya-t-il, d'une voix étouffée, comme il n'avait pas enlevé sa main. Je sentis mes joues brûler et je savais que je devais surement rivaliser avec la couleur d'un homard, mais je m'en foutais, je savais que rien ne s'était passé, même si j'aurais voulu le contraire.

« Paul sort ! »Criais-je en le repoussant et lui fermant la porte au nez, c'était malin, maintenant papa saurais qu'il se passait quelque chose avec moi.

« Jacob Black, ramènes ton petit cul ici, nous partons et tu viens, tu n'es pas allé chez Charlie depuis longtemps »m'appela mon père me faisant sursauté et arrêté de m'apitoyer sur moi-même. Maintenant mes pensées se perdaient vers Bella, elle savait que je m'étais imprégné sur quelqu'un, beaucoup d'information avait glissées hier soir. Super. Juste une autre chose que je pouvais foirer et faire qu'Edward me déteste encore plus. Je sentais des papillons dans mon estomac alors que je marchais vers la cuisine où mon père m'attendait.

« Es-tu habillé Jacob ? » me demanda-t-il en me regardant de bas en haut. Merde. J'avais encore le vieux jean que j'avais mis quand Edward me regardait ce matin.

« Allez, dépêche toi d'aller te changer »me dit mon père, en me souriant mais ses yeux étaient inquiets, il savait que quelque chose se passait, merde Jacob, tu ne peux pas te comporter normalement devant les gens qui ne connaissaient pas la vérité ! Me morigénais-je en retournant dans ma chambre. J'attrapais une paire de jeans noirs, Merci à Rachel, au moins ils avaient l'air correct. Je pris un tee-shirt uni bleu du tiroir, l'enfilais et attrapais rapidement une paire de baskets noire.

« Es-tu prêt ? »me demanda Rachel en frappant à ma porte et l'entrebâillant pour passer sa tête. « Papa se fâche, il ne veut pas rater le début du match »ajouta-t-elle en ouvrant un peu plus la porte et entrant « Jacob avant que nous ne partions, j'ai besoin de te parler, Paul m'a dit de venir te voir, que tu pourrais en avoir besoin mais il n'a pas voulu me dire ce qui n'allait pas »dit-elle en m'attrapant la main et me tirant avec elle sur mon lit. J'étais alors dans le réconfort des bras de ma sœur plus âgé, c'était comme si tout devenait plus clair et réel.

« Jake, le miel, qu'est-ce ? »demanda-t-elle me tirant plus près, ma tête appuyée sur son épaule alors qu'elle jouait avec mes cheveux. « Tu peux tout me dire mon chéri »ajouta-t-elle me regardant et remarquant la douleur, la tristesse, la convoitise, la colère et la confusion dans mon regard. Je pouvais entendre mon père frustré dans le salon, mais je savais que Paul faisait de son mieux pour le distraire pendant que je parlais à ma sœur, je me sentis soudain très heureux que Paul lui ai dit que quelque chose n'allait pas, et j'étais impressionné qu'il ne lui ait pas tout dit. Je pris note de le remercier plus tard.

« Rachel tu sais comment cela fonctionne les loups, avec l'imprégnation et toutes ces choses ? »Demandais-je en la regardant, tout en gardant la tête sur son épaule. Elle hocha simplement la tête en réponse, ses yeux maintenant plein d'inquiétude pour moi.

« Eh bien, »continuais-je en sachant que les larmes allaient coulées, je n'avais pas envi de pleurer mais pour une raison quelconque je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je ravalais la boule dans ma gorge sèche, mais laisser les larmes coulaient sur mon visage alors que je parlais « Eh bien, je me suis imprégné »terminais-je sans la regarder, mes larmes continuant à coulées alors que je regardais mes pieds. Rachel mis sa main sous mon menton et releva mon visage pour me regarder dans les yeux.

« Jake, qu'est-ce qui est mal ? Est-ce quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas? »Demanda-t-elle cherchant à obtenir des réponses. Je laissais échapper un petit rire à travers mes sanglots « Je crois qu'on peut dire ça » elle me tira encore plus près, autant que son petit corps d'humaine lui permettait « Est-ce le seul problème ? »

« Non »répondis-je, les sanglots que je redoutais me cassant la voix. «Je me suis imprégné sur un mec » elle embrassa le haut de ma tête « Jacob, il n'y a pas de mal à ça et si tu es inquiet à propos de ce que papa va dire, je lui en parlerais »me dit-elle sur la défensive, il m'étonnait de voir combien elle était ouverte à tout, mais je ne savais pas si je devais lui dire que ce n'était pas un mec normal. Décider que je devais tout lui dire, je m'éloigner d'elle et attrapais l'oreiller sur mon lit. Je pris une grande bouffée de l'odeur d'Edward, qui se fanaient lentement dans ma chambre.

« Je me suis imprégné sur Edward Cullen »m'étouffais-je finalement, sans oser lever les yeux vers elle, je ne voulais pas voir de dégoût ou de la déception dans ses yeux.

« Jacob »dit Rachel en m'enlevant l'oreiller de mes bras et en le jetant au sol. « Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu ne voulais le dire à personne, mais je pense que tu devrais le dire à papa, je serais avec toi, si tu veux »dit-elle en enlevant les cheveux qui retombaient devant mes yeux. Je hochais simplement la tête en réponse, comme elle me tira dans une étreinte « Jake, nous allons nous en sortir et si tu as vraiment commencé à te soucier de lui d'une façon physique et émotionnelle, eh bien je dis de retourner les règles et les légendes »dit-elle me faisant rire avant de me nettoyer pour qu'il n'y est plus aucune trace de mon bouleversement.

Au moment où nous étions arrivés dans l'allée des Swan, je pus sentir Edward partout. Je sentais mon cœur se gonfler et mon corps se détendre. _Bon, Jacob, reste normal, Bella ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui se passait_ pensais-je en aidant mon père à sortir de la voiture et Charlie sortit pour nous accueillir.

« Juste à temps »dit Charlie tendant la main à mon père, Paul et moi et de serrer Rachel dans ses bras. « Oh, Bella est là, elle est avec Edward »Charlie frissonna en disant le prénom d'Edward « Ils sont dans l'arrière cours, ils m'aident à faire le barbecue »termina-t-il en saisissant le dossier de la chaise à mon père. Super. Tout simplement génial. Il devait être ici, il est probable qu'il ne me faisait pas confiance pour ne pas dire à Bella que je m'étais imprégné de lui. Je sentis la main chaude de Paul sous mon coude et la main de Rachel dans la mienne, me traînant vers la maison alors que mes jambes ne voulaient pas bougées.

« Jake ça va aller, agis juste normalement »murmura Rachel en regardant autour de nous pour voir si quelqu'un écoutait. Paul hocha la tête, m'encourageant, mais je pouvais voir qu'il était inquiet, il savait ce qu'était la force de la traction de l'imprégnation.

«Jacob, tu es venu» appela Bella, courant à travers la maison pour se jeter sur moi. Je retenais mon souffle car le parfum d'Edward était partout sur elle et je pouvais sentir la jalousie bouillonnait en moi.

« Laisse-le respirait un peu Bella »dit Paul, tirant Bella assez loin de moi pour que je ne la sente plus. Je hochais la tête silencieusement à Paul, sachant qu'il avait compris.

Bella nous faisait signe de la suivre.

En entrant dans la cour tout ce que je remarquais étais la parfaite allure d'Edward. Il portait un pantalon noir, une chemise serré bleue clair et un pardessus gris. Ses yeux dorés étaient un peu plus sombre que la normale, peut-être avait-il faim, et il était assis sur l'herbe sous un grand arbre, une couverture blanche stratégiquement placés pour lui et Bella.

«Bonjour» dit Edward en hochant la tête dans notre direction. Je sentais mes jambes devenir pareille à de le gelée et je me réjouis que Paul était là pour me soutenir, il avait l'air si parfait que je voulais juste tomber à genoux et le supplier pour qu'il me prenne. Je vis Bella dans ma vision périphérique, elle avait l'air confuse, elle ne comprenait sans doute pas pourquoi Paul avait besoin de me tenir sur mes pieds, ou plus précisément, à l'abri d'Edward.

«S'il vous plaît, venez, venez nous rejoindre» dit Bella, en saisissant ma main et me tirant avec elle vers Edward. Je me retournais et plaidais avec Paul et Rachel de se joindre à moi silencieusement, même si je savais qu'Edward lisait mes pensées puisqu'il laissa échapper un petit rire. Heureusement, ils comprirent ma prière muette puisque Rachel prit la main de Paul dans la sienne et vint s'asseoir près de l'arbre, bien que pas aussi proche de Edward et Bella que je l'étais.

« Alors » dit Bella, brisant le silence gêné : « Je n'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps avec toi, et maintenant, je découvre que tu es imprégné, tu peux m'en dire plus à ce sujet ? Demanda-t-elle, son large sourire rayonnant vers moi. Je me retournais et regardais mon père, lui et Charlie étaient tellement absorbés par le jeu dans le salon qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen que l'un d'eux nous entende. Je ramenais mon regard vers Bella, ne voulant pas prendre trop de temps à répondre et lui donner une raison de penser que quelque chose se tramait.

« Je, euh, eh bien » balbutiais-je, incapable de trouver les mots justes, je ne savais pas si elle devait savoir la vérité ou non.

« Bella, amour, pourquoi ne pas le laisser tranquille sur ça et de voir où vont les choses avant de vous disputez au sujet de son imprégnation » dit Edward en me regardant en souriant.

Merci, dis-je dans ma tête et il hocha la tête en réponse.

« Ok, désolé Jacob » dit Bella, en me regardant et souriant en excuses. Je hochais la tête, encore incapable de parler.

« Je reviens tout de suite, il faut que j'aille faire la salade » dit Bella, se mettant debout comme Charlie était à la porte de derrière avec un saladier à la main.

« Euh, je vais voir si Bella a besoin d'aide » dit Rachel avant de se lever et de rejoindre Bella à l'intérieur. Je regardais Paul, mais avant que je puisse plaider avec lui de ne pas me laisser seul, il était déjà sur ses pieds : « Je vais vérifier le score du jeu » dit-il, en rentrant dans la maison et s'asseyant sur le canapé près de Charlie, prétendant être intéressé par le jeu, c'était stupide, il n'aimait même pas le baseball.

« Euh... Je suis désolé pour eux deux » dis-je, en regardant Edward mais il se contenta de me sourire.

« C'est bon Jacob, ça ne me dérange pas d'être seul avec toi» répondit Edward, sa belle voix envoyant des courants électriques le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Que faisait-il ? Avait-il besoin de moi ? Etait-il comme moi ? Etait-ce seulement amusant pour lui que je n'ai pas dit la vérité à Bella? Voulait-il essayer de construire une amitié avec moi ?

Je regardais la réaction d'Edward alors qu'il passé mes pensées au crible.

« Jacob», commença-t-il tout en se rapprochant, provoquant à mon cœur de rater quelques battements et à mon souffle de se saccader : «Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, j'aime Bella, du moins, je pense que je le fais, mais je suis étrangement attiré par toi, et je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie ».

Mon corps entier était douloureux pour lui maintenant, je voulais le serrer dans mes bras et le faire mien, mais Bella était à l'intérieur et mon père et Charlie aussi. Ça ne me dérangerait pas si Paul et Rachel étaient autour, ils avaient tous deux accepté cela pour le moment.  
Je me demandais ce qui avait fait changer d'avis Paul. Je le voyais jeter des coups d'œil au manque d'espace entre Edward et moi.

« Il ne veut pas te faire de mal et il savait que ça ferait du mal à Rachel s'il n'acceptait pas ton imprégnation. Il sait aussi ce que c'est et il veut être là pour toi. Il ne peut pas imaginer être loin de ta sœur, et se sent mal pour nous » dit Edward, répondant à ma question muette au sujet de Paul.

« Oh » fut tout ce que je réussis à dire.

Edward se rapprocha, comblant encore plus la distance entre nous.

«Comment fais-tu cela? » Demanda-t-il en me regardant directement dans les yeux.

« Faire quoi ? » Balbutiai-je, ma respiration saccadée et ma voix un peu tremblante.

« M'attirer à toi comme ça » répondit-il, mais avant que je ne puisse lui dire que je ne faisais rien, il avança sa main vers moi et commença à me caresser le visage. Je gémis à son contact, sa fraîcheur faisait faire à mon estomac un joli saut périlleux. Edward se servait de son pouce pour tracer des cercles autour de ma joue, je me penchais sur son toucher, ma propre main allant fourrager dans ses cheveux, le tirant plus près de moi.

« Jacob, je... » Commença Edward, mais avant qu'il ne puisse finir je le tirais vers moi, mes lèvres écrasant les siennes. Il ne me repoussait pas, au contraire, il ouvrit sa bouche et permis à ma langue d'entrée. Ma bouche était maintenant remplie de son goût sucré. Edward glissa lentement ses mains dans mes cheveux, me tirant près de lui, approfondissant le baiser. Lentement, ses mains me tiraient vers lui pour que je sois à cheval sur ses genoux. C'était incroyable, le meilleur sentiment de ma vie, en fait, alors que les mains d'Edward parcouraient mon corps, touchaient chaque parcelle de mon dos, ma poitrine et mes cuisses. Mais aussi soudainement que ça avait commencé, il s'était détaché.

« Edward, je suis désolé, je... » Commençais-je alors en descendant de lui et en me rasseyant à l'endroit où j'étais avant, loin de lui.

« Jacob, tu n'as pas besoin d'être désolé, c'était de ma faute, et ça n'aurait pas dû arriver, Bella ... » Mais je le coupais, en mettant mon doigt sur ses lèvres.

« S'il te plaît, ne me parle pas de Bella, permet-moi juste de profiter de l'instant » dis-je en riant tandis qu'il sourit et hocha la tête. Avant que je ne puisse détourner le regard et m'empêcher d'embrasser ses lèvres parfaites à nouveau, Edward m'avait tiré vers lui, pressant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa langue fraiche dansait avec la mienne, me plongeant dans un excès d'excitation. Je savais que Paul regardait de la maison et j'espérais qu'il appréciait le spectacle. Encore une fois Edward s'écarta plus tôt que je ne l'aurais aimé.

«Bella arrive» dit-il en se rasseyant à sa place et lissant ses cheveux. J'essuyais rapidement mes lèvres humides et légèrement meurtri, et arrangeais ma chemise car il l'avait un peu froissé alors qu'il baladait ses mains sur mon corps.

« Le déjeuner est prêt » appela-t-elle de la porte arrière, nous souriant, bien, c'était bon signe, elle ne devait se doutait de rien.

Je me levai et commençais à marcher en direction de la maison.

« Beau cul » entendis-je Edward murmurer avant de se lever et de me rattraper.

« Quoi ? »Demandai-je en le regardant, espérant que mon audition ne m'avait pas trompée et qu'il avait en effet fais un commentaire sur mes fesses.

« Je n'ai rien dit » sourit-il avant d'ouvrir la porte arrière et de faire un pas sur le côté pour me laisser entrer. Rachel et Paul avaient tous les deux des sourires stupides sur leurs visages quand je m'assis à la petite table de la cuisine, directement entre Edward et mon père. Je rougis et cachais mon visage dans mes mains, incapable de les regarder plus longtemps. J'entendis mon père faire un bruit de gorge. Quand je levais les yeux sur lui, il me regardait avec inquiétude, oh merde, il savait que quelque chose se tramait. Je vis ses yeux se déplaçait vers le bas, sur mes lèvres, par l'enfer, avions-nous une sorte de réaction aux vampires ou quelque chose qui laissait une marque. Je regardais autour de la table, Paul s'essuyait la bouche, et instantanément, je mis ma main à ma propre bouche. Elle était encore légèrement humide d'avoir embrassé Edward, mais à part ça, rien d'anormal.

«Paul veut simplement te taquiner, et ton père n'a rien compris, il est juste inquiet pour toi parce que tu l'air différent toutes les trois secondes » murmura Edward, si bas que je doute même que Paul l'ait entendu.

«Merci» murmurai-je, soulagé que mon père n'ait aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Bien, je pouvais comprendre pourquoi il était inquiet, je devais être bipolaire ces derniers temps, comme quand nous étions arrivés ici, je n'étais pas ravie, alors que j'aurais dû être encore un peu en colère, j'étais heureux. Pas étonnant qu'il fût inquiet. Il pourrait penser que j'avais besoin d'une aide psychologique si je ne lui disais pas la vérité. Je sentais Edward rire à côté de moi, ayant clairement lu mes pensées. Je me penchais sur mon assiette et commençais à manger, oubliant ma colère, Edward et moi faisions des progrès après tout, J'espérais juste que ça allait durer.

To be continued...


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

**POV JACOB**

Cela faisait une semaine, deux jours et 12 heures depuis que j'avais vu Edward Cullen dans la résidence Swan la dernière fois. Mon cœur me faisait mal, je voulais le voir, et je voulais le toucher. Mais surtout, je voulais savoir comment il allait. Il était difficile d'être loin de son empreinte, tout dans votre corps vous disait d'aller vers lui. Mais Edward m'avait laissé une note, il ne savait pas quand il allait me revoir. Il avait besoin de mettre les choses aux claires et de comprendre exactement ce qu'il voulait. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et ramassais la note parfaitement écrite sur le plancher et la lus pour la millionième fois.

Jacob,

S'il te plaît pardonne-moi pour ce qui s'est passé chez Bella. Je n'aurais pas dû faire cela, c'était injuste, tant pour toi que pour elle.

Je ne serai pas là pendant un moment, j'ai besoin de mettre au clair certaines choses. Je ne sais pas quand je serai de retour ou où je serai. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne serai pas loin, et quand je reviendrais, j'espère que je serais arrivé à une conclusion au sujet de tout ça.

Je sais que cela te fait du mal, je sais que ça va te faire du mal quand je serai parti. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça à Bella, je dois comprendre combien elle compte pour moi. Je sais que je suis attiré par toi Jacob, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, et tant que je ne peux le comprendre, je ne serai pas dans ta vie ou même celle de Bella.

S'il te plaît pardonne-moi.

Edward.

Je jetais la note sur le sol alors que ma colère commençait à monter. Mon corps entier tremblait, j'étais en colère et blessé. Je ne savais pas quelle émotion était la plus dominante, et elles commençaient vraiment à venir à bout de moi. Je serrais les poings et les fis monter à mes yeux, appuyant aussi fort que je le pouvais pour ne pas me transformer. Je ne m'étais pas transformé au cours des trois derniers jours, ma douleur d'être loin d'Edward devenait trop pour la meute, alors j'avais pris la solution de facilité et simplement cessé de prendre ma forme de loup comme ça, je ne sentais pas leur colère et leur gêne face à ma douleur. En fermant les yeux, je décidais que je devrais retourner dormir. Dormir était la meilleure façon d'atténuer la douleur, c'était juste bloqué tout ça aussi longtemps que possible, je pouvais dormir toute la journée, oui, comme ça, je ne ressentirais pas la douleur et personne d'autre ne saurait ce qui n'allait pas.

« Jacob, viens ici, tu es resté enfermé dans ta chambre pendant presque une semaine, j'ai besoin de te parler » appela mon père, à peine au-dessus de sa voix normale, voix basse de baryton, sachant très bien que je pouvais l'entendre. Merde, je devais l'ignorer et prétendre que je dormais encore. Dès que je fermais les yeux pour faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu ses appels, les larmes commencèrent à couler, par l'enfer, je n'allais pas pleurer pour Edward putain de Cullen, mais elles ne cessèrent pas, les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder depuis que j'avais lus la lettre il y a une semaine. Il y eut un léger coup à ma porte, je l'ignorais, roulant dans l'autre sens, fermant les yeux et en espérant que personne n'ai remarqué les larmes qui coulaient librement sur mes joues.

« Jacob, s'il te plaît descend, ton père est inquiet pour toi », ah, alors il avait envoyé Sam, mais je ne pouvais toujours pas quitter ma chambre. Comme s'il pouvait lire dans mon esprit Sam parla de nouveau : « Jacob, si tu ne vas pas là-bas pour voir ton père alors il viendra ici ».

J'entendis les bruits de pas de Sam alors qu'il marchait vers mon lit pour qu'il puisse me regarder. Lentement, j'ouvris mes yeux plein de douleur. Je vis le visage de Sam tombait immédiatement.

« Il n'est pas encore de retour? »demanda-t-il, d'une voix solennelle, douce et compréhensive. Je secouai la tête, alors que les sanglots dans le fond de ma gorge ne me permettaient pas d'utiliser ma voix.

«Jacob, je suis désolé, je ne peux pas imaginer comment tu dois te sentir, mais tu dois parler à ton père, il est si inquiet pour toi. Il est presque prêt à appeler un médecin »dit Sam, assis près de ma tête et sa main posait sur mon épaule. Un médecin? Merde, il appellerait surement le Dr Cullen, et je ne voulais pas voir l'un d'eux, pas maintenant, pas quand Edward me manquait tellement. Je m'assis et commençais à essuyer mes yeux, s'il vous plaît faites que j'ai l'air normal, puis je me levais et traversais la pièce en enfilant une paire de pantalon propre et un simple tee-shirt noir.

« Ai-je l'air normal ? » Demandais-je, en espérant que Sam dirais oui, mais je ne voulais qu'il mente non plus. Mais Sam secoua la tête.

« Jacob, tu es horrible, tes yeux sont gonflés, on dirait que tu n'as pas mangé depuis des jours, et tes cheveux sont tout ébouriffés » dit-il en me jetant ma brosse à cheveux. Je me coiffais donc et essuyais mon visage, Sam me donna un bref signe de tête avant de saisir mon bras et de me conduire vers le salon où mon père attendait, sans aucun doute, en regardant un match.

« Non, je ne peux pas le faire Sam » murmurai-je, en essayant de faire demi-tour avant d'arriver dans le petit salon. Oh, génial, ils étaient tous là, Paul, Embry, Quil, Jared, Leah et Seth, je me retournais et regardais Sam, en espérant qu'il comprendrait que j'étais en colère.

Sam articula un «pardon», son visage véritablement plein de remords. Ok, Jake, ce n'est pas la faute de Sam, donc ne soit pas en colère contre lui.

Dès que Sam et moi prirent les sièges du salon que Paul et Jared avait libéré pour nous, je baissais mes yeux sur le plancher. N'osant pas regarder mon père. J'étais beaucoup trop facile à lire.

« Jacob», commença-t-il, en roulant vers moi et soulevant ma tête avec ses grandes mains. « Mon Dieu, Jacob, quel est le problème ? »Demanda-t-il, son visage se tordant, ainsi que les pattes d'oie aux coins de ses yeux, d'inquiétude.

«Rien» soufflai-je, en tournant la tête alors que les larmes menaçaient de recoulées.

« Pouvez-vous, les gars, nous laisser un moment ? » Demanda mon père, en regardant Sam, qui hocha la tête et fit signe aux autres de le suivre.

«Nous ne serons pas loin si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit» dit-il alors qu'il quittait la maison, fermant la porte derrière lui. Mon père sortit de son fauteuil roulant, se tirant vers le haut sur le canapé à côté de moi, ses longs bras placés autour de mes épaules.

« Jacob, s'il te plaît, dit-moi quel est le problème, tu m'effraies gamin, habituellement, je sais ce qu'il se passe, mais tu agis tellement bizarrement ces derniers temps » dit-il, me tirant plus près de lui alors que mes larmes roulaient finalement sur mes joues.

« Qu'... Où... Où est Rachel? » Étouffai-je, en regardant autour de moi, elle avait dit qu'elle serait là, avec moi.

«Elle sera de retour dans un moment, elle est juste partie acheter certains trucs à l'épicerie »répondit-il, en tirant sur mon visage pour me regarder «Pourquoi? » Son visage était plein d'inquiétude et de soucis. Je ris un peu avant de lui répondre, ce qui fit sourire mon père.

« Elle avait dit qu'elle serait là quand je te le dirais » lui répondis-je, baissant la tête, honteux. Super, comme si j'avais besoin d'une autre émotion à ajouter à ce que je ressentais déjà. Mon père soupira et me tira plus près de lui.

« Eh bien, nous pouvons attendre ta sœur si cela signifie que je vais réellement savoir ce qui se passe » dit-il, en frottant mon épaule pour tenter d'apaiser ma douleur. Je pouvais voir que cela lui faisait mal, il n'aimait pas quand un de ses enfants était bouleversé et j'étais là, agissant comme si quelqu'un venait de mourir. Quand on m'avait dit que ça faisait mal d'être loin de son imprégné, je ne pensais pas que ce serait autant. Dieu, je ne pouvais imaginer ce qui se passerait si mon imprégné mourrais. Rachel rentra dix minutes plus tard, son visage s'assombrissant quand elle me vit, les larmes coulant encore sur mon visage, la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de mon père et ses bras étroitement enroulés autour de moi. Elle laissa tomber les sacs de l'épicerie sur le plancher près de la porte et se précipita, à genoux devant moi, posant ses petites mains sur mes genoux.

« Oh, Jacob, je suis tellement désolé » dit-elle, sa voix brisée alors qu'elle retenait ses larmes.

«C'est bon, je voulais juste attendre que tu rentres à la maison pour que je puisse tout dire à papa » répondis-je, en essuyant les larmes qui débordaient toujours de mes yeux. Rachel se redressa et s'assit dans le fauteuil roulant de notre père, directement en face de moi et gardant ses petites mains sur mes genoux.

«Ca va aller Jacob, je suis sur que papa va comprendre » dit-elle, en regardant mon père, le menaçant de ses yeux d'oser prendre cela à la légère. Je gardais le silence pendant un moment, écoutant les sons des gens qui jouaient et gambadaient sur la plage, le bruit de Paul et Leah quelque part, pas trop loin de la maison et le bruit des battements de cœur accélérés de mon père, alors qu'il attendait que je me mette à parler.

« Papa » étouffais-je, m'éloignant de lui, j'avais plus peur de sa réaction que je ne le pensais « Je ne veux pas que tu me haïsses »

Il me regarda comme si j'étais fou.

« Jacob, tu pourrais tuer quelqu'un que je ne te haïrais pas » dit-il, mettant son bras autour de moi.

C'était agréable d'avoir le confort des bras de papa autour de moi, cela semblait enfantin, mais c'était comme si la douleur s'atténuer un petit peu. Un peu comme quand j'étais gamin et que je m'étais blessé, papa avait embrassé la blessure et je m'étais senti mieux, comme par magie. Je soupirais profondément avant de continuer, maintenant, je m'imaginais des choses, j'aurais juré que ma chemise sentait Edward. Je secouai la tête à cette pensée alors que mon cœur se serra à nouveau douloureusement et je me mis finalement à parler.

« Papa, tu sais comment... Avant, j'étais bizarre... En quelque sorte... Bipolaire ? » Demandai-je en le regardant dans les yeux, au moins de cette façon, je pouvais lire ses réactions. Il rit et hocha la tête.

« Oui, je me souviens, ce n'était pas il y a si longtemps, et aussi ennuyeuse était tes humeurs elles étaient quand même mieux que cette dépression constante » dit-il. Je souris faiblement à travers mon visage couvert de larmes avant de continuer.

« Eh bien, j'étais comme ça parce que...Papa, je me suis imprégné » dis-je, ne détournant pas mes yeux de son visage et oubliant comment respirer. Dire que mon père avait l'air choqué était un euphémisme. En fait, il avait l'air vraiment mal alors que je ne lui avais pas encore tout dit. Mais il ne parlait pas, il me laissait continuer, sachant qu'il y avait plus. Rachel me serra étroitement le genou, me poussant, sans paroles, à continuer.

« Papa, je me suis imprégné sur un gars » dis-je, essayant toujours de lire sa réaction.

«Oh» souffla-t-il, incapable de former une phrase, génial, maintenant il était choqué et effrayé, il était même déçu de savoir que c'était un mec mais il attendait juste que je finisse. Je regardais Rachel et elle me sourit.

« Allez Jacob, il a besoin de connaître le reste » dit-elle en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Je savais que Rachel avait raison, mais ce n'était pas elle qui avait à lui dire. Elle ne savait pas combien c'était difficile.

« Papa, je me suis imprégné sur un vampire » dis-je, si bas qu'il ne m'avait sans doute pas entendu.

« Jake, s'il te plaît parle plus fort, je ne peux pas t'entendre gamin, je me fais vieux, tu sais » dit mon père, me faisant rire sincèrement pour la première fois en une semaine. Je vis les visages de mon père et de Rachel s'allumer à mon rire, ça faisait du bien de voir qu'ils étaient heureux, même s'ils étaient tous deux encore inquiets pour moi.

« Je me suis imprégné sur un gars, mais c'est aussi un vampire » dis-je, assez fort maintenant puisque je savais qu'il m'écoutait. Je sentais son emprise sur mon épaule se serrer à mes mots, bon sang, si j'étais encore un humain normal, j'aurai sans aucun doute eu mal. Je détournais mes yeux de son visage, sachant qu'il était dégoûté. Rachel était furieuse contre notre père mais n'était pas impressionné qu'il n'ait toujours rien dit, si elle avait étais un métamorphe elle se serait déjà transformé.

« Eh bien » s'étrangla-t-il, alors que le choc se dissipait lentement, sa main se déplaçant afin qu'il puisse me tourner la tête pour que je le regarde.

« Jacob, c'est bien, c'est différent » dit-il, « mais tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt, l'imprégnation est un ordre de sélection naturelle, tu n'as aucun contrôle sur elle, je ne suis pas en colère ou déçu, ou dégoûté de toi, mais cela n'explique toujours pas la dépression, non ? » Demanda-t-il, en tirant ma tête sur ses genoux quand mes sanglots devinrent incontrôlables. Il jouait doucement avec mes cheveux, attendant patiemment que je sois en mesure de continuer. Quand j'eus enfin repris mon souffle, le parfum Edward que j'imaginais sur ma chemise, remplit mes poumons alors je continuais.

« Papa, il est parti et je ne sais pas quand il sera de retour, s'il me veut, ou s'il m'ignorera juste après ce qu'il s'est passé» dis-je précipitamment, en reprenant à peine mon souffle. Mon père n'arrêta pas de jouer avec mes cheveux alors que je me redresser pour pouvoir le regardé, ma tête encore sur ses jambes.

« Jake, je suis désolé » dit-il « si tu m'avais dit cela plus tôt, je n'aurais pas autant persisté à ce que tu descendes et viennes me parler, je ne peux rien faire d'après ce que j'ai lu, mais ils disaient que, tu serais probablement dans beaucoup de douleur » dit-il, ses yeux maintenant pleins de tristesse pour moi. Je voulais lui dire que j'allais bien, mais il avait lu tous les livres, il en savait trop sur l'imprégnation pour que je puisse lui cacher la douleur que je ressentais.

« Allez gamin, je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger » dit-il, essayant désespérément de me changer les idées, bien que papa ne m'ai jamais demandé qui il était, je me demandais pourquoi ... Rachel aida mon père à revenir sur sa chaise et alors qu'il se tournait vers la cuisine, elle jeta ses bras autour de moi.

« Tu as bien fait Jake » chuchota-t-elle dans mon oreille.

« Merci d'être venus » lui dis-je, en la tirant plus près et la serrant contre ma poitrine. Je vis mon père sourire depuis la cuisine, il ne m'avait jamais vu m'entendre aussi bien avec l'une de mes sœurs, le plus souvent, c'était les jumelles contre moi et le plus souvent, je le méritais. Mais Rachel et Rebecca avaient toujours dit qu'elles étaient les seules qui était autorisés à me faire du mal, je peux dire, en regardant Rachel que si Edward ne revenait jamais elle était prête à le pourchasser et de le griller pour la douleur qu'il m'avait causée.

J'entendis toute la meute rentrer chez moi.

« Vous écoutiez ? » Demandai-je en regardant Embry, qui souriait comme un huard.

« Oui, nous avons tout entendu, et mon pote, tu es si mignon » dit-il, en me tirant vers la table de la cuisine et en mettant un tas d'aliments dans l'assiette devant moi. Je le giflais à l'arrière de la tête, moi, Jacob Black, n'était pas mignon, j'étais... Eh bien je ne sais pas, mais par l'enfer je n'étais pas mignon ! Le reste de la soirée était, bien que je déteste l'admettre, du plaisir. Nous sommes allés à la plage et avons fait un feu de joie, nous avons joué à des jeux vidéo et nous avons traîné. Bien que tout le temps, à l'arrière de mon esprit, tout ce que je pouvais voir et penser était Edward.

« Bon mec, Quil et moi restons ici, et nous prenons ton lit » cria Embry alors que le reste de la meute disait au revoir à Paul, Rachel et mon père. Je courus dans ma chambre, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'ils aient mon lit, mais ils s'étaient arrêtés à la porte.

« Oui, je sais, ma chambre pus, Paul me l'a déjà dit » leur dis-je, un peu frustré. Mais aucun d'eux ne dit rien, au contraire, ils regardaient juste dans le coin de la pièce.  
Je suivis lentement leur regard, quand mes yeux rencontrèrent les beaux yeux d'or liquide d'Edward Cullen.

To be continued...

Bon voilà un autre chapitre, je peux publier assez rapidement pendant que je suis en vacance mais après je ne sais pas trop si j'aurais le temps mais j'essaierais dans traduire un par semaine, mais je ne vous le garantis pas trop...


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

**POV JACOB**

Mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Edward alors qu'il se trouvait encore dans un coin de ma chambre. Je poussais Embry et Quil, les suppliant du regard de s'en aller, mais ils ne bougèrent pas. Au lieu de cela, ils se tenaient là avec leurs bouches grandes ouvertes comme deux idiots.

«Allez-vous-en » dis-je à mes deux amis avant de les pousser hors de ma chambre et de leur claquer la porte au nez. Je pouvais entendre Quil et Embry faire des bruits de baisers de l'autre côté de la porte, et il me fallut tout mon contrôle pour les ignorer. Je traversais lentement la pièce, faisant attention à ne pas établir de contact visuel avec Edward alors que je m'asseyais sur mon lit. Je tirais mes genoux contre ma poitrine et enveloppais mes bras autour d'elles, tentant désespérément de cacher mes émotions. Edward semblait nerveux, il passait ses mains pâles dans ses cheveux bronze parfaits, et il me regardait comme s'il avait du mal à trouver les mots justes pour parler.

Incapable de gérer le silence plus longtemps je commençais:

«Tu étais partis » lui dis-je, ma voix profonde et rauque était d'une octave plus légère que la normale. Edward hocha simplement la tête, son visage tombant et ne me regardant toujours pas.

« Je suis désolé » dit-il en levant enfin les yeux vers moi. « Je devais mettre les choses au clair mais je suis encore confus » dit-il, les mains placées soigneusement dans ses poches alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le coin de ma chambre.  
Je pris une grande respiration, jouissant de son parfum dans la pièce.

« Quand es-tu rentré ? » Demandai-je en tapotant la place sur le lit en face de moi, me déplaçant un peu pour qu'Edward puisse s'asseoir. Il s'approcha et s'assit sur mon lit, à une bonne distance.

« Je suis rentré il y a deux jours » répondit-il, les yeux baissés sur le sol maintenant.

Il y a deux jours, et je ne savais même pas. J'étais en colère contre lui pour ne pas être venu me voir plus tôt, si seulement il savait à quel point cela me faisait mal. Je vis Edward baisser la tête à mes pensées.

« Je suis désolé Jacob, j'aurais dû me douter que cela aller te faire du mal, mais j'avais besoin de passer du temps avec Bella, j'avais besoin de lui dire la vérité » dit-il, sa voix veloutée sonnait comme une musique à mes oreilles.  
Alors il l'avait dit à Bella, elle était sans doute en colère contre moi.

«Elle n'est pas fâchée contre toi Jacob » dit Edward, levant les yeux vers mon visage défait, le fait que Bella pouvait me détesté en ce moment me faisait très mal, elle était ma meilleure amie, je ne voulais pas la perdre, et par l'enfer je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal...

« Alors tu as vu Bella » étouffais-je, voulant savoir ce qui s'était passé entre les deux. Edward hocha la tête en réponse.

«Oui, je l'ai vu, mais elle n'était pas très heureuse de ce que j'avais à lui dire »dit-il avec son sourire en coin un peu bizarre. Je voulais aller vers lui et le guérir de sa douleur, de le prendre dans mes bras, pour le réconforter jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mieux. Au lieu de cela, je le regardais juste fixement en attendant qu'il soit prêt à continuer.

«Le temps que j'ai passé à l'extérieur, pensant à tout ce qui était arrivé, j'ai réalisé que je n'étais pas amoureux de Bella comme je l'avais pensé, elle était plus comme une petite sœur, quelqu'un que je veux protéger et entretenir, mais pas pour la même raison que j'avais d'abord pensé »dit Edward. Je sentais mon cœur sauter quelques battements et s'accélérer à ses mots. Est-ce que cela voulait-il dire qu'il avait rompu avec Bella?

« Je... Je...Je suis désolé »bégayais-je, en atteignant son bras et posant ma main sur son épaule, c'était un de ces moments où l'imprégnation était ennuyeuse, une partie de moi sautait de joie que lui et Bella ne soit plus ensemble et que j'avais mes chances, et l'autre partie voulait juste être ici avec lui en ami.

« Non, ça va, je suis réellement heureux de cela, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pensé à tout ça si tu ne t'étais pas imprégné sur moi, j'aurais vécu un mensonge » dit-il, mettant sa main sur la mienne. Mon corps tout entier vibrait à son contact. J'avais oublié la sensation de sa peau glacée sur la mienne, plus chaude. C'était comme des courants électriques qui traversaient tout mon corps, mais c'était un bon sentiment, un sentiment que je voudrais ressentir plus souvent. J'étais assis là en silence, avec ma main sur l'épaule d'Edward et la sienne posée par-dessus la mienne, je savais qu'il aurait pleuré s'il le pouvait, il aimait Bella et ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, mais il ne voulait pas d'elle de la même manière qu'elle elle le voulait. Alors il l'y avait mis fin, ne voulant pas vivre dans le mensonge. Il devait avoir mal. Bella se sentait probablement comme Leah quand Sam s'était imprégné sur sa cousine, Emily.

«Comment l'as-t-elle prit? » Demandai-je, incapable de gérer le silence plus longtemps.

« Elle était bouleversée et en colère, il a fallu que je me répète plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise enfin ce que j'avais dit, elle ne m'a cru que quand je lui ai dit que c'était fini » répondit-il, couché sur mon lit, la tête penchée sur le côté, me regardant.

« Je suis vraiment désolé » répétais-je mais je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire d'autre.

Devais-je m'allonger à côté de lui ? Devais-je le prendre dans mes bras jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mieux ? Et tout ça, est-ce que ça voulait dire que je pouvais rester auprès d'Edward ?

« Jacob» commença Edward, me tirant loin de mes pensées. «Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'est vraiment ce lien entre nous mais je tiens à le comprendre, je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Je ne l'avais pas réalisé, mais je ne pouvais pas rester à l'écart plus longtemps. Je ne pouvais pas rester loin de toi plus longtemps » termina-t-il, causant à mon cœur de rater quelques battements et à mon visage de se teinter d'un beau rouge écarlate.

« Eh bien » offris-je, en essayant de penser à quelque chose à dire, la dernière chose que je voulais était qu'Edward me pense stupide. «Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie, enfin, pas exactement, mais je sais que je ne peux pas rester loin de toi, ça faisait tellement mal, lorsque tu étais parti »dis-je, reposant ma tête contre la tête de mon lit, mes pensées voyageant de nouveau vers la semaine où Edward était parti.

« Je suis tellement désolé » dit-il après avoir lu mes pensées, il était assis et se déplaça à côté de moi « je ne savais pas que tu souffrais autant, et peu importe comment ça fonctionne ce lien entre nous, quelle que soit notre relation, je te le promets, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je ne pense même pas que je veuille rester loin de toi » j'avalais ses paroles, il connaissait certainement les bonnes choses à dire. Edward tendit la main et se mit à caresser mes cheveux provoquant un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

« Je souhaite vraiment savoir comment tu fais » dit-il, son sourire en coin sur son visage.

« Faire quoi? » Demandais-je en fermant les yeux et profitant de son souffle sur mon visage et de sa main jouant avec mes cheveux.

« M'attirer de la façon dont tu le fais »répondit-il, sa main se dirigeant maintenant vers ma joue et s'y reposant. Je gardais les yeux fermés et réfléchissais un moment.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire, mais je suis sûr que ça a à voir avec l'imprégnation ». Je sentais Edward se rapprocher de moi, j'ouvris un œil. Il était à quelques centimètres de moi, son souffle balayant mon visage, c'était agréable mais j'aspirais à plus.

Je me rapprochais lentement et appuyais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je ne m'attendais pas une réponse, j'ai donc été surpris quand Edward pressa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Lentement, il ouvrit la bouche permettant à ma langue d'entrer. Nos langues dansaient ensemble, son goût sucré remplissant mes sens. Le baiser devint plus passionné et je poussais Edward contre moi avec plus de force. Je glissais ma main derrière sa tête et l'attirais à moi. J'entendis son doux gémissement alors que son entrejambe frottait contre le mien. Je pouvais sentir mon jean me serrais au niveau de mon entrejambe, mais je ne brisais pas le baiser pour autant, je n'avais même pas pensé à respirer. Je déplaçais mes mains dans son dos, sentant chacune de ses courbes parfaites et de sa musculature. Je gémis bruyamment quand Edward poussa son bassin contre le mien, nos corps se déplaçant en même temps. Une de ses mains était dans mes cheveux et l'autre glissait sous ma chemise frottant délicatement mon estomac. Après un certain temps Edward bougea la tête vers l'arrière me permettant de prendre une grande gorgée d'air, mais dès que mes poumons furent remplis j'attirai de nouveau Edward à moi pour en avoir plus. Mon corps entier criait pour lui, la bosse de mon pantalon palpitait d'excitation. Comme je tirais Edward vers le bas nos lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau et je sentis un grondement sortir de sa poitrine. Cette fois, le baiser était plus passionné et la main pâle d'Edward arracha ma chemise en un mouvement rapide.

« Wow» soufflai-je, impressionné par son empressement. Il ne me permit pas de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre puisque ses lèvres s'écrasaient à nouveau sur les miennes, son jean maintenant aussi serré que le mien. Cependant plus tôt que je l'aurais souhaité Edward se retira à nouveau. S'essuyant les lèvres du revers de sa main et utilisant un coussin pour couvrir le devant de son pantalon.

«Oh, Edward, je suis désolé» soufflai-je, en tirant la couette pour couvrir ma propre bosse.

« Stop, arrête de t'excuser Jacob, tu n'as rien fait de mal, c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça » dit Edward, en secouant la tête et en la mettant dans ses mains. Je m'avançais vers lui et le tirais vers moi, en faisant tout mon possible pour qu'il se sente mieux, je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente mal à cause de ce que nous venions de faire. Étais-je vraiment si mauvais ?  
Il devait avoir lu dans mes pensées, parce qu'il me tint plus près, en utilisant son doigt pour tracer la courbe de ma bouche.

« Non, Jacob, tu n'étais pas mauvais, c'était l'un des meilleurs moments de ma vie jusqu'à présent, mais il ne devait quand même pas arriver, pas quand je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire avec moi-même ».

J'essayais de lutter contre les larmes, des larmes de joie et de tristesse, je savais que Bella avait mal, et c'était de ma faute, mais en même temps, j'étais tellement heureux qu'Edward voulait voir où cette relation aller nous menais.

«Je dois y aller, ma famille a reçu des informations inquiétantes ces derniers temps, Alice a vu ma rupture avec Bella avant même que je comprenne que c'était ce que j'allais faire, elle m'a également vu fuir, et ils pensent qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec moi, ils pensent que je pourrais fuir et rester loin cette fois. Et comme ils ne peuvent pas franchir la ligne, j'ai besoin d'aller vérifier » dit Edward, me regardant et en embrassant mes lèvres avant de me laisser et de se dirigeait vers la fenêtre ouverte.

« Quand reviendras-tu ? » Demandais-je avant que je ne puisse m'en empêcher. Je sentis mes joues rougir, stupide Jacob, tu ne pouvais pas la jouer cool au lieu d'avoir l'air désespéré, me morigénais-je.

Je vis Edwards sourire à mes pensées. « Je ne sais pas quand je te reverrai, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à penser et à travailler, et je ne sais pas comment ou si cela sera possible, mais je ne serai pas loin, et si tu as besoin de moi, appelle-moi » dit-il, glissant un morceau de papier parfaitement plié que j'ai supposé être son numéro.

Edward sauta de ma fenêtre et partit avant que je ne puisse lui dire au revoir.

Je m'étendis sur mon lit, pensant à haute voix cette fois « Est-ce vraiment le fruit du hasard ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Edward joue-t-il avec moi ? Serais-je seulement un objet sexuel qu'il peut utiliser à sa disposition ? »  
Je gémis fortement alors que je me levais du lit, sortant de ma chambre et allant dans le salon bondé.  
Mon père était dans son fauteuil roulant, me regardant avec un sourire sur son visage, Paul et Rachel étaient sur un siège, me souriant eux aussi, et Quil et Embry étaient sur le canapé, me regardant en élevant leurs sourcils de manière sexuelle.

« Qu'est-ce... Vous avez écouté? » Criai-je, en les regardant tous. Ils me sourirent et commencèrent à caqueter comme des hyènes.

« Eh bien, Jake, tu es bruyant quand tu gémis » dit Embry, provoquant à tout le monde de rire plus fort

Je le giflais à l'arrière de sa tête surdimensionnée « tais-toi où je vais te frapper »menaçais-je, en rendant ma voix aussi menaçante et en colère que possible.

« Ah, Jake grandit ! » Intervint Quil, entraînant tout le monde de rire comme des hyènes à nouveau.

«La même chose vaut pour toi Quil, je vais te faire du mal si tu ne te tais pas».

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, les yeux fixés sur eux, les défiant de dire autre chose.  
Après un moment, je laissais mes bras se détendre, en supposant qu'ils s'étaient calmés, mais bien sûr, mon père se sentit obliger d'en rajouter.

« Oui, Jacob, comment s'est passée ta première expérience de grand garçon ? »Demanda-t-il, les faisant tous éclaté de rire à nouveau, Quil, Embry, Paul et Rachel riaient si fort qu'ils étaient pliés en deux et s'étouffaient à cause du manque d'oxygène.  
Je sentais mon corps trembler, ce n'était pas drôle, c'était censé être un moment d'intimité !

«Nous sommes désolés fils, nous sommes tous simplement heureux que l'enfant Cullen soit revenu avant que quelque chose de stupide n'arrive, et nous sommes heureux pour toi, peut-être que le gosse... Euh Edward n'est pas si confus et qu'il va vouloir se mettre officiellement avec toi si tu es assez persistant »me dit mon père, me faisant me demandait comment il savait que c'était Edward alors que je ne lui avais rien dit.  
Comme s'il pouvait lire dans mon esprit, il me répondit.

« Souviens-toi quand je suis venu te réveiller l'autre fois, eh bien je t'ai entendu marmonner dans ton sommeil et tu disais son nom ».

Tout le monde éclata encore de rire alors que j'étais assis sur le canapé, dans une position inconfortable. Je sursautais alors que mon téléphone sonnait.  
Le nom de Bella Swan clignotait sur l'écran. Je remerciais le Seigneur que le nom de celui qui appelait s'affichait, maintenant, je pouvais décider si je voulais répondre ou non.

To be continued...


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

**POV JACOB**

Je regardais mon téléphone clignoté, ma sonnerie résonnant fortement dans le salon.

«C'est Bella »leur dis-je, en les voyants confus « et je ne sais pas si je veux lui parler, je pense qu'elle pourrait être énervée. » Ils semblaient tous sympathiser avec moi, parce que la totalité de leurs visages étaient défaits, si je n'étais pas si nerveux et indécis face à cet appel, j'aurais surement ri d'eux.

« Veux-tu que je réponde et lui dise que tu n'es pas là ? » Me demanda mon père, mettant sa main sur le téléphone. Mais au moment où je lui remis il s'arrêta, c'était une bonne chose, cela signifiait qu'elle avait abandonné. Je me retournais et me rassis sur le canapé pour porter mon attention sur le jeu de basket-ball à la télévision, cool les Bulls de Chicago avaient gagné. Deux secondes plus tard, le téléphone sonna dans la maison, le bruit strident me faisant mal à mes oreilles sensibles. Je vis mon père roulait vers la cuisine et prendre le combiné.

« Allô»

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

« Charlie, Jacob n'est pas ici, je lui dirais que tu as appelé demain matin, je ne sais pas quand il sera de retour » dit mon père, je lisais sur son visage qu'il était difficile pour lui de se trouver directement face à son meilleur ami.

« Je ne couvre pas le cul de mon gosse, Swan, je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles, je suis sûr que la tienne réagit encore excessivement à quelque chose, comme elle le fait toujours » cria-t-il, sa voix profonde faisant écho sur les murs de la maison. Oh merde, maintenant mon père se disputait avec son meilleur ami à cause de moi, je ne pensais vraiment pas que quelque chose comme ça pouvait arrivait. Pensant qu'il était préférable de laisser mon père hors de cela, je me levai du canapé, ouvrant la porte aussi doucement que je le pouvais avant de faire marche arrière et de claquait la porte, veillant à ce que Charlie ai entendu.

«Hé le vieux, je suis à la maison » appelais-je, agissant comme si je venais de rentrer à la maison.

Mon père me regardait stupéfait.

« Je ne veux pas que tu te disputes avec Charlie, c'est entre moi et Bella, je me débrouillerais avec lui » murmurai-je, en lui serrant l'épaule tandis qu'il me tendait le téléphone.

« Chef Swan, mon père m'a dit que Bella voulait me parler » dis-je, agissant poliment, même si j'étais furieux à cause de la façon dont il avait parlé à mon père.

« Bien sûr, Jacob, je vais la chercher » dit-il. J'entendis l'appel de Charlie pour sa fille. Je me préparais, m'appuyant sur la table avec le téléphone saisi fermement dans une main et l'autre fermement placé sur la chaise en face de moi.

« Jacob Black, comment as-tu pu ? » Demanda-t-elle, d'une voix haute et cassée, oh merde, elle allait pleurer. « Il était l'amour de ma vie, tu as bien vu à quel point ça me faisait mal quand il n'était pas là, et tu me l'as volé ! »Cria-t-elle, sa lourde respiration faisant un bruit statique dans le téléphone alors qu'elle avait cessé de parler.  
Je voulais crier et lui dire que ce n'était pas de ma faute, que je n'avais aucun contrôle sur l'imprégnation, mais elle le savait, alors au lieu de ça, je m'assis en silence, attendant qu'elle continue.

« N'as-tu pas même pensé une seule seconde à quelqu'un d'autre, à part toi-même ? » Exigea-t-elle, en claquant, à ce que je crois, son poing sur la table de la cuisine.

« Bella, je... » Mais elle me coupa, en criant si fort que je devais éloigner le combiné de mon oreille pour comprendre « Il ne t'aime pas, Jacob Black, jamais, tu m'entends? Il est juste confus, et quelles que soient les chances que tu penses avoir avec lui, tu ferais mieux d'y réfléchir à nouveau, parce qu'il m'aime, et qu'il sera de retour, tu as juste tout gâché pour l'instant, mais il va revenir ! »

Tout mon corps tremblait de la tête aux pieds et tout mon être était rempli de la rage qui venait avec la transformation, je craquais « Bella, tais-toi, s'il te plaît, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de faire ça, ce n'est pas comme si je voulais Edward, c'est juste arrivé, et je ne peux l'arrêter » criais-je, appuyant sur ma tempe de ma main libre.

« Eh bien, reste loin de lui et ne le force pas, c'est ce qui est censé être. Edward et moi ensemble et toi là-bas ... Comme notre ami »cria-t-elle, ce qui provoqua à mon corps de trembler encore plus.

«Bella, tu ne comprends pas, je ne peux pas rester à l'écart, cela m'a fait tellement mal quand il était parti, j'ai besoin de lui, et je suis désolé que tu sois pris au milieu, mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire à ce sujet, c'est à Edward de voir maintenant » murmurai-je, résistant à l'envie de me transformer dans la petite cuisine.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de lui Jacob, tu le veux, c'est différent » cria-t-elle, « tu ne peux pas avoir tout ce que tu veux »finit Bella, à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, je laissais tomber le téléphone, alors que mon corps tremblait violemment.

« Jake, calme-toi » entendis-je Embry dire alors qu'il s'approchait de moi, ses deux bras levés en signe de reddition. Lentement, il se mit à genoux à côté de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule. «Ne le fait pas Jake, ce n'est pas la peine».  
Je me calmais un peu et Embry attendit patiemment que les tremblements s'arrêtent.

« JACOB, NE M'IGNORE PAS, JE N'AI PAS FINI » cria Bella. Je restais sur le sol et délicatement attrapais le téléphone.

« Quoi ? » Crachais-je, ma voix pleine de rage et de venin. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, je la coupais. « Tu sais quoi Bella, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas parler à Leah, vous deux, vous pouvez devenir les jumelles amères ou quelque chose comme ça, parce que ce n'est pas de ma faute ».

«Comment oses-tu me parler comme ça» cracha-t-elle «je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, espèce de pédé stupide» et avec ça elle me raccrocha au nez.

Lentement, je me levais, Embry mit son bras autour de moi et me dirigea vers le canapé.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? »Demanda-t-il «je peux demander à Sam de venir ici, il a vécu cela, il pourrait être en mesure de t'aider » dit-il, en me regardant avec inquiétude, il était vraiment mon meilleur ami. Je secouai la tête et m'assis sur le canapé, résistant à l'envie de pleurer, je ne voulais vraiment pas faire de mal à Bella, mais j'étais vraiment content qu'Edward ne soit plus avec elle, étais-je un monstre?

«Elle s'en remettra Jake »me rassura Quil, s'approchant et s'asseyant près de mes pieds pour qu'il puisse me regarder dans les yeux, qui ne voulaient pas quitter le sol. «Elle semble toujours te pardonnait »termina-t-il, avant de se tourner vers les autres, les priant avec ses yeux marron foncés de l'aider. Il me fallut un moment pour remarquer qu'Embry avait disparu, mais il sortit de ma chambre quand je relevai les yeux, un sourire sournois sur son visage.

«Jake, crois-moi, tout sera ok »dit-il, rangeant son téléphone portable dans sa poche alors qu'il prenait le siège à côté de moi.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, j'entendis quelqu'un frapper doucement à la porte, dieu ne la laissez pas entrer si c'était Bella mais je n'eus pas le temps de cligner les yeux avant qu'Embry couru pour répondre à la porte. Mon père roulant juste derrière lui, je pouvais les entendre parler à quelqu'un, mais je n'écoutais pas vraiment, mes pensées étaient éparpillées un peu partout, est-ce que cela valait-il de perdre Bella ? Surtout quand je n'étais même pas sûr qu'Edward me voulait vraiment. Je pouvais entendre mon père et Embry raconter la conversation que j'avais eue avec Bella, mais encore une fois, je n'écoutais pas vraiment. Quil était toujours assis sur le sol en face de moi, les yeux rivés sur la télévision et sa main couvrant son nez et sa bouche. Je regardais Paul faire la même chose. Rachel me regarda en haussant les épaules, elle ne savait ce qu'ils faisaient non plus.

«Jacob, mec, vient ici une minute» m'appela Embry, tendant le cou vers la porte en bois pour me regarder. Je soufflais, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine comme un enfant gâté qui était forcé de faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas et me dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

« Quoi ? » Demandai-je, debout derrière Embry, en colère. Mais cela ne dura pas, il était là, debout devant ma porte, littéralement à deux centimètres de mon père et Embry, j'ouvris la bouche, mon cœur sauta quelques battements alors que mes yeux se posaient sur lui.

« Ton ami m'a appelé il a dit que tu étais bouleversé » je ne pouvais même pas trouver les mots pour lui répondre, il était si parfait et il était venu ici, pour moi, parce qu'Embry l'avait appelé et lui avait dit que j'allais mal. Je vis mon père retournait dans le salon, où je remarquais qu'il jetait un livre à Paul et giflait l'arrière de la tête de Quil en leur murmurant de montrer un peu de respect et de découvrir leur nez.

« Ok, eh bien, je vais aller plus loin et ne pas écouter » dit Embry, en me poussant de toutes ses forces vers le sol. Les bras frais d'Edward me rattrapant avant que je ne frappe le sol, et, lentement, il me remit sur mes pieds.

« Merci » murmurai-je, mes joues évoluant de l'ocre au rose en quelques secondes. Edward sourit et me prit la main, m'emmenant à l'avant et nous asseyant sur l'herbe froide.

«Je suis vraiment désolé pour Embry, je ne sais pas ce qu'il pensait » lui dis-je, mon visage encore rose d'avoir étais rattrapé par Edward, encore une fois.

« Eh bien, Jacob, je ne sais pas ce qu'il pensait » dit Edward, couché sur l'herbe et en mettant ses mains derrière sa tête.

Ah oui, lecteur d'esprit, duh !

Edward rigola face à mes pensées.

« Alors à quoi pensait Embry ? » Demandais-je, en regardant le visage parfait d'Edward. Il sourit de son sourire en coin, mais ne dit rien, oh s'il vous plaît, ne me dites pas qu'il fait ce que je pense qu'il fait. Je rougis encore plus à mes propres pensées, Embry l'ami fidèle. Confirmant mes pensées Edward hocha la tête.

« Oui, il essaie de nous pousser ensemble, et il pense qu'il fait un bon travail » je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, les mots étaient sortis avant que je ne puisse les arrêter.

« Eh bien, fait-il un bon travail ? »

Merde, Jacob, ne le regarde pas désespérément. Edward ne répondit pas, au contraire, il me regarda et haussa les épaules, eh bien, c'était mieux que rien.

« Alors, Edward, pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? » Demandai-je en me penchant sur mon coude pour que je puisse le regarder de plus près et sentir son haleine fraîche dansait sur mon visage tandis qu'il parlait.

« Je sentais que j'avais besoin d'être ici, dès qu'Embry a appelé et dit que tu étais en colère et bouleversé, je me suis senti attiré par cet endroit. Quand il m'a demandé de venir ici et vois-tu, j'ai dit non, mais juste avant il a raccroché, et j'ai changé d'avis. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi » dit-il, ses beaux yeux ne laissant jamais les miens. « Alors, s'il te plaît, dit-moi ce qui s'est passé ».

Je sentais mon corps tremblait à la seule pensée de Bella, et m'appuyais sur les capacités d'Edward pour qu'il sache ce qui s'était passé. Je repassais toute la conversation dans ma tête, et quand j'arrivais à la fin, la partie où elle m'avait appelé 'pédé' et a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir, je l'entendis siffler, c'était faible et doux, et il vibrait de sa poitrine à sa gorge, normalement, j'aurais été dégoûté par ce bruit, mais parce qu'il était comme ça et parce que j'avais mal, il était l'un des plus doux sons que j'avais jamais entendu.

« Pensez-vous que nous allons les voir faire ou quoi ? » Entendis-je murmurer Quil de l'intérieur. Edward et moi tournâmes nos têtes en même temps et nous vîmes Quil, Embry, Paul, Rachel et mon père tous se baissant à l'unisson pour ne pas qu'on ne les voit pas, c'était vraiment drôle, et chacun de nous se mit à rire de cela.

« Jacob, je suis tellement désolé que Bella ait agi comme ça » dit Edward après ça et me tirant vers lui, la tête appuyée sur sa poitrine.

« Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, elle a une raison de me haïr » étouffais-je, sachant que je m'énervais à nouveau.

« Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être si méchante, elle m'avait dit qu'elle comprenait, elle a dit qu'elle ne s'en prendrait pas à toi » m'apaisa Edward, traçant des lignes sur le côté de mon visage avec ses doigts pâles. Je me sentais moi-même calmer, et plus, heureux, alors qu'il me touchait.

« Elle avait dit qu'elle allait prendre tout sur moi, et je le mérite, pas toi » dit-il, me regardant alors que je tendis le cou pour le voir.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, vraiment, tu n'as rien fait de mal Edward, tu pouvais rester avec elle, mais tu ne l'as pas fait, de toute évidence quelque chose n'allait pas » lui dis-je, en me tirant vers le haut et en appuyant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser était différent des deux derniers, ce n'était pas aussi ardent, et il n'était pas aussi passionné, il était doux et tendre et caressant. Il était comme je l'avais toujours imaginé des gens qui s'aimaient. Edward bougea sa main et me tira sur lui, nos corps se fondant l'un dans l'autre.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour Bella » souffla-t-il en remuant ses lèvres contre les miennes « et je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'est cette chose entre nous, mais je sais que je l'aime un peu plus tous les jours ». Je souris à ça avant d'embrasser ses lèvres une fois de plus. Je me couchais sur lui et enroulais mes bras autour de lui.  
« Oui, est-ce que cela signifie que tu es mon ami ? » Demandai-je en faisant la moue. Plutôt que de répondre avec des mots Edward prit ma lèvre inférieure entre les siennes, la suçotant légèrement. J'essayais, sans succès, d'arrêter le gémissement qui s'échappa de mes lèvres.

« Yessssss » entendis-je Embry crier de l'intérieur. Je m'écartai d'Edward et les vis tous à la fenêtre, aucun d'entre eux dégoûtés, comme je l'aurais pensé, en fait ils avaient tous l'air plutôt heureux.

« Désolé, Edward, j'ai quelques amis et de la famille à tuer. Puis-je te voir demain ? » Demandais-je, en m'asseyant lentement et marchant vers la porte d'entrée. Il hocha la tête en réponse et couru vers Forks, rentrant chez lui.

« Oh, mon dieu, je l'aime » gémis-je, en réalisant ce qu'était le sentiment étrange dans le creux de mon estomac, mais il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il le découvre, nous avions fait un peu de progrès et je ne voulais pas tout gâcher en allant trop loin.

« Alors, Cullen a un nouveau compagnon » entendis-je quelqu'un dire, pas très loin d'ici, quelque part au dessus de la forêt « Eh bien, on dirait que c'est une nouvelle chasse ».

Je me dirigeais vers les hurlements bruyants de quelques-uns des membres de la meute, tous tournaient à plein régime, il semblait, chassaient-ils quelqu'un ? Cette voix ?  
Je ne pensais pas plus longtemps alors que je courais à corps perdu dans la forêt, Quil, Embry et Paul derrière moi.

_C'est la tête rouge, Victoria, elle ne va plus chasser Bella, tu es devenu l'objet de son obsession maintenant Jacob,_ dit Sam dans ma tête, me faisant m'arrêter et je devais lutter contre l'envie de courir vers Edward.

To be continued...


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

**POV JACOB**

Je courais aussi vite que je le pouvais, les arbres n'étaient plus que des tâches floues vertes et marron à côté de moi. Je ne pensais à rien, sauf à trouver la tête rouge, Victoria.

_Divisez-vous !_ Ordonna Sam par télépathie, _Jacob et Embry vous allez à l'ouest, Leah et Seth vers l'est, Paul et Jared vers le nord et Quil, suis-moi, nous nous dirigerons vers le sud._

Suivant les ordres de Sam, je me mis à courir vers l'ouest de la forêt, espérant avec chaque fibre de mon corps que nous allions avoir ce buveur de sang. Plus vite, je courais, plus nerveux je me sentais, et je finis donc par tomber sur le sol feuillu de la forêt.

_Jake, ne pense pas à ça maintenant, nous devons nous concentrer_ dit Embry, en me rattrapant et m'aidant à me relever.

Et c'est là que j'entendis l'appel de Paul. Nous nous étions tous retournés, nous dirigeant vers l'endroit où Paul et Jared se trouver, il fallait nous dépêcher, si elle arrivait à la mer, elle aurait l'avantage. Alors que je contournais le dernier virage, je la vis. Ses cheveux rouges flamboyants semblables à du feu, sa peau pâle et ses traits me rappelant un félin sauvage. Son odeur était la plus écrasante, on aurait dit un agent de blanchiment acide mélangé avec le sel et l'odeur de rouille du sang frais.

_Encerclez-la, qu'elle n'ait nulle part où aller,_ ordonna Sam tandis que nous nous rapprochions d'elle.

« Oh, regarder ça, c'est le défilé des chiots » dit-elle d'une voix traînante, sa douce voix enfantine ne correspondant vraiment pas avec ses traits sauvages. Avant que je ne puisse cligner des yeux Victoria jeta ses bras autour de moi, ses dents blanches s'enfonçant dans ma nuque. Je hurlais de douleur et elle me rejeta sur le sol alors que la meute sautait sur elle, tout ce que je pouvais faire était de regarder, trop pris par la douleur, pendant que chaque membre de la meute arrachait et déchirait le vampire. Je pouvais sentir le sang, et la douleur de la meute dès que l'un d'entre eux était blessé. Je pouvais entendre dans leur esprit qu'ils étaient tous trop inquiets pour moi pour se concentraient correctement, parce qu'un vampire ne serait en général jamais battu qu'avec de nombreux loups.

«Ce n'est pas fini » cria Victoria, en jetant Paul et Sam loin d'elle et avant qu'Embry et Quil puissent lui sautait dessus, elle avait sauté sur le côté de la falaise et dans la précipitation, dans l'eau froide en dessous, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que nous poussions l'attraper maintenant, elle avait la vitesse et la capacité de nager sans respirer alors que nous non, mais si elle revenait, j'irais personnellement lui arracher la tête.

« Jacob, tu vas bien ? » Demanda Sam, se retransformant dans sa forme humaine, en boutonnant le dernier bouton de son short pendant qu'il parlait. J'essayais de répondre, mais tout ce qui sortit fut un hurlement déchirant, il emplissait l'air et fit fuir tous les animaux autour de nous.

« Sam, ça ne va pas, il ne guérit pas » dit Seth, se précipitant vers moi et mettant sa main près de la morsure.

« Je pense qu'elle l'a mordu » dit-il, en bougeant ma grosse tête, provoquant une sensation douloureuse de brûlure qui se répandit à travers tout mon corps. Je revenais progressivement à ma forme humaine, maintenant la douleur me frappa vraiment, ma tête me brûlait, mon cou me brûlait, et je voulais juste crier.

« Seth, Embry, quelqu'un... Je me fiche de qui, juste allaient avertir le Dr Cullen que nous arrivons» ordonna Sam, sa voix pleine d'inquiétude alors qu'il me recouvrait d'une paire de jeans coupées pour cacher ma nudité.

« Que dois-je lui dire ? » Demanda Seth, pas très excité à propos d'entrer dans le territoire ennemi, même si Edward n'était pas un ennemi, il était parfait. La brûlure s'intensifia et cette fois, je laissais échapper un cri.

« Dis-lui que Jacob a été mordu et que nous avons besoin de son aide » dit Sam, en mettant ses bras sous moi pour me porter. Ma tête commença à tourner dès que Sam se dirigea vers la maison des Cullen. La brûlure devenait trop insupportable mais c'était une chaleur différente, une sensation de brûlure différente d'avant. Ce fut pire. Il semblait que mon sang fût en feu et fût trop épais pour passer dans mes veines. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser.  
Alors que nous étions arrivés à la porte de la maison des Cullen, j'entendis l'un d'entre eux dire un rapide.

« Amenez-le à l'intérieur, montez les escaliers, je serai là dans une seconde, Embry et Seth sont dans mon bureau et ont mis un lit en place pour lui » expliqua le Dr Cullen avant de partir dans la forêt. Je me suis demandé un instant ce qu'il faisait, et où il allait, jusqu'à ce que la douleur devienne beaucoup trop forte et que mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. Oh enfer, étais-je en train de mourir ? Je ne pouvais même pas sentir Sam se déplacer alors qu'il courait dans les escaliers et rejoindre Embry et Seth.

« Etends-le là » dit Embry, en désignant le lit d'hôpital. Les draps étaient frais contre ma peau chaude, mais je n'eus pas le temps d'en profiter que la brûlure s'intensifia encore et que mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine. Je serrais ma main sur lui, en espérant atténuer la douleur.

« Jake, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Seth, sa voix frénétique alors qu'il tentait désespérément de m'aider. Je me sentais si mal que je ne pouvais pas lui répondre, je me sentais si mal que je ne pouvais pas lui mentir et dire que ce n'était pas douloureux, mais c'était atroce, et j'avais du mal à respirer. Le Dr Cullen revint quelques instants plus tard, les bras chargés d'objets divers et d'instruments de l'hôpital.

« Alors, vous pensez qu'il a été mordu ? » Demanda-t-il, penché sur mon corps et en regardant à l'endroit où la brûlure faisait le plus mal.

« Ça... Ça brûle » étouffais-je, en rejetant la tête en arrière et en fermant les yeux pour lutter contre l'envie de crier. Dr Cullen leva les yeux vers moi, un pli soucieux entre les sourcils, comment une pierre pouvait montrer de l'émotion ?

« C'est le venin » entendis-je dire Edward de la porte, sa belle voix douce me calma, m'aida à ne pas tenir compte de la brûlure et de ne pas bouger pour le Dr Cullen.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Demanda Sam et je le voyais se tourner vers Edward, son corps entier tremblant de rage. Edward traversa la pièce à un rythme normal, et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

« Je veux dire, il a été mordu, et » mais il s'interrompit car il baissa finalement les yeux vers le bas me regardant dans les yeux.

« Carlisle » dit-il sa voix normalement veloutée n'était plus qu'un sifflement. « Que pouvons-nous faire ? » Exigea-t-il, en détournant les yeux de mon visage et en regardant son père adoptif. Je le vis se raidir et entendis les soupirs du reste de la meute, ils avaient probablement pensé que j'allais mourir, je croyais que j'allais mourir, oh s'il vous plaît laissez-moi mourir, ça faisait tellement mal.

« Non, ne pense pas comme ça » murmura Edward, saisissant ma main dans la sienne et la serrant, en utilisant son pouce pour tracer des lignes sur le dos de ma main. C'était agréable, cela m'aida à tourner mon esprit loin de la chaleur de mon sang, même si ce n'était que pour un moment.

« Carlisle » dit Edward à nouveau, mais cette fois c'était plus proche d'un cri «il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire? » Je tournais la tête pour regarder le doc, grossière erreur, la douleur empirait quand je bougeais mon cou. Je criai finalement, n'étant pas en mesure d'en supporter plus.

« Edward »commença le Dr Cullen « Je ne sais pas s'il y a quelque chose que nous puissions faire, de ce que je crois, d'après ce que j'ai lu, notre venin est mortel pour les loups, c'est fini » il me semblait que le monde autour de moi s'écroulait, j'allais mourir, et ce n'était même pas une mort cool, je n'avais même pas emmené cette chienne avec moi.

« Non, Carlisle, il doit y avoir quelque chose » dit Edward, me faisant cesser de penser et écouter sa voix parfaite. « Je ne peux pas le perdre, pas maintenant, je sais ce que je veux maintenant, et je...» Mais le Dr Cullen le coupa.

« Edward, le mieux qu'on puisse faire est d'essayer de sucer le venin, mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps et nous ne savons pas l'effet qu'aura son sang sur nous ».

« Sucer? » Demanda Seth, sa voix était dégoûtée.

« Oui, boire autant du sang de Jacob que nous pouvons jusqu'à ce que le venin soit hors de son corps » expliqua le Dr Cullen. Je me sentis frissonner à l'idée d'être à nouveau mordu par un vampire, mais ensuite, je pensais à Edward et ce qu'il avait dit juste avant, j'aurais aimé qu'il finisse sa phrase. Je vis Edward sourire un peu à mes pensées et j'agrippais son bras alors qu'il revenait vers moi et s'asseyait près de mon lit.

« Ne t'avise pas de mourir, Jacob Black » me dit-il, ses lèvres touchant mon oreille.

« Vous pouvez tous partir maintenant » dit le Dr Cullen à Sam, Embry et Seth, « je promets que nous ne nuirons pas à Jacob, je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoin de regarder cela ». Je regardais alors qu'ils partaient tous et écoutais pendant qu'ils couraient jusqu'à ce que je puisse à peine les entendre, ce qui signifiait qu'ils pouvaient eux aussi à peine nous entendre d'ici.

« Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît tout simplement rester en dehors de mon bureau pour un moment » déclara le Dr Cullen, en utilisant sa voix normale. J'entendis le reste des Cullen répondre qu'ils allaient rester à l'écart et Rosalie dire quelque chose à propos de boire le sang des chiens, si je survis à cela, j'allais lui botter le cul. Je sentis mon cœur rater quelques battements, et cette fois, je vis des taches noires apparaître devant mes yeux.

« Carlisle, je ne sais pas si... »Commença Edward, son front contre le mien, il paraissait inquiet, c'était une bonne chose, cela voulait dire qu'il m'aimait, au moins un peu.

«Fils» dit Carlisle, mettant sa main blanche sur l'épaule d'Edward et le tirant loin de moi pour qu'il puisse le regarder dans les yeux pendant qu'il parlait «souviens-toi, je te fais confiance, et Jacob aussi, je sais que tu peux le faire mais rappelles-toi, nous ne savons pas ce que le sang peut avoir comme effet sur toi. » Edward haussa les épaules et se pencha pour voir la marque saignait encore sur mon cou.

« Carlisle, je ne me soucie pas de ce que son sang me fera, je ne veux pas le perdre».

Après ça, je sentis la bouche d'Edward se refermer sur la morsure. Il me tira plus près de lui, alors qu'il buvait mon sang contaminé, les yeux noirs comme la nuit et son emprise sur mon bras se resserra avec le plus de force qu'il avait. C'était foutrement bon, si on n'était pas dans une telle situation, j'aurais été un peu allumé qu'Edward boive mon sang. J'étais vraiment un monstre, ce devait être le venin dans mon système. Je pense. Je pouvais sentir la différence, lentement mon corps commençait à se sentir mieux et je sentais la douleur s'atténuer, est-ce que cela signifiait-il que j'allais vivre ?

« Edward, je pense que tu en as pris assez maintenant » déclara le Dr Cullen, posant à nouveau sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward.

« Mais que faire si je n'ai pas... Si il y en a même un tout petit peu qui reste, il pourrait mourir » je me sentis frémir en entendant le changement de sa voix quand il dit le dernier mot.

«Je suis sûr qu'il va bien maintenant fils » entendis-je dire le Dr Cullen alors que mes yeux flottaient un peu partout, je ne sais pas si c'était parce que j'étais fatigué ou parce que je ne voulais parler à personne à part Edward à ce moment.

« Je vais chercher la meute et les laissais revenir ici, ils peuvent rester avec Jacob jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez remis pour retourner à La Push » j'entendis Rosalie grogner à cela et cela m'aurait fait rire si je n'étais pas aussi fatigué. Toute la meute rentra dans l'urgence, entrant dans la chambre d'hôpital de fortune.

« Wow, il ressemble à un mort » déclara Seth quelque part dans le coin de la pièce.

« Seth, tais-toi » dit Sam, et j'entendis le son distinct de la main de Sam entrant en connexion avec le dos de la tête de Seth.

« Aie » se plaignit Seth, le son de sa main frottant ses cheveux était le seul bruit distinct à ce moment.

Je me retournais, mon esprit commençant lentement à être pris par le sommeil et j'attrapais le bras d'Edward, le tenant serré contre ma poitrine. Je faillis me réveillais à nouveau quand J'entendis un « ah, mignon» en provenance d'Embry, mais j'étais juste trop épuisé à cause de la blessure, et du manque de sang, alors je décidais que pour une fois j'allais juste l'ignorer. Edward se coucha à côté de moi sur le lit, ses deux bras me berçant doucement contre lui.

«Edward, je crois que nous te devons des remerciements, le Dr Cullen nous a dits que tu l'avais sauvé, et nous aurons toujours une dette envers toi» dit Sam, sa voix accepter pleinement les vampires, Sam n'avait jamais eu de problème avec les Cullen, mais il me semblait maintenant qu'il était un peu comme eux en fait, ou comme Edward du moins.

« Vous n'avez vraiment pas besoin de me remercier » dit Edward de sa voix à la tonalité musicale veloutée et lisse. J'entendis les sons distincts de certains de la meute sortant de la salle.

« Nous serons de retour demain, nous ne pouvons pas rester longtemps, nous devons garder un œil sur Victoria » dit Paul, sa voix était différente, plus compréhensive, même si nous étions dans une maison pleine de vampires. Je sentis une vibration à travers le torse d'Edward tandis qu'il laissait échapper un sifflement bas au nom de Victoria.

« Je vais la tuer » dit-il, sa voix ressemblant à ce que j'avais toujours imaginé qu'un vampire devait ressembler.

« Non, tu n'auras pas à la tuer » dit Embry. « Nous le ferons tous» puis j'entendis le bruit d'une tape dans le dos d'Edward avant qu'Embry ne se dirigeât vers la porte.

« Nous y allons, nous te faisons confiance pour t'occuper de lui Edward, nous resterons en contact avec toi, alors écoute nos pensées » finit Embry avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Tandis que mes paupières devinrent lourdes et que ma respiration commença à ralentir et s'adoucir, que le sommeil commençait finalement à m'emporter, et que je n'allais pas être en mesure d'écouter quoi que ce soit de plus, j'entendis Edward murmurer, sa bouche près de mon oreille, son souffle doux envoyant des frissons dans tout mon corps.

« Ne me fais pas des peurs comme ça Jacob. Je pense que je suis tombé amoureux de toi »  
En supposant que je rêvais déjà, après avoir entendu cela, je me blottis contre Edward, qui réagi en resserrant ses bras autour de moi.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, dors, je serai là quand tu te réveilleras » je laissais donc le sommeil m'emporter.

To be continued...


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

**POV JACOB**

Le soleil rayonnait à travers la fenêtre ouverte, un rayon réchauffant mon dos nu. C'était probablement l'après-midi maintenant, comment diable avais-je réussi à dormir si longtemps ?

J'ouvris lentement mes yeux et les levants je vis qu'Edward était toujours avec moi, ses bras serrés autour de mon corps et ses yeux bruns dorés désormais noir comme la nuit. Sa peau pâle scintillait comme des diamants où le soleil le frappait. C'est vrai, je me souvenais maintenant. Je posais ma main sur mon cou où un grand bandage y faisait le tour, est-ce que ça voulait dire que la morsure n'était pas guérie ?

« Tu es réveillé » observa Edward, se déplaçant légèrement pour m'aider à m'asseoir.

«Ouais, quelle heure est-il? » Demandai-je en regardant par la fenêtre, c'était une journée exceptionnellement ensoleillée pour Forks.

« 13 heures» répondit Edward en se levant et marchant vers la porte «Je vais chercher mon père, il voulait t'examiner et vérifier que tout était normal avant qu'il ne te permette de sortir du lit." Il sortit et je pouvais entendre sa conversation avec le Dr Cullen, c'était étrange car normalement je n'aurais pas dû en être capable, ils étaient loin et parlaient beaucoup trop doucement.

Eh bien, pensais-je, mes sens s'amélioraient encore.

Le bruit de pas qui s'approchaient retint mon attention.

« Hé Jake » dit Embry, bondissant dans la chambre et s'asseyant au bord du lit « tu te sens mieux ? » Demanda-t-il, en me regardant de haut en bas, ses yeux encore plein d'inquiétude et de soucis.

« Ouais, je vais bien, même si ma gorge me tue, et que je meurs de faim » répondis-je, en repoussant les draps de sur moi et permettant au soleil de baigner ma peau.

« Eh bien les gars sont inquiets pour toi, ils m'ont dit de venir ici et de m'assurer qu'aucun des Cullen ne t'avait encore mangé comme collation de minuit. Bon en fait c'est plutôt Leah qui l'a dit »dit Embry en éclatant de rire, ce qui me fit rire aussi.

« Ah, Jacob, tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux » dit Carlisle, en entrant gracieusement dans la salle et se postant près de mon lit. « Comment te sens-tu ? » Oh, il était en mode médecin, super, je détestais aller chez le médecin.

« Je me sens bien, juste un peu mal à a gorge et affamés » répondis-je en levant les yeux vers lui.  
C'était étrange, il sentait si différemment maintenant, je me demandais ce qu'il avait fait. Normalement, il sentait l'eau de Javel et il brûlait mes sens, mais maintenant, il sentait plus comme les agrumes et le soleil, je me demandais si je ne devenais pas trop habitué à leur parfum.

« Eh bien, je veux juste te faire quelques tests, rien de douloureux, mais je peux entendre que ton cœur bat toujours, c'est une bonne chose » dit Carlisle, allégeant l'humeur, connaissait-il ma peur des médecins ? Comme s'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées, il me sourit et commença à prendre des échantillons de sang.

« Mec, nous sommes si heureux que tu sois en vie » dit Embry essayant de me distraire de ce que le médecin me faisait, il savait que je n'aimais pas les médecins et les hôpitaux, pas depuis que ma mère était morte.

« Les résultats peuvent prendre un certain temps, Esmée est en bas, elle fait le déjeuner. Je sais qu'elle est heureuse d'être à nouveau dans la cuisine, vous êtes plus que bienvenu ici et dit à la meute qu'ils peuvent manger ici aussi si ils veulent et s'il y a quelque chose d'autre dont tu as besoin, s'il te plaît, n'hésites pas à venir me voir, ma porte est toujours ouverte » déclara le Dr Cullen, en me tendant des vêtements propres et pointant la direction de la salle de bains afin que je puisse prendre une douche et me changer.

Je pris plus de temps sous la douche que je n'avais pensé, mon estomac grognait et ma gorge était en feu au moment où je descendais les escaliers et rentrais dans la cuisine de la maison des Cullen.

« Jacob, s'il te plaît, assis-toi » me dit Esmée, elle avait un visage beau et aimable, surtout pour un vampire. Je pris le siège près d'Embry et Quil et nous commençâmes à manger la nourriture qu'Esmée avait préparée, c'était délicieux. Emmett et Edward qui s'ennuyaient nous avaient rejoint quelques instants plus tard, tous deux intéressés de voir quel point nous pouvions manger pour des loups.

« Eh bien, c'était assez de nourriture pour nourrir une armée et à vous trois, vous avez tout mangé » dit Emmett, ses grandes mains applaudissant. « Bravo ». Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire, Emmett était l'un des Cullen, en plus d'Esmée, Carlisle et Edward avec qui je pourrais effectivement bien m'entendre.

« Tu te sens mieux maintenant ? » Me demanda Edward en s'approchant et prenant les assiettes vides pour les mettre dans le lave-vaisselle.

« Ouais, je me sens beaucoup mieux, mais ma gorge me fait encore mal » avouais-je, en la frottant, et espérant que c'était juste une infection quelconque. Edward me regardait avec inquiétude, une ligne apparaissant sur son front.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu ressens exactement ? » Demanda-t-il, en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Je réfléchis pendant un moment, désireux de définir la douleur à travers des mots.

« C'est comme une brûle, mais ça ne fait pas si mal que ça, c'est juste un peu dérangeant ». Les yeux d'Edward s'élargirent à ma réponse.

« Quoi ? » Demandais-je, en me levant et en le sortant de son hébétude.

« Oh, rien, je suis sûr que ce n'est rien » dit-t-il, mettant ses bras autour de moi pour me tirait vers lui.  
Je baissais la tête pour être à son niveau et trouvais ses lèvres, elles étaient encore plus sucrées qu'avant, c'était sûrement dû à mes sens qui devenaient plus nets. Ce baiser était doux et sucré, il devait ressembler à quelque chose de trop romantique pour les autres dans la salle, mais je m'en fichais, j'aimais bien sentir les lèvres d'Edward se déplaçant en synchronisation avec les miennes.

«Oh là la, Jake, tu es mon idole, mon pote, maintenant tout ce qu'il me reste à faire c'est de me trouver une empreinte et comme ça je pourrais copier tes doux mouvements » dit Embry, en donnant un coup de coude à Quil, ils étaient heureux pour moi, mais j'étais toujours victime de leurs moqueries.

« Je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé mais mon frère est homosexuel » dit Emmett, assis à la table de la cuisine avec Embry et Quil maintenant, tous les trois en train de nous regardais afficher notre affection. Je me sentis rougir et m'écartais d'Edward, en les regardant chacun à tour de rôle.

« Vraiment, Edward, quand es-tu devenu homosexuel ? » Demanda Emmett, un sourire dans la voix, ce qui rendit facile de comprendre qu'il n'avait rien contre.

«Mec, Edward n'est pas homosexuel » dit Embry, en nous regardant Edward et moi avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Emmett « il est plus, Jake-sexuel, ou quelque chose comme ça ». Ce qui nous fit éclater de rire.  
Mais le plaisir ne dura pas longtemps alors que Rosalie entrait dans la cuisine un rictus fermement planté sur ses soi disant magnifique traits.

«Oh les chiens sont toujours là »dit-elle d'une voix traînante, marchant vers le plan de travail de la cuisine et en tirant quelque chose.

«Oui, ils sont encore là Rose, et je pense, en regardant ces deux-là » dit Emmett, faisant un geste vers Edward et moi « que tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer, parce que je ne pense pas qu'Edward va laisser Jacob partir maintenant» termina-t-il avec un large sourire envers sa compagne.

« Quoi qu'il en soit » répondit-elle, en passant devant Edward et moi et terminant ce qu'elle était en train de faire, en humant l'air vers nous.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Rosalie ? » Demanda Edward, semblant déçu par sa « sœur».

«Edward, je sais que le chien sentait déjà bon pour toi avant, mais maintenant il sent différemment de ces deux-là » dit-elle, en pointant son pouce en direction d'Embry et de Quil « eux ils sentent encore l'odeur de chien mouillé, mais Jacob, il sent autrement, ce n'est plus aussi mauvais »dit-elle, en prenant une autre gorgée d'air autour de moi et Edward.  
Emmett vint vers nous et mit son nez dans ma chemise en respirant une grande quantité de mon parfum.

« Eh Rose, tu as raison bébé » dit-il, en saisissant ma main et me tirant loin d'Edward.

« Nous avons besoin de voir Carlisle » dit-il, saisissant aussi Edward par le bras, et faisant signe à Rosalie, Embry et Quil de nous suivre.

« Entrez »dit Carlisle avant que quiconque n'ait même frappé à la porte.

« Hé, Carlisle, peux-tu renifler le chien pour nous et dire ce que tu sens» dit Rosalie, ne passant pas par quatre chemins, ah oui, je devais lui botter le cul me rappelais-je, eh bien, je le ferai plus tard.  
Dr Cullen nous approcha et pris une grande respiration de l'air autour de nous.

« Eh bien, je sens l'odeur du loup sur Embry et Quil, mais Jacob, tu as une odeur différente, ce n'est pas un changement majeur, mais l'odeur du loup n'est plus aussi forte que par le passé, il est toujours là, mais il y a quelque chose qui le masque, quelque chose de plus fort et doux, comme le musc et l'herbe fraîche. Je regardai le docteur Cullen abasourdi et attrapais la main Edward. Il la serra doucement, essayant de me faire me sentir mieux.  
Avant que le Dr Cullen puisse nous en expliquer d'avantage, ou essayer de comprendre ce que cela signifiait, j'entendis le lutin, Alice, criée le nom d'Edward et lui dire de descendre les escaliers.

« Bella a besoin de te parler » dit-elle. Normalement, Alice aimait Bella, et je sais que Bella aimait Alice aussi, mais il me semblait que le lutin n'était pas heureux que Bella soit là, je suppose qu'elle voulait juste que son frère soit heureux, peu importe avec qui et dieu j'espérais que ce soit moi qui pouvais le rendre heureux.

« Veux-tu que je lui dise de s'en aller ? » Offrit Embry, les yeux remplis de rage alors que son corps commençait à trembler, il n'était vraiment pas heureux que Bella soit là et il ne faisait rien pour cacher ce fait.

«Je vais me débarrasser d'elle, c'est ok» dit Rosalie, sortant de la salle et descendant les escaliers avec une telle grâce que je pouvais à peine entendre le bruit de ses pas.  
Pourquoi Bella était-elle si persistante ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de Bella » chuchota Edward à mon oreille. « Je lui parlerai plus tard, au téléphone, je sais ce que je veux maintenant, et elle a le droit de connaître toute la vérité et les raisons » dit-il, en me tirant contre lui, enveloppant ses deux bras autour de ma taille.

«Je ne vais nulle part jusqu'à ce que je vois Edward »entendis-je crier Bella en bas des escaliers. Je pouvais sentir la colère monter en moi, tout mon corps tremblait, mais Edward resserra ses bras autour de moi, me soufflant à l'oreille de me calmer.

Au moment où je réussis à assez me calmer afin que mes mains cessent de trembler, j'entendis les mouvements de Bella, et entendis son cœur s'accélérer alors qu'elle franchissait le seuil, oui, la blonde avait fait un excellent travail pour se débarrasser d'elle.  
Dès que Bella se dirigea vers l'escalier, ma gorge me brûla fortement, je voulais courir et l'attaquer. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, peut-être que c'était ma rage et ma colère à cause de la façon dont elle m'avait parlé, ou à cause de la façon dont elle gérait la situation, mais quoi qu'il en soit, je voulais lui faire du mal.

« Bella dégage ! » Criais-je, mon corps commençant à trembler alors que mon envie de l'attaquer grandissait et que la douleur dans ma gorge s'intensifiait.

« Je ne vais nulle part jusqu'à ce que je parle à mon Edward » dit-elle, ce qui provoqua à ma colère d'augmenter encore plus.

« Bella, dégage ! » Répétais-je tout en mettant mes mains tremblantes devant mes yeux pour ne pas me transformé.  
Au moment où je retirais mes mains de devant mes yeux, j'entendis un grand fracas, le son du métal frappant un mur et un atterrissage sur le tapis moelleux en dessous. Je déplaçais mes mains lentement et remarquais que le lit, celui où je m'étais réveillé tout à l'heure, était dans le coin de la salle, il était déformé et le matelas était déchiré en deux.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? » Demanda Alice qui rentrait dans la pièce en claquant la porte derrière elle.

« Je ne sais pas, mais c'était génial » dit Emmett, les yeux pleins d'enthousiasme et de plaisir.

« Eh bien qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au lit ? » Demanda-t-elle, en regardant dans le coin.

« C'était génial », c'était tout ce que pouvait dire Emmett.

Je regardais les autres dans la salle, ils portaient tous des expressions différentes. Carlisle avait sa main sous son menton et regardait dans le vide perdu dans ses pensées, Embry avait la bouche grande ouverte et il semblait qu'il essayait d'attraper des mouches. Quil regardait bouche bée, et un peu inquiet. Et enfin, Edward, ses yeux étaient pleins d'inquiétude et d'empathie. C'était comme s'il se sentait désolé pour quelqu'un, comme s'il savait que quelque chose de mauvais s'était passé avec le lit.

« Ok, quelqu'un, s'il vous plaît, peut-il me dire ce qui se passe ? » Demandai-je, ma voix n'était pas aussi calme que j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit. Alice hocha la tête en accord, elle aussi voulait savoir ce qui se passait.  
Dr Cullen ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais s'arrêta dès que la porte s'ouvrit et que Rosalie entra, suivie par l'autre vampire, Jasper, je pense et Esmée, chacun d'entre eux avec le même regard interrogateur que sur le visage d'Alice.

« Eh bien ? » Poussais-je, en regardant le Dr Cullen et Edward, il y avait manifestement l'un des deux, ou les deux, qui savaient ce qui se passait et pourquoi le lit était allé voler dans le mur, ou peut-être que quelqu'un l'avait jeté, qui sait.

« Allons tous nous installaient dans le salon, cela va prendre beaucoup d'explications, et beaucoup de recherches mais c'est vraiment intéressant», déclara le Dr Cullen, Emmett donna un coup dans le dos de Quil pour qu'il avance vers la porte. Je restais avec Edward alors que tout le monde avaient quitté la salle. Je me tournai vers lui, le regardant dans ses yeux encore sombres.

« Edward, s'il te plaît, dit-moi ce qu'il se passe, je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour les recherches et tout ça, j'aime que les choses restent simples » dis-je en faisant la moue avec ma lèvre inférieure. Edward m'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était intense, c'était comme si c'était notre premier baiser, je sentais son goût sucré sur ma langue pendant qu'elles dansaient ensembles, ses mains fraîches se posant sur mon corps, me tirant plus près afin d'approfondir le baiser.

« Je suis tellement désolé Jacob » dit-il, s'écartant un peu, pardon ? Pourquoi ? Oh non, ne me dites pas qu'il ne veut plus de moi.

« Non, cela n'a rien à voir avec nous Jacob » dit-il en me souriant ce qui m'aida à soulager l'inquiétude qui parcourait mon corps. « Jacob, quand on sera là-bas et que Carlisle t'expliquera ce qui s'est passé, promet-moi quelque chose » dit-il, sa voix sonnant un peu désespérée.

« Bien sûr » dis-je, en le regardant et le maintenant plus serré contre ma poitrine, bien qu'il sache ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure, il n'aimait pas ça, cela lui faisait mal, et je voulais m'assurer que rien ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Mais ne sachant pas ce qui se passait, je me contentais de le tenir serrer contre moi et de le rassurer autant que je le pouvais.

« Promets-moi que tu ne vas pas partir, je ne veux pas te perdre Jacob, pas maintenant, je me sens si heureux quand tu es là, c'est difficile à expliquer, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant, et... » Mais je le coupais en appuyant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

« Je te promets que je ne vais pas m'enfuir, Edward » lui dis-je, m'écartant et en prenant une grande respiration. « Je ne veux pas être loin de toi » dis-je, en prenant sa main dans la mienne et marchant vers la porte. Alors, ce qui s'était passé avait bien quelque chose à voir avec moi, et Edward pensait que j'allais flipper, pourquoi des choses stupides devait toujours m'arriver, je n'avais pas jeté le lit, donc qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Peu importe ce qu'étaient les théories du Dr Cullen, une chose était sûre, je n'allais pas paniquer et m'enfuir, je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Edward, pas alors que nous nous étions enfin trouvés.

To be continued...


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

**POV JACOB**

Je descendis lentement les escaliers avec Edward alors qu'il marchait un peu en avant de moi. Je pouvais sentir tout le monde me regarder, j'essayais d'éviter leur regards, j'étais beaucoup trop nerveux. Cela avait vraiment quelque chose à voir avec moi, et cela ne devait pas être bon, parce que Jasper se servit de son «pouvoir» pour contrôler les émotions en m'envoyant des vagues de calme. Ils devaient évidemment pensés que j'allais paniquer et tous ne savais même pas ce qui se passait.

«S'il te plaît, Jacob, assis-toi »offrit le Dr Cullen, en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Emmett pour lui dire silencieusement de se déplacer. Je pris donc le siège d'Emmett alors que lui allait s'asseoir entre Quil et Embry, ils me regardaient tout les deux avec inquiétude et confusion.

Edward s'approcha et se tint derrière le canapé, plaçant soigneusement ses deux mains sur mes épaules, sa poigne était douce et apaisante.

«Alors? Est-ce que quelqu'un va enfin me dire ce qui se passe, et pourquoi diable me regardez-vous comme si j'allais mourir? » Demandai-je en regardant fixement les yeux topazes du Dr Cullen.

Le médecin plaça doucement sa main sous son menton, il semblait qu'il essayait de trouver les bons mots à utiliser, ou peut-être qu'il envisageait une option différente, je ne savais pas.

Je regardais tout le monde dans le salon. Jasper et Alice étaient main dans la main devant la fenêtre, Emmett était assis entre mes deux amis, Rosalie regardait Carlisle en attendant qu'il commence à expliquer et la mère poule, Esmée, se tenait debout derrière le canapé près d'Edward, son bras posé doucement autour de ses épaules.

«Ok, c'est bizarre, quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qui se passe? » Demandai-je, plus je parlais et respirais et plus ma gorge me brûlait. Comme je n'avais pas encore de réponse, je me levais. « Je vais juste prendre un verre d'eau, ma gorge me fait mal »leur dis-je, avant de quitter le salon et de me dirigeait vers la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau. Quand je revins, ils étaient toujours dans les mêmes positions, aucun d'eux n'avaient bougeait, pourraient-ils restés comme des statues, à jamais s'ils le voulaient? Alors que je me rasseyais à ma place le Dr Cullen se rapprocha et s'assit en face de moi sur la table basse en verre au centre de la pièce.

«Jacob, il n'existe pas de moyen facile pour te dire cela, et nous ne sommes même pas sûr de ce que cela signifie, il va falloir faire un peu de recherche pour en être sûr» commença-t-il, ses yeux ne me regardant pas, au contraire, ils étaient fixaient sur ses mains pâles, qui étaient entrelacées ensemble sur ses genoux. Je pris une gorgée d'eau, super ça n'apaisait même pas la sensation de brûlure.

«Je suis sûr que je peux gérer »dis-je, espérant qu'il ne verrait pas à travers ma nonchalance et savoir à quel point j'étais nerveux. Edward se tenait toujours derrière moi mais regardait par la fenêtre, ses mains posées sur le dossier du canapé. Il ressemblait à un dieu, inquiet, mais un dieu tout de même.

«Jacob, nous pensons qu'il ya eu quelques effets secondaires au venin» déclara le Dr Cullen, me faisant détourner le regard d'Edward et retournais sur lui.

«Des effets secondaires? » Demandai-je, ma voix légèrement tremblante et méfiante. Dr Cullen hocha la tête en réponse avant de se lever. Il arpenta lentement la pièce, la main sur son front, il n'aimait clairement pas ce que cela signifié, il semblait complètement dérouté.

Je sentais Edward bouger ses bras, les plaçant autour de mes épaules, ses mains reposant doucement sur ma poitrine «s'il te plaît, reste calme Jacob » chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille, son souffle étais moins froid qu'avant, c'était bizarre. Avant que j'aie eu le temps de demander pourquoi le souffle d'Edward, et par l'enfer, même la peau d'Edward n'était pas aussi froide aujourd'hui que d'habitude, le Dr Cullen parla à nouveau.

«Jacob, tu m'as dit que ta gorge brûlait depuis que tu étais réveillé, et l'eau ne l'a pas soulagé n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il en arpentant encore lentement la pièce.

«Non, c'est vrai, ça n'a pas du tout aidé » répondis-je, en coinçant la tasse maintenant vide entre mes jambes. Le Dr Cullen secoua simplement la tête et ferma les yeux, complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Merde, maintenant aurait été un bon moment pour avoir le même pouvoir qu'Edward.

« Ok » commença le médecin, s'arrêtant au centre de la pièce et me regardant. «Jacob, je crois, et c'est encore une théorie, donc s'il te plaît, ne soit pas trop bouleversé, mais je crois que tu as acquis certaines capacités vampiriques. Je pense que la brûlure dans ta gorge, c'est la soif, et Jacob, rien que du sang sera en mesure de résoudre ce problème »Je frémis à cette pensée, mais gardais le silence, lui permettant de continuer « tu semble aussi avoir un don, comme Edward, Alice et Jasper » reprit-il, son regard toujours sur moi. Tout le monde me regardait maintenant, Quil et Embry me regardaient tous les deux effrayé et nerveux mais tous les Cullen semblait à l'aise. Sauf Edward, il me regardait comme s'il était sur le point de vomir, si cela était encore possible.

«Alors, vous me dites que le venin, plutôt que de me tuer, a fait de moi un monstre? » Demandai-je, mes jambes ressemblaient à de la gelée, Dieu merci, j'étais assis. Dr Cullen souri avant de poursuivre.

«Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi Jacob, mais c'est la seule hypothèse que j'ai, tu as un don, ton parfum de loup n'est plus aussi fort, et ta gorge te brûle. Qu'as-tu ressenti lorsque Miss Swan est venu tout à l'heure? » Demanda-t-il, en mettant ses mains dans ses poches et s'appuyant contre le mur près de sa femme. J'y pensais pendant un moment, lorsque Bella était venu ici, j'étais en colère, je craignais qu'elle réussisse à convaincre Edward de retourné avec elle, je voulais lui faire du mal.

«Um» commençai-je, toujours en pensant à comment je me sentais quand Bella était arrivée sans y être invité. «Je voulais lui faire du mal» dis-je, «mais cela ne veut pas vraiment dire quelque chose, je suis toujours en colère contre elle» ajoutais-je rapidement, espérant que ça aiderait le Dr Cullen à se réveiller et arrêter de dire n'importe quoi, il n'y avait aucun moyen que j'ai une chose comme ça en moi.

«Jacob, je suis désolé, ça doit être dur, et je sais que tu étais déjà en colère contre Bella, mais j'ai vu le changement de couleur de tes yeux alors qu'elle se rapprochait de la porte, Edward l'a aussi vu, ils ont virés au rouge Jacob »

«Oh oui, alors comment se fait-ils qu'ils soient bruns maintenant? » Demandai-je en regardant mon reflet dans la table basse en verre. Je pouvais sentir ma colère montées, tout mon corps tremblait, la chaleur se propageait à travers mon système, j'étais si près de me transformé que je voulais me lever et quitter la salle, je voulais courir, en dépit de ce que j'avais dit plus tôt à Edward, je voulais m'enfuir. J'étais vraiment prêt à courir vers la porte et sortir d'ici, de rester loin de tout ça pendant un certain temps, mais c'était comme si une corde invisible me retenait ici. Puis je me souvenais qu'Edward m'avait demandé de ne pas m'enfuir, qu'il voulait que je reste ici, autre bizarrerie qui vient avec l'imprégnation, vous faites ce qu'ils veulent que vous fassiez, quoi qu'il arrive. Je soupirais de défaite, fermant les poings pour m'empêcher de me transformé et de blesser mes amis et Edward, si la blonde était tout près je n'aurais peut-être pas arrêté, mais je ne voulais pas faire de mal aux autres.

«Jacob» commença le Dr Cullen. Mais je ne voulais pas l'écouter, c'était fou, je n'étais pas en parti vampire, je ne pouvais pas l'être, Edward avait enlevait le venin de mon sang, pourquoi continuait-il à insister.

«NON» hurlais-je, en me forçant à me lever. «Je ne veux pas entendre cela, rien de tout cela n'a de sens, Edward a enlevé le venin de mon système. Je pense que vous avez besoin d'une nouvelle théorie, et mon dieu, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce qui s'était passé avec le lit ! »Criais-je, levant mes bras en l'air de colère, et en les mettant devant mon visage. Un grand fracas me fit les enlever. La table basse en verre qui se trouvait au milieu du salon était désormais brisée, en millions de petits éclats de verre éparpillés sur le tapis. Tout le monde dans la salle avait les yeux sur moi, chacun d'entre eux me regardait maintenant, certains l'air effrayé, les autres concerné, et Emmett, lui, il avait l'air heureux.

«Qu'est-ce qui a fait cela ? » Demandai-je en retirant un morceau de verre qui avait volé et s'était planté dans mon pied puis je le jetais avec le reste de la table cassée.

«Jacob, c'était vraiment génial» dit Emmett, venant me donnait une accolade dans le dos « c'est la chose la plus cool que j'ai jamais vu».

Je le regardai en fronçant les sourcils, par l'enfer qu'est-ce qu'il racontait?

«Jacob, s'il te plaît, viens t'asseoir »dit le Dr Cullen, en regardant Edward alors qu'il me parlait. Celui-ci vint à moi, et pris ma main dans la sienne, me ramenant vers le canapé. Edward m'avais pratiquement jetait sur le canapé, puis il s'était assis sur mes genoux, mettant mes bras autour de sa taille et se penchant sur moi, sa tête reposant entre mon épaule et mon cou. Wow, pouvais-je me sentir mieux que maintenant, là, assis comme cela avec Edward sur mes genoux ?

«Reste calme» me dit-il en embrassant mon cou avec ses lèvres dures, putain, maintenant je ne pouvais plus être en mesure de me mettre en colère, je n'aimais pas cette partie de l'imprégnation, si Edward voulait vraiment me calmer, alors je devais rester calme.

«Qu'est-il arrivé à la table? »Demandais-je encore une fois, ma voix revenu à la normale alors que mon corps cessait lentement de trembler et le feu dans mon corps s'atténuait.

«C'est le pouvoir dont je te parlais »dit le Dr Cullen, en passant devant la vitre brisée et se mettant debout en face de moi.

Wow, je ne le croyais pas, et jusqu'à ce qu'il m'en ait donné la preuve, car je ne voyais pas cela comme une preuve, alors il allait devoir faire avec cela. Je n'avais pas de pouvoir, même si c'était génial, selon Emmett.

«Je n'ai rien fait à la table, ou au lit d'ailleurs » lui dis-je alors qu'une vague de calme vola vers moi. Wow, ils avaient peur que je me mette vraiment en colère.

«Jake, il faut que je m'en aille »dit Quil, en regardant sa montre «Je dois parcourir le périmètres, et je pense que Sam doit savoir ce qui se passe» ajouta-t-il, en se levant et donnant au Dr Cullen un hochement de tête poli. Avant qu'il n'ais pu se rendre à la porte je criais :

«Et alors, toi aussi tu crois à cette merde? »

Il hocha simplement la tête.

«Jacob, tu n'as pas vu ce truc avec la table, moi si, et il n'y a pas d'autre explication» et avec ça il sortit, le crack distinctif de la transformation remplissant l'air en une fraction de seconde.

«Tu sais quoi, je vais sortir d'ici » dis-je, mais je n'étais pas capable de me déplacer car Edward posa ses mains sur mes épaules « Jacob, s'il te plaît, tu m'as dit que tu ne partirais pas » dit-il, sa voix douce et veloutée me faisant manquer quelques battements de cœur, je pouvais voir dans ses yeux que je lui faisait du mal, et je ne voulais pas être la cause de sa douleur, donc je me détendit dans le canapé en enveloppant mes bras autour de lui, dans l'espoir que ça l'aiderait à se sentir un peu mieux.

«Ok, j'ai donc un don, mais qu'est ce que c'est? » Demandai-je, sarcastique et indifférent. Le Dr Cullen sorti de la salle, et revint un instant plus tard avec un petit livre en cuir à la main. Il feuilleta les pages rapidement et trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il me montra le livre.

«C'est ton pouvoir » dit-il en montrant un petit paragraphe sur la page.

Je soupirais en regardant, mes yeux lisant l'endroit qu'il avait souligné.

**Psychokinésie**

La psychokinésie, aussi connu comme la télékinésie, est la faculté métapsychique d'agir directement sur la matière, par l'esprit. Des exemples de psychokinésie peuvent inclure des effets de distorsion ou de déplacement d'objets inanimés ainsi que projection de l'esprit. Psychokinésie est le terme générique pour divers habilités spéciales, qui peuvent aussi inclure:

-La déformation d'objets (y compris le métal),

- le ramollissement

-la flexion

- La transformation de la matière

-La transmutation de la matière

-La projection de pensée, y compris la possibilité de placer des pensées dans la tête de quelqu'un d'autre en utilisant seulement son esprit.

-Lévitation (Auto - capacité de vol stationnaire au-dessus du sol en utilisant son esprit)

-Changement de forme.

Je levais les yeux du paragraphe, rencontrant directement les yeux du docteur Cullen.

« Et cette merde est vrai? » Demandai-je, j'avais un peu peur maintenant, cependant, c'était des mensonges, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que ce soit moi qu'y ai cassé la table et le lit avec mon esprit.

«Jacob, je crois que tu as la capacité de psychokinésie, tu étais déjà capable de changer de forme, d'éliminer la matière pour ainsi dire, avant d'être mordu par Victoria, il serait parfaitement logique que maintenant tu ais la possibilité de faire une partie, sinon la totalité, des autres capacités. Je ne pense pas que tu seras en mesure de toutes les faire, après tout tu n'es pas totalement vampire, tu es toujours un loup, tu as juste envi de boire du sang et une capacité vampirique, mais s'il te plaît, accepte le Jacob, nous feront tout notre possible pour t'aider avec tes nouvelles aptitudes, et nous allons, si possible, t'aider à trouver un moyen pour ne pas boire de sang, mais tu dois l'accepter. Et s'il y a quelque chose que tu veux me dire, s'il te plaît laisse-moi savoir, je prendrais toujours le temps de t'écouter si tu as besoin de moi »déclara le Dr Cullen, me regardant d'une manière qui disait : tu fais partie de cette famille maintenant Jacob, et nous t'aiderons peu importe le prix.

« Ok »soupirais-je, « mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait autre chose, je veux dire, mon ouïe et mon odorat se sont amélioré, mais je ne suis pas plus fort, mon corps est toujours chaud, et mon cœur bat encore » ajoutais-je, provoquant le rire de tout le monde.

«Jacob» dit Emmett, s'asseyant en face de moi «s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, montre-moi ce que tu as fait avec la table, c'est trop cool» Je regardais son visage excité, il ressemblait à Embry et les enfants le matin de Noël, c'était comme si j'étais son nouveau jouet flambant neuf. Je ne savais toujours pas comment je me sentais à propos de tout cela, mais il n'y avait rien que je pouvais faire, il fallait espérer que ça passe et que le venin s'en aille de mon système la prochaine fois que j'allais au toilette ou quelque chose comme ça.

Edward sourit dans mon cou, alors qu'il écoutait mes pensées.

«S'il te plaît, Jacob, fais quelque chose» dit Embry, plaidant avec moi en utilisant ses mains pour un effet dramatique. Avant que je ne pus me concentré sur quelque chose à déplacer, mes pensées étaient allé vers Sam et les autres, comment allaient-ils prendre cela ? Est-ce que cela signifié que je devais quitter la meute, que j'allais devoir m'éloigner de La Push ? Rien de tel n'était jamais arrivé auparavant.

Mon estomac se tordit à l'idée d'avoir à faire mon sac pour partir de chez moi, après tout, les vampires, et même je suppose, les demi-vampires, ou quelque soit ce que j'étais devenu, étaient les pires ennemis des loups.

«Je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer Jacob » dit Edward, se blottissant contre moi alors que je passais mes bras autour de lui et le tirait plus près de moi, il semblait que la seule chose qui pourrait me détendre était Edward.

To be continued...


	13. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

**POV JACOB**

Alors que j'étais couché sur le canapé à côté d'Edward, mon esprit vagabondait et ma gorge me brûlais encore, ses bras étaient enroulés autour de ma taille et sa tête était posée sur ma poitrine, je sentais mon cœur battre, j'étais nerveux. Sam avait appelé un peu plus tôt. Il m'avait dit que mon père savait ce qui se passer et venait me voir. Sam avait dû discuter de ma situation actuelle avec les anciens, c'était le protocole basique, donc j'essayais de mon mieux de ne pas prendre le téléphone et de l'invectiver, je ne voulais pas que papa sache ça, mais c'était en partie de ma faute, je voulais rentrer chez moi plutôt que de rester chez les Cullen.

«Edward, je ne veux pas faire cela, je ne veux pas parler à mon père, je suis trop inquiet » dis-je finalement, essayant d'arrêter les mots avant qu'ils ne sorte, ce n'était pas nécessaire de mettre toute ma douleur ou ma peur sur Edward, il était beaucoup plus calme aujourd'hui, beaucoup plus que l'autre jour, quand il avait découvert ce qui n'allait pas avec moi.

«Jacob» dit-il, se redressant sur son coude pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux « tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, je sais que ça fait quelques jours depuis que tu sais ce qui ne va pas, et je peux entendre tes pensées, je sais que tu veux rentrer chez toi, et je suis sûr que ton père va venir ici pour te dire qu'il veut que tu reviennes à la maison, et que tu aurais pu y retourner à tout moment ».

Je le regardais, son visage parfait était juste à côté du mien « J'espère que tu as raison, mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi a-t-il besoin de venir ici? Pourquoi il ne m'a pas appelé pour me dire de rentrer? » Demandai-je, ma voix un peu casser à cause de mes tentatives désespérées pour ne pas pleurer à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir ma famille, mes frères de la meute, et surtout, mon père.

Edward soupira et tira son visage vers le mien, ses lèvres frôlant les miennes « Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne s'est pas contenté d'appeler, mais Jacob, s'il te plaît, essaye de te détendre, et je pense vraiment que tu devrais manger quelque chose avant que ton père n'arrive » dit-il, pressant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Mon cœur se mit immédiatement à battre plus fort et je laissais un petit gémissement s'échapper de mes lèvres. Je le tirais plus près de moi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au-dessus de moi, son corps parfaitement ciselé s'appuyant sur le mien. Mes jambes étaient légèrement écartées, et il semblait très bien entre elles. Ses mains étaient dans mes cheveux, me tirant vers lui, approfondissant le baiser. Nos langues dansaient ensemble, nos lèvres humides et meurtri se pressant. Je me sentais calme, il n'y avait rien de mieux que cela. Edward ne voulais pas rompre ce baiser, il était dans le même état que moi, il se frottait doucement contre moi, ce qui provoqua un fort gémissement de s'échapper de ma bouche. Je commençais à être vraiment excité quand j'entendis Edward gémir dans le baiser, puis je retirais son visage du mien pendant une seconde pour me permettre de respirer.

«Edward, j'ai déjà mangé » dis-je, en enregistrant enfin ce qu'il m'avait dit mais il le savait déjà puisqu'il était dans la cuisine avec moi, par l'enfer, il avait même cuisiné pour moi.

«Je voulais dire que tu devrais essayer un peu de sang » dit-il, je détournais le regard de lui, toute la famille Cullen avait essayé de me faire boire du sang ces derniers jours, depuis que nous avions découvert que j'étais un demi-vampire, et maintenant ils avaient finalement réalisés qu'ils devraient laisser faire Edward s'ils voulaient obtenir quelque chose de moi. Ils avaient probablement pensé que je le ferais s'il me le demandait.

«Je ne veux pas »lui répondis-je, en croisant les bras et les tirants à ma poitrine. Edward soupira avant de parler « ton père est un humain Jacob, tu as vu comment tu as réagis avec Bella, je sais que tu crois que c'était parce que tu étais déjà en colère contre elle, mais c'est plus que ça Jacob, tu ne veux pas risquer de blesser ton père, n'est-ce pas? »

Tricheur, il avait joué sur une corde sensible, bien sûr que je ne voulais pas risquer de blesser mon père.

«Bon, je vais essayer le sang, mais il vaut mieux que ce ne soit pas un humain »lui dis-je, tandis qu'Edward me prit la main et me conduis vers l'escalier.

« Où allons-nous? » Demandai-je. Il sourit de son sourire en coin que j'aimais tant.

« Nous devons le dire à Carlisle, il voudrait savoir que tu as accepté d'essayer de boire du sang» Plus j'y pensais et plus je sentais mon visage pâlir, et peut-être même viré au vert.

Alors qu'ont allaient monter l'escalier le Dr Cullen descendit.

«Viens» me dit-il, en me regardant et nous précédant dans la cuisine. Je le regardais tandis qu'il sortait une tasse en plastique noir avec un couvercle et une paille planté dedans. Edward me tira vers lui et m'assit sur le tabouret de la cuisine, il s'assit ensuite sur le plan de travaille de la cuisine ce qui n'allait pas trop avec son caractère, mais je réalisais bien vite ce qu'il faisait. Il était assis sur le plan de travail pour que je ne puisse pas voir Carlisle verser le liquide rouge carmin dans la tasse.

«Voilà, prends ça »dit le docteur, en me remettant la coupe. Je regardais la coupe, la brûlure dans ma gorge décupla avec l'odeur du sang.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »Demandais-je en posant la coupe entre mes jambes.

«C'est du sang de porc, venant de la boucherie, j'ai envoyé Alice en acheter après ce qui s'est passé avec toi. » J'hochais la tête avant de récupérer la coupe. Je plaçais doucement la paille entre mes lèvres et aspirais lentement. Je vis le liquide rouge faire son chemin jusqu'à la paille bleue.

_Tu peux le faire Jacob, Dieu, fais-le pour ton père, ne sois pas une fille._ Edward descendit à mes pensées, il s'approcha et se tint derrière moi, ses mains enveloppées soigneusement autour de mon cou.

«Je sais que tu peux le faire»

J'aspirais la paille plus difficilement, permettant au sang d'atteindre mes lèvres, je lui avais lentement permis d'entrer dans ma bouche, et je l'avalais rapidement, ne lui permettant pas de tacher mes dents, même pour un court laps de temps.

Au moment où il alla dans ma gorge, je me levais, couru dans la salle de bain et me pencha au-dessus des toilette. Edward entra juste après moi « si mauvais que ça hein? »demanda-t-il, assis à côté de moi et me frottant le dos alors que je vomissais, vomir du sang, Erk dégueulasse.

«Je suis désolé, Jacob » dit Edward, les yeux pleins de tristesse, alors qu'il me regardait.

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Edward, mais Victoria si jamais je la vois encore, j'espère pour elle qu'elle a une armée pour la protéger, car sinon je n'en ferais qu'une bouchée » dis-je, avant de me lever et de me laver la bouche avec de l'eau.

«Puis-je te demander quelque chose? » Demanda Edward en s'approchant et enroulant ses bras autour de moi par derrière. Je souri en levant les yeux vers le miroir, il était si petit par rapport à moi.

«Ouais bien sur, tu peux me demander n'importe quoi » dis-je, me retournant dans ses bras pour que je puisse le regarder plus facilement.

« A-t-il fait quelque chose, le sang, t'a-t-il fait te sentir mieux? » demanda-il, je pouvais dire que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait me demander, mais je ne voulais pas le pousser. Au lieu de cela, j'hochais la tête.

«Oui, il a atténué la brûlure pendant un moment, mais maintenant ma gorge me brûle toujours autant » lui répondis-je, reposant ma tête sur la sienne.

Edward leva un peu sa tête pour embrasser mon menton.

«Je pense qu'il pourrait y avoir un autre moyen pour toi d'obtenir du sang sans que tu ais besoin de le boire directement » dit-il. Je le senti sourire alors qu'il atteignait ma joue où il pressa ses lèvres.

«Oh, vraiment, et qu'est-ce que c'est? » Demandai-je en regardant ses traits parfaits, il était magnifique et il était à moi, oh non, je ne devais pas penser ce genre de choses, il pourrait m'en vouloir. Je changeais rapidement le sens de mes pensées quand Edward parla.

«Je pense, et je ne suis pas sur, mais je pense que si tu chasse dans ta forme de loup, tu pourrais manger et obtenir l'apport de sang que tu as besoin directement à partir de l'animal. Tu as déjà mangé sous cette forme avant, non? »

Au lieu de répondre, je pressais mes lèvres contre les siennes, le poussant contre l'armoire, et appuyant mon corps contre le sien.

«Tu. Es. Donc. Intelligent »dis-je entre deux baisers. Edward sourit contre mes lèvres, et répondit en échangeant nos positions, j'eus alors mon dos contre le mur dur. Les mains d'Edward se baladant sur mon corps, et faisant glisser lentement ma chemise, je sentis une vibration à travers son torse quand il gémit en touchant mon ventre, wow, il est incroyable. Je pouvais sentir ma zone la plus privée doublé de taille alors qu'Edward utilisait sa langue pour tracer des lignes sur mon estomac. Son toucher froid, pas aussi froid qu'avant, envoyé des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Plus il descendait plus je grossissais. Je saisis le lavabo pour éviter d'exposé de plaisir. Je sentais Edward sourire tandis qu'il atteignait la boucle de ma ceinture. Incapable de contrôler mes pulsions j'utilisais ma main pour le pousser au sol, le chevauchant et appuyant mes lèvres sur son cou avant de lentement embrasser son torse jusqu'au haut de son pantalon.

«Jacob je... »Commença Edward, mais avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase Emmett m'appela.

« Jacob, ton père est ici » Je levai les yeux vers Edward, il se glissa hors moi et me fit lever.

Putain, papa, ton timing ne pouvait pas être pire.

«Ne t'inquiète pas Jacob, je suis sûr que nous aurons beaucoup de temps pour ça plus tard» dit Edward, pressant ses lèvres sur les miennes une fois de plus, oui, c'est un excellent moyen de se débarrasser de la bosse dans mon pantalon, _ok, ne le touche pas, laisse-le descendre puis tu parle à ton père_.

«Je... je suis désolé »murmura Edward, un rire dans sa voix, alors qu'il s'éloignait de moi, et se tint près de la porte, comment a-t-il pu se débarrasser de la bosse dans son pantalon si facilement ?

Edward sourit en réponse.

«Viens» dit-il, saisissant ma main et me tirant dans les escaliers mais je m'arrêtais où je me trouvais, ce qui provoqua à Edward de presque tomber, wow, cela ne s'était jamais produit auparavant.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il, son visage plein de souci.

« Mes yeux? Vont-ils devenir rouges? » Le visage d'Edward tomba tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers moi et pris mon visage dans ses mains.

«Oui, Jacob, ils le feront, mais ne t'inquiéte pas, je serai avec toi, d'accord» dit-il.

«Oh, et Edward » lui dis-je, en marchant avec lui «papa est en train de penser à quoi? » Mais Edward ne répondit pas, au contraire, il m'embrassa sur la joue, sourit, et me conduisit dans le salon, où mon père était assis dans son fauteuil, regardant un match avec Emmett, tous les deux vraiment dedans.

«Hé, papa »dis-je, ma voix stable, je ne pensais pas qu'elle le serait.

«Enfant, j'étais tellement inquiet pour toi et toi tu me dis 'hey papa ' »dit-il avec ce ton parentale. Je pouvais dire qu'il avait été inquiet pour moi.

«Je suis désolé, papa, je ne pouvais pas rentrer à la maison, je ne savais pas quoi faire, et je sais que Quil l'a dit à Sam, ne te le t-ils pas dit? » j'essayais de ne pas respirer, parce que je sentais ma gorge en feu et l'envie d'attaquer mon père devenir plus forte, si il n'y avait pas eu la main d'Edward dans la mienne, je ne savais pas ce que j'aurais pu faire, et je ne suis qu'un demi-vampire, imaginez comment j'aurais été fou et assoiffé si je l'étais entièrement.

« Sam ne nous à pas tout dit, et je ne savais pas où tu étais allé. J'étais malade d'inquiétude, et si c'était ta sœur... » Dit-il, sa voix se calmant un peu alors que mon corps commençait à trembler, ce n'était pas ma faute, je ne pouvais pas rentrer à la maison.

« Papa, je suis désolé, je le suis vraiment, mais je ne pouvais pas rentrer à la maison, je ne savais pas ce qui allait arriver, ou si j'allais être exilé ou quelque chose, je suis un monstre parmi les monstres maintenant, et une partie de moi a un vampire en elle, et je ne pensais pas que je serais en mesure de franchir la ligne du traité, et... » Mais c'est là qu'Edward me coupa.

« Jacob, souffle, tu ne respire pas, et tu en a encore besoin » avant que je puisse prendre une grande respiration je sentis une larme débordait de mes yeux. Edward tendit la main et l'essuya.

«Jacob, regardes ton père, il à l'air de vouloir t'exiler?

Je regardais mon père, ses yeux étaient lourds et il semblait qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis une semaine.

« Papa, je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais dû t'appeler ou quelque chose, ou te faire confiance sur ça » Avant que je puisse finir, il tendit la main. J'enlevais mes doigts de ceux d'Edward et me dirigea vers lui, prenant sa main dans la mienne, l'envie de le mordre et de boire son sang avait disparu, la brûlure était toujours là, mais l'amour que j'avais pour mon père semblait l'avoir fait disparaître.

«Jacob, je ne sais pas ce que tout cela signifie, ou si ce sera permanent, mais les autres anciens, ont malheureusement décidé que, pour le moment, jusqu'à ce que tu puisse prouver que tu avais le contrôle sur tes attributs de vampire, tu ne devais pas revenir à La Push. Les chefs tribaux ont ordonnés à la meute de t'attaquer si ils te croisent, bien sûr qu'aucun d'entre eux ne le ferais, mais pour être sûr, je pense que ce serait mieux si tu reste loin » dit mon père, resserrant son emprise sur ma main pour montrer qu'il était désolé. « Le Dr Cullen a dit que tu étais plus que bienvenu pour rester ici, et je viendrais te voir, mais il serait préférable que tu reste ici pour l'instant.

Je sentais mon monde chutait autour de moi, j'avais donc été poussés hors de ma propre maison, mes pires craintes étaient réalisés maintenant.

Edward vint à moi et mis son bras autour de moi. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule et fit de mon mieux pour sourire à mon père, mais voir la douleur dans ses yeux ne fit qu'empirer les choses, il ne voulait pas que je parte, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. Mon attention se détourna un instant par la télévision.

La police de la région de Seattle était actuellement à la recherche d'un groupe qui avait tués quatre personnes cette semaine. Toutes les victimes avaient été retrouvées vidés de leur sang, avec des traces de morsures sur divers endroits de leur corps. Ils disaient de communiquer la moindre information à Échec au crime au 131300.

Je me détournais de la TV lorsque le rapport changea pour un programme sportif.

«Pensez-vous...? » commençais-je, mais en regardant tous les Cullen, il n'était pas nécessaire pour moi de poser cette question. Carlisle avait l'air préoccupé, Rosalie reflétait l'image de son père adoptif, Alice et Jasper se regardaient l'un et l'autre en silence et Emmett avait l'air très heureux.

« Pourquoi vous tirés tous des visages de dix kilomètre? »demanda Emmett, en nous regardant tous.

Rosalie se leva et lui donna une tape sur tête, merde, la blonde avait quelques problèmes d'attitude.

«Le problème» commença Alice, «c'est que Victoria est à Seattle, et elle n'est pas seule. Emmett rit de son rire qui ressemblait plus à un aboiement «s'il vous plaît, on s'en fout, tu as vu ce que Jacob peut faire avec nos meubles? Imaginez ce qu'il pourrait faire à Victoria et de ses petits amis. »

Je soupirais doucement que m'en alla dans la cuisine, tout cela était de devenir trop, d'abord je me fais mordre, alors je me transforme en monstre, puis je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi, et maintenant Emmett pense que je pouvais battre une armée de vampire.

Edward me rejoint une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

«Jacob, tu sais que tu peux me dire comment tu te sens vraiment, je préférerais si tu le faisais » Je secouais la tête, il n'avait pas besoin de se prendre la tête avec mes problèmes. Edward soupira alors qu'il marchait près de moi.

« Jacob tu vas m'écouter. Je veux savoir ce que tu pense et ce que tu ressens, sans avoir à te le demander, je suis à toi maintenant Jacob. »

Je tirais Edward à moi et écrasais mes lèvres sur les siennes, avait-il vraiment dit cela?

To be continued...


	14. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14**

**POV JACOB**

La voix veloutée d'Edward fut la première chose que j'entendis lorsque j'ouvrais les yeux. Je lui souris et lentement essuyais les restes de sommeil de mes yeux.

« Jacob, amour, tu as besoin de sortir de cette maison, on va à Forks tout à l'heure » dit-il, alors que je me retournai pour le regarder. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que mon père m'avait dit que je ne pouvais pas retourner à La Push pour le moment. Depuis je n'avais pas quitté la maison des Cullen, je passais la plupart de mon temps dans la chambre d'Edward, ignorant tout le monde et tout ce qui se passait. Edward était toujours avec moi, il n'avait même pas été chassé jusqu'à ce que je voulusse essayer de chasser dans ma forme de loup, pour voir si je pouvais obtenir le sang dont j'avais besoin sans le boire directement. Cela avait fonctionné, j'étais allé chasser avec Edward hier soir, j'avais mangé sous ma forme de loup et avais ainsi obtenu suffisamment de sang pour arrêter la brûlure de ma gorge mais maintenant Edward insistait pour que je sorte de la maison et s'il le voulait vraiment, il savait que j'allais accepter.

«Faut-il vraiment sortir? »Me plaignais-je, reposant ma tête sur le corps froid d'Edward. Il acquiesça.

«Oui, nous avons besoin de sortir, tu ne peux pas rester ici pour toujours et je sais que tu as faim et que tu aimerais manger une pizza» dit Edward en traçant des lignes sur mes joues avec sa main. Merde, lui et ses capacités pour lire dans les pensées. Donc, il savait que je voulais une pizza, ce qui signifiait aussi qu'il savait combien je m'ennuyais de ma famille.

«Viens ici» dit Edward, me tirant vers lui et enveloppant ses bras autour de moi.

«Je sais que ta famille te manques, je sais que la meute te manques et je souhaite qu'il y ai quelque chose que je puisse faire mais Jacob, tu pourras y retourner bientôt, aussi longtemps que tu te contrôleras. » Je savais qu'Edward essayait de me faire me sentir mieux et je l'aimais encore plus pour ça si c'était possible, alors je me levais et prit sa main dans la mienne pour le traîner hors de la chambre.

«Donc, nous allons sortir? »dit Edward, l'excitation évidente dans sa voix. J'hochais la tête et lui sourit alors que nous entrions dans le garage.

«Où vont les tourtereaux? » dit la voix forte d'Emmett alors qu'il était derrière le cabriolet BMW rouge.

«Nous allons à Forks, tu veux venir? » Demanda Edward et je pouvais dire, par le son de sa voix, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie que quelqu'un vienne avec nous mais bien sûr, il était Edward, il devait être poli et demander. Après qu'Emmett dit qu'il devait rester à la maison et aider Rosalie à bricoler la voiture, Edward et moi étions entrés dans sa Volvo argenté et se dirigions vers Forks.

«Edward» commençai-je, le regardant tandis qu'il se tournait vers moi, comment peut-il le faire et ne pas avoir d'accident ? Edward me regardait, ses magnifiques yeux topaze semblaient voir directement à travers moi. Je pouvais sentir les larmes se formaient dans mes yeux, je voulais voir ma famille et je voulais aller à La Push.

«Je...Je...Je...» balbutiai-je essayant de me reprendre mais Edward sut que j'étais bouleversé, il me tira vers lui, plaçant l'un de ses bras autour de mes épaules et l'autre sur le volant. Merde, je n'allais pas pleurer, pas maintenant, je voulais sortir de la maison, j'avais besoin d'apprendre à me contrôler et puis cela pouvait être amusant, je n'avais jamais vraiment été seul avec Edward, pas quand il y avait toujours quelqu'un avec une super audition dans le coin. Edward sourit à mes pensées avant de se garer sur le parking de ma pizzeria favorite. Mon estomac grogna bruyamment quand je pensais à toutes les pizzas différentes et délicieuses que je pourrais commander. Dès que nous sortîmes de la voiture, je fus submergé par l'odeur du sang. Ma gorge commençait à me brûler et Edward s'approcha et posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

« Tu peux le faire Jacob, nous sommes allés chasser la nuit dernière, tout se passera bien, rappelle-toi, tu n'en as pas besoin »J'essayais d'écouter ses conseils alors que nous nous asseyions à une petite table dans le coin du restaurant. Une jeune serveuse d'environ vingt ans vint, ses cheveux étaient tirés en un chignon serré et son maquillage était bondée, qu'est-ce qu'elle essayait de cacher en dessous de tout ça?

«Puis-je vous servir quelque chose les gars? » demanda-t-elle, sa voix nasale et brisée. Dès qu'elle baissa les yeux vers Edward, c'était comme si je n'étais plus là, c'était comme si il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle, elle s'assit sur le bord de notre table, les jambes croisées, exhibant ses cuisses minces et elle battit des cils à mon Edward. Je pouvais sentir la colère monter en moi mais je la combattis jusqu'à ce que je fus immobile et calme, Edward était à moi, pas à elle, il n'y avait pas besoin d'être jaloux, alors je tentais de me calmer. Mais c'est là que j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer avec une telle force qu'il semblait qu'elle aurait pu sortir de ses gonds.

Alors que le vent rentrait dans la pièce, je sentis un parfum, c'était familier et il me rendit furieux. C'était Bella.

Edward dit poliment à la jeune fille sur notre table qu'il devait de partir puis il se leva de sa chaise avec grâce et pris ma main dans la sienne, le regard sur le visage de la serveuse n'avait pas de prix. Il m'emmena loin de Bella pour le moment.

«Où allons-nous? » Demandai-je en tirant sur la main d'Edward, l'obligeant brusquement à s'arrêter.

« Jake, je peux lire dans tes pensées, je sais que tu as presque perdu le contrôle quand le parfum de Bella t'as frapper et je ne veux pas de toi près d'elle, je ne veux pas que tu lui fasses du mal, je sais que tu ne pourrais jamais te le pardonner si tu le faisait »dit-il, appuyant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Etait-il encore amoureux de Bella ?

«Écoute, Black »commença Edward en me poussant sur le mur de briques fraîche, ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête et son corps pressé fortement contre le mien. « Je ne veux pas que tu pense comme cela, j'aime Bella mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, il y a une différence ».

Je voulais parler mais je ne pouvais pas, il était si près de moi maintenant, son corps pressé contre le mien, ses mains près de ma tête et sa respiration balayant mon visage, _wow, je l'aime_.

«Oh mon Dieu »entendis-je quelqu'un crier au bord de la route. Je reconnu sa voix tout de suite, Bella.

Elle vint vers nous, les poings serrés.

« Jacob Black, que fais-tu ici? »Cracha-t-elle, s'arrêtant directement près d'Edward et moi.

«Bella, s'il te plaît, va-t-en » dit Edward en me tirant de façon à ce que je ne pouvais plus la regarder.

«Edward, reste en dehors de cela, c'est entre moi et Jacob » dit-elle avant de me gifler au visage.

Instantanément Edward s'accroupi, un sifflement bas s'échappant de ses lèvres.

« Ne t'avise jamais de le toucher comme ça !» cracha-t-il, ses yeux plus foncée qu'ils ne l'étaient juste avant.

Je posai ma main sur son épaule.

« Ne t'inquiète pas de ça» murmurai-je.

Cela semblait rendre Bella encore plus en colère car elle se mit à crié.

«Je comprends maintenant ! »cria-t-elle en poussant Edward et se mettant directement en face de moi. « Tu manques à ta famille, Jacob, j'étais là hier soir avec mon père et tu manques à Billy, il veut que tu rentres à la maison mais toi, tu es ici à coucher avec un vampire ! »hurla-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

«Bella ne parle pas de chose que tu ne comprends pas» grognai-je en baissant les yeux vers elle, lui faisant faire un pas de recul.

«Je ne veux pas rester loin d'eux, je veux les voir, ils me manquent aussi » hurlais-je alors qu'une larme coula de mes yeux.

«Eh bien retourne-y alors, ne reste pas avec Edward, retourne dans ta famille »cria-t-elle avant d'essayer de me pousser contre le mur. Mais Edward la retint en mettant ses mains sur ses épaules et la tirant loin de moi.

«S'il te plaît Bella, il est confronté à beaucoup de chose, laisse le tranquille»

Je regardais son visage se calmer au contact d'Edward mais se re teinté de colère car il avait parlé pour moi, il s'était levé contre elle pour moi.

« Je me moque de ce qu'il vit, il t'a volé à moi et puis il est parti de La Push, il a quitté sa meute et ses fonctions »cria-t-elle.

Je sentais mon corps tremblé et je savais que j'étais proche de la rupture. Je me battis, non seulement avec l'envie de me transformé mais aussi avec ma capacité vampirique, je n'avais pas tellement envie de faire voler une voiture dans la rue.

La voix de Bella était un cri étouffé dans mon esprit alors que je me concentrais pour rester calme, si j'étais à La Push avec mes amis et ma famille, je serais calme en ce moment.

Je sentis une étrange sensation dans le creux de mon estomac et ma tête commença à tourner pendant une fraction de seconde.

Tandis que je regardais autour de moi pour regarder Edward, je ne pouvais pas le trouver, ou Bella, j'étais entouré par les massifs familiers de la forêt à côté de ma maison de La Push.

Mais comment était-ce possible?

«Jacob, chéri, s'il te plaît, réveille-toi. »Entendis-je Edward chuchotait à mon oreille. J'ouvris mes yeux et essayais de m'asseoir mais ma tête commença à tourner.

Je regardais autour de moi et je vis que j'étais à nouveau dans l'allée. Bella était à genoux près de mes pieds et Edward avait ma tête sur ses genoux avec son téléphone à clapet collé à l'oreille alors qu'il parlait avec le Dr Cullen, faiblement et avec hâte.

Je reposais ma tête sur les jambes d'Edward, essayant d'arrêter le tournis, il plaça ses mains froides sur mon front, me refroidissant. Mon corps était tellement surchauffé pour le moment.

«Jacob, tu vas bien? » Demanda Bella, assise près de moi, prenant ma main dans la sienne.

Je pensais qu'elle ne voulait plus rien à voir à faire avec moi?

«Jacob, elle peut être en colère contre toi mais elle n'est pas un monstre, elle est inquiète pour toi, tu t'ais effondré et ton corps est plus chaud qu'un radiateur et tes yeux semblent flous, s'il te plaît, dit-moi que tu es ok, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé »dit Edward, sa voix, qui était d'habitude si calme et lisse était maintenant cassée et sonnait comme s'il pleurait, s'il le pouvait.

Je ne voulais pas lui causer une quelconque douleur et je considérais cela comme de la douleur, je voulais le rassurer, lui dire que tout était ok mais je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir, Je ne voulais pas lui mentir même s'il pouvait lire dans mon esprit mais je n'avais pas d'explication pour ce qui s'était passé.

«Est-ce que quelqu'un va me dire ce qui se passe? »demanda Bella, en nous regardant Edward et moi.

«Je sais que j'ai été une chienne et il a fallu quelque chose comme ça pour me le faire comprendre, je ne suis pas comme ça, je suis juste heureuse que vous soyez heureux tous les deux, je t'aimerai toujours Edward mais si être avec Jacob te rends heureux alors je vais essayer de m'en remettre. Juste s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé Jacob, tu n'es pas seulement faible, n'est-ce pas? »Balbutia-t-elle, les larmes se formant dans ses yeux.

Mauvais cela Bella, elle avait mal et maintenant comme toujours, elle allait de l'avant et se préoccupais plus au sujet de quelqu'un d'autre, plus de moi, qu'elle-même.

Je levai les yeux vers Edward, lui demandant avec mes pensées de l'informer de ce qui s'étais passé et ce qui se passait avec moi.

Edward parlait vite, il ne pas donnait pas tous les détails à Bella. Je vis ses yeux tomber sur la cicatrice en demi-lune sur mon cou dès qu'Edward fini de parler.

« Wow, Jake, je suis tellement désolé» murmura-t-elle en mettant sa main dans la mienne à nouveau.

«Bella, ça va, je vais bien maintenant, vraiment, la seule chose réellement mauvaise, c'est que je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi » dis-je, en espérant qu'elle se sentirait un peu mieux, elle arrivait toujours à savoir comment les autres se sentaient.

«Je suis désolé Jake » murmura Bella alors que les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Je m'assis et pris ses deux mains dans les miennes.

« Bella, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'as pas besoin d'être désolé et tu n'as pas besoin de pleurer non plus, je vais bien, vraiment » Elle hocha la tête et me sourit, d'un sourire teinté de larmes cependant. Elle se leva.

«Je pense que je devrais y aller, je vais parler à Billy, je pense qu'il voudrait savoir ce qui se passe avec toi»

«Merci Bella » dit Edward en lui souriant alors qu'il m'aidait à me relever.

«Je vais ramener Jacob. Carlisle veut le voir. »

Tandis que Bella partait vers La Push, dire à mon père et la meute ce qui se passait, je retournais à la Volvo avec Edward.

«Jake, amour, tu vas bien? » Demanda Edward alors qu'il fonçait vers la maison des Cullen.

«Oui, je vais bien, je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé, une minute j'étais là en colère et puis l'instant d'après j'étais à La Push, près de ma maison et ensuite j'étais de retour. Je me sentais bizarre, j'étais tellement étourdi et me sentait mal quand je suis revenu. »

Edward semblait perdu dans ses pensées, il regardait la route mais son esprit semblait errer.

Edward tendit la main et pris la mienne. Il la tira vers le haut, à ses lèvres et lui donna un léger baiser.

«On va comprendre cela Jacob, ne t'inquiète pas, je serai toujours là pour toi» dit-il, sa voix parfaite me calmant et me tirant loin de mes pensées, j'avais eu peur et j'étais encore nerveux.

Dès que nous franchisâmes la porte nous fûmes bombardés de questions. L'ensemble du clan Cullen était là ainsi que Sam et la meute, ils, en quelque sorte avaient déjà su que quelque chose se passait.

To be continued...


	15. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15**

**POV JACOB**

Tout le monde dans la salle me fixa. Edward mit ses bras autour de moi et les regarda chacun à leur tour, les défiants du regard de dire quelque chose avant que je ne sois prêt.

Je m'assis sur le canapé, instantanément toute la meute et la famille Cullen s'approchèrent, tous debout en face de moi, m'accusant de leurs yeux mais pas dans le mauvais sens, Emmett avait l'air heureux, Sam composé, Rosalie ennuyé et Carlisle intéressé. Les autres, à part Edward, étaient difficiles à lire.

Wow, c'était intimidant, me dis-je alors que je regardais chacun d'entre eux dans les yeux, toujours incapable de trouver les mots justes ou de penser à ce que j'allais dire parce que je n'avais vraiment aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé. Je n'avais également aucune idée de comment la meute avait su, je ne m'étais pas transformé, de sorte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir lu mes pensées et Bella n'était pas exactement un pilote de formule 1, elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir dit à mon père avant que nous arrivions donc il n'avait pas pu mettre au courant Sam et la meute.

Edward traversa la pièce et s'assit sur le canapé à côté de moi, en mettant sa main froide et dure sur ma jambe et appuyant sa tête sur mon épaule. Son toucher était rassurant, il me donna la force de finalement prendre la parole.

«Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé là-bas mais à en juger par la façon dont vous avez tous agi quand nous sommes rentrés, vous en avez une bien meilleure idée que moi, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je voulais tellement être à La Push lors de mon excès de colère et puis tout d'un coup, j'étais là-bas, du moins, je pense que j'y étais » dis-je, un peu incertain de savoir si j'étais vraiment à La Push ou si je m'étais juste évanoui et que me tête avait frappé trop durement le sol.

«Jacob, tu étais là-bas, Jared était en patrouille, il t'a vu et il a paniqué, nous savons que tu n'es pas censé être à La Push pour le moment mais nous n'allions évidement pas t'attaquer ou te jeté dehors, tu es toujours notre frère mais si les anciens le savent, alors nous aurons des ennuis » dit Sam sa voix aussi calme et contrôlée que l'émotion sur son visage.

«Je n'y suis pas allé de moi-même mais une minute j'étais avec Edward et nous nous disputions avec Bella et l'instant d'après j'étais dans la forêt puis ensuite j'étais de retour sur le sol avec eux » dis-je, en espérant que je n'avais pas l'air trop fou.

Edward ne regardait que moi, lisant mes pensées tandis que je rejouais la scène et me souvint de la sensation étrange dans le creux de mon estomac et du vertige.

«Carlisle, ne pense-tu pas que c'est une autre des capacités vampiriques de Jacob? » Demanda Edward, détournant finalement ses yeux bruns dorés de moi et regardant son père adoptif.

Carlisle semblait examiner la question pendant un moment, passant sa main pâle et osseuse dans ses cheveux blonds avant de parler.

«En fait, Edward, je crois que tu as raison, je pense et c'est la seule explication que j'ai, que Jacob à fait une projection astrale à la Push »

Je me tendis et fut incapable de regarder qui que ce soit, du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir Emmett et Embry faire rebondir leur pointe de pied dans leurs excitation, un peu comme les jeunes enfants qui avaient vraiment besoin d'aller au toilettes.

Je ris un peu à ma pensée avant de levais les yeux vers Carlisle.

« Donc, si je comprends bien il n'y a rien que je puisse faire, à l'exception d'espérer que cela ne se reproduise pas? » Demandai-je, ma voix un peu plus dure que je ne l'aurais souhaité.

Edward mis son bras autour de mes épaules pour plus de confort, il savait que cela me faisait mal, il savait exactement comment je me sentais, tout le temps.

«Vous aviez dit que je n'aurais pas toutes les capacités de cette merde de psychokinésie que le livre disait, je pensais que déplacer des objets, plier du métal et ce type de chose était tout ce que je pourrais faire » Je pouvais entendre la colère et la peur dans ma voix mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter, c'était pire de minute en minute, le déplacement des objets ça allait mais me déplaçait d'un endroit à l'autre juste avec mon esprit ,c'était juste trop effrayant.

«Eh bien, je pense que tu es de plus en plus impressionnant à chaque minute Jacob » dit Emmett, me tapant sur le dos tandis qu'Embry hochait la tête comme un huard, en accord avec Emmett.

J'essayais de mon mieux de lui sourire mais c'était peine perdu. Alors je me tournais vers le Dr Cullen pour m'excuser de mon impolitesse.

« Je suis désolé de m'être emporté mais je ne sais pas comment gérer cela. Comment se fait-il que je peux me déplacer d'un endroit à l'autre ? Comment les gens ne remarqueraient-ils pas si je disparais soudainement? »

«C'est parce que tu ne disparais pas » dit Carlisle, s'éloignant un instant et revenant avec un livre.

« Ici, lis ces lignes, peut-être qu'elles t'aideront à comprendre la projection astrale » dit-il en montrant un petit paragraphe.

Wow, je lisais beaucoup ces derniers temps. Je sentais Edward étouffer un rire à mes pensées, bien que ce ne fût pas un temps à s'amuser. C'était grave et il ne voulait pas contrarier Carlisle et après toute l'aide que lui et sa famille m'avait donné, moi non plus. Je baissais la tête et commençais à lire ce que Carlisle avait souligné.

**La projection astrale est une interprétation ésotérique de toute forme d'expérience hors du corps.**

«Expérience hors du corps? » dis-je à haute voix «Donc si je comprends bien j'étais encore dans l'allée mais j'étais juste à deux endroits à la fois » ma voix était tremblante et un peu cassée. Dr Cullen se contenta de sourire et d'hocher la tête avant de me faire signe de continuer de lire le passage.

**Il est dit qu'un "corps astral" est séparé du corps physique et qu'il est capable de voyager à l'extérieur.**

**L'idée du voyage astral est enracinée dans le monde religieux de l'au-delà dans lequel la « conscience » ou « le voyage de l'âme » ou« l'ascension »est décrite en ces termes comme« une expérience ... hors du corps », où le voyageur spirituel quitte le corps physique et se déplace dans un corps de substitution (ou un corps illusoire).**

**Il est donc associé à des expériences proches de la mort et est également fréquemment associé avec le sommeil et les rêves, la maladie, la colère ou la peur.**

Je remis le livre à Carlisle.

« Tu comprends un peu mieux maintenant? » demanda-t-il, en reprenant le livre et le donnant à Esmée, qui quitta immédiatement le salon pour le ranger.

«Je pense que oui. Mais comment vais-je faire? » Demandai-je en levant des yeux interrogateur vers le docteur.

«Il s'agit d'une partie de ta capacité Jacob et je crois que tu étais en colère contre Bella, comme tu as dit que vous étiez au milieu d'une dispute quand c'est arrivé et je ne peux que supposer, en sachant ce que tu es, que tu l'a utilisé pour ne pas te transformer, à cet effet le seul endroit où tu avais envie d'être depuis une semaine maintenant était ta maison, ton refuge et c'est l'endroit où tu es allé »

Tout cela semblait avoir plus de sens maintenant, je n'étais toujours pas heureux avec ça mais il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire et au moins ce n'était plus aussi déroutant.

Lentement, tout le monde commença à partir, moi-même, le Dr Cullen, Edward et la meute étaient les seuls qui restaient dans le salon ensuite.

« Dr Cullen, qu'est-il arrivé à mon corps, alors quand j'étais à La Push? »

Wow, je me sentais comme un total looser et un débile profond pour avoir demander quelque chose comme ça.

Edward me sourit de son sourire en coin après avoir entendu mes pensées. Je me sentis rougir, la dernière chose que je voulais, c'était qu'Edward Cullen pense que j'étais stupide.

En réponse à mes pensées il tourna mon visage vers lui et pressa fermement ses lèvres sur les miennes causant des papillons dans mon estomac et à mon visage de rougir encore plus en raison des spectateurs que nous avions.

«Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais stupide, Jacob Black» me dit-il avant de se remettre correctement et permettant ainsi à Carlisle de me regarder et de répondre à la question que je venais de poser. Le visage de Carlisle était facile à lire là, il était heureux, il était heureux qu'Edward soit heureux. Il ne montrait aucun signe d'être dégoûté de notre démonstration d'affection.

«Pour répondre à ta question Jacob » commença-t-il, donnant un coup d'œil paternel à Edward « Ne le distrait pas à nouveau » « ton corps était encore dans l'allée mais comme tu le sais, tu t'es évanoui, tu ne contrôle pas encore tes capacités, tu ne peux contrôler ton corps astral et ton corps physique à la fois » poursuivit-il

Il devait avoir lu l'inquiétude sur mon visage car il plaça sa main sur mon épaule.

« Un jour, tu seras en mesure de les contrôler tous les deux» ajouta-t-il puis il quitta la pièce pour rejoindre Esmée.

Maintenant qu'il ne restait plus qu'Edward, la meute et moi je sentais mon corps se tendre, je ne savais pas quoi dire, je ne savais pas s'ils allaient dire aux anciens ce qui s'était passé et une partie de moi ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir.

«Jacob» commença Quil en s'approchant et en prenant le siège à côté de moi qui n'étais pas occupé par Edward. «Je sais que tu es inquiets mais ne le sois pas, nous n'allons pas dire aux anciens que tu étais à La Push, d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas vraiment toi de toute façon, c'était plus comme un clone de toi. » Je ri, je faisais confiance à Quil pour retourner quelque chose d'aussi complexe et déroutant en quelque chose de simple et drôle.

«Je dois aller parler à Carlisle un moment » annonça Edward tout à coup, se levant et m'embrassant sur le front avant de quitter la salle avant même que je n'ais la chance de dire quoi que ce soit.

Je me demandais de quoi il s'agissait, pourquoi partait-il si soudainement?

Je regardais la meute, essayant de lire quelque chose sur leurs visages, en espérant qu'ils allaient m'indiquer si l'un d'eux avait dit quoi que ce soit dans leur esprit pour faire partir Edward si brusquement mais je ne trouvais rien, ils avaient tous l'air heureux d'être ici, tous sauf Sam, il avait l'air vide et calme, et un peu inquiet.

«Sam, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demandai-je en le regardant avec mes yeux bruns, lui faisant signe de prendre le siège qu'Edward venait de quitter.

«Jacob, je dois te dire quelque chose. »

Je sentais mon visage pâlir, s'il avait besoin de me dire quelque chose, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, c'était quelque chose de mauvais.

«Ce n'est pas quelque chose de mauvais Jake, donc détends-toi » me dit-il en me souriant, son sourire était si vaste qu'il me fit sourire en retour.

«Eh bien, alors qu'est-ce que c'est? » Demandai-je, désireux de savoir ce qui se passait.

Sam me fit patienter un instant pendant qu'il regardait fixement ses mains.

« C'est Emily, elle est enceinte» dit-il. Je senti l'excitation explosé immédiatement à l'intérieur de moi.

« Wow, Sam mais c'est génial ! »Dis-je en jetant mes bras autour de lui.

Je passais le reste de la journée avec la meute, nous avons tous aider ou empêcher Sam de choisir des noms pour le bébé. Mais il n'aimait pas nos suggestions, cependant il n'avait pas de problème avec le nom de Wolfe mais Sam ne pensait pas qu'Emily apprécierait.

«Eh bien, je vous remercie pour ce magnifique repas Mme Cullen » dit Sam, après que nous avions finit de mangé le repas qu'Esmée avait préparé pour nous.

«Cela m'a fait plaisir, j'adore cuisiner, c'est relaxant et prend du temps, donc il est bon d'avoir des gens pour qui cuisiner » dit-elle, en souriant, maternel.

Juste quand je disais au revoir à la meute Alice descendit les escaliers en courant et appela tout le monde dans la cuisine. Je traînais Embry avec moi car il était celui le plus proche de moi, le reste de la meute suivie aussi et nous avons tous été rejoints peu après par les Cullen.

«C'est mauvais» commença Alice, qui allait et venait dans la cuisine. «J'ai eu une vision, c'est Victoria, elle a une armée, ils sont tous nouveau-nés et ils se dirigent ici, je ne sais pas quand mais je sais qu'il neigeait, ce n'est donc pas avant au moins deux mois, elle cherche de nouveaux disciples elle gagne en force elle est venue ici pour Jacob, je suis tellement désolé Edward, elle veut sa revanche pour James, pour son compagnon ». Alice se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil quand elle eut fini, appuyant fermement ses mains sur ses tempes « le pire, c'est que je ne peux pas voir ce qui se passera après qu'elle n'arrive ».

J'avais l'impression qu'Edward était prêt à assassiner quelqu'un. Je me rapprochais de lui et pris sa main dans la mienne.

« Edward, ça va » dis-je, dans l'espoir de le détendre.

«Non, ça ne vas pas, regarde ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois Jacob, tu es devenu cet hybride à cause d'elle et elle ne s'arrêtera pas la prochaine fois, je ne veux pas qu'elle te blesse Jacob alors s'il te plaît, ne me dis pas que ça va ! »

Je le fixais, il était en colère et voulais faire du mal à Victoria, c'était très vampire de ça part, quelque chose qu'il n'était pas normalement et je devais admettre, en voyant cette étincelle dans ses yeux et le sentiment la colère rayonnant autour de lui, qu'il était plutôt excitant.

Je secouais la tête pour reprendre le contrôle de mes pensées.

« Nous savions qu'elle allait arriver, c'est comme ça que je me suis imprégné sur toi en premier lieu parce que nous voulions vous aider, rappelle-toi, nous sommes allés vous voir pour vous rappeler le traité et puis nous avons parlé de Victoria, nous savions qu'il y aurait peut-être un combat à venir et nous savions que nous allions être impliqués, ça n'a pas changé, nous allons encore le faire »

Je regardais sa colère grandir de plus en plus et il me fallu un moment pour réaliser que tout le monde avait quitté la pièce.

«Non, Jacob, je ne te veux pas près de Victoria ou les nouveau-nés » dit-il, sa voix n'étais plus douce, lisse et veloutée dont il m'avait habitué.

«Edward, tu crois que je vais me contenter de m'asseoir et de les regarder tuer tous mes amis et ta famille pour arriver jusqu'à moi, si quelque chose t'arrive, je ne pense pas que je pourrais le supporter » dis-je, étouffant mes larmes à l'idée que quelque chose arrive à Edward.

« Regarde-moi » commença Edward en traversant la salle et mettant ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage, me forçant à le regarder. «Je sais qu'à l'origine tu avais l'intention d'aider mais c'est différent maintenant, elle a déjà obtenu quelque chose de toi la dernière fois et je ne pense pas que nous puissions te sauver si elle te mord à nouveau, nous ne savons pas ce qui arrivera si elle le refait et personnellement, je ne veux pas le savoir ».

Je considérais cela pendant un moment mais je n'allais pas faire marche arrière, la seule façon pour que je reste en dehors de ça c'était qu'Edward me l'ordonne et je n'aurais pas le choix, cela faisait partie de l'imprégnation, tu fais toujours ce que ton imprégné veut que tu fasses.

«Je ne peux pas resté ici pendant que vous allaient combattre Edward, si même avec la meute et ta famille vous n'étiez toujours pas assez nombreux? Au moins, si j'étais là, j'aurais l'avantage d'être en mesure de me transformer et de faire de sérieux dégâts avec mes nouvelles capacités de vampire » Je frémis à cette idée, c'était plus comme une douleur dans le cul pour moi mais ça serait utile si quelqu'un pouvait m'aider à les contrôler correctement. »

«Jacob, je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre» commença Edward en me poussant contre le comptoir de la cuisine et en appuyant son corps dur contre le mien.

Edward posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, j'ouvris la bouche, permettant à sa langue d'entrer, le goût sucré de son odeur rempli tous mes sens alors que nos langues dansaient ensemble. Lentement Edward bougea sa main derrière moi pour me coller contre son corps parfait, sa main libre glissant sous ma chemise pour me caresser les mamelons.

J'essayais, mais en vain, d'arrêter le gémissement qui s'échappa de mes lèvres mais au contraire cela semblait encourager Edward puisqu'il me tira avec lui sur la table où nous avions, il n'y a pas longtemps mangé un repas très agréable grâce à Esmée.

Edward s'allongea sur la table et j'atterris doucement au-dessus de lui. J'appuyais mes lèvres sur les siennes plus durement, le feu du baiser causant à mon jean de se resserrer sur mon érection. Les mains d'Edward se déplacèrent lentement le long de mon dos, gravant de fine lignes sur mon corps musclé.

Je le tirais plus près de moi, frottant mon érection contre la sienne, me faisant gémir de plaisir. Tout comme Edward.

«Wow» soufflai-je, brisant le baiser pour une seconde et admirant son visage parfait alors que ses mains se déplaçaient lentement jusqu'à mon pantalon. Il glissa sa main dans mon jean et commença à caresser mon érection palpitante, c'était le sentiment le plus étonnant que je n'avais jamais ressentis.

Je déplaçais mes mains sur son ventre, sous sa chemise et la passant par-dessus sa tête, dévoilant son corps parfait, pâle et tonique. Je commençais à placer de légers baisers sur le mince duvet de son ventre, jusqu'à ce que j'atteins le sommet de son pantalon où je débouclais lentement sa ceinture et saisit son érection à travers ses sous-vêtements.

Edward gémit de plaisir à cela.

Wow, quelle distraction, si je pouvais faire ça tout le temps alors peut-être, juste peut-être, il ne m'empêcherait pas de me battre contre Victoria et ses disciples.

Je m'assis à califourchon sur Edward, mes jambes parfaitement placé autour de ses hanches. Ses mains maintenant se baladaient sur tout mon corps entier, la sensation de sa peau sur la mienne provoquait des courants électriques de déferler à travers moi.

Après un moment Edward me pris au dépourvu quand il finit par parlé à nouveau.

«Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose Jacob Black, parce que ... Je t'aime».

To be continued...

Cros cros mignon la fin !


	16. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16**

**POV JACOB**

Mon cœur battait à la chamade dans ma poitrine, est-ce qu'Edward Cullen venait de me dire qu'il m'aimait? Mes oreilles me trompaient-elles? Sûrement, il ne pouvait pas aimer quelqu'un comme moi.

«Qu...Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire? » demandais-je en me déplaçant alors que nous nous cherchions du regard. Mes bras reposaient dans le bas de son dos, le tirant plus près de moi, nos corps collés l'un contre l'autre.

Je regardais Edward sourire, de son sourire si craquant, ses yeux magnifiques d'or liquide dans les miens, marron foncés. Ses yeux brillaient d'un feu que je ne lui avais jamais vu auparavant, c'était comme regarder un nouvel Edward, il avait l'air soulagé comme s'il venait juste d'avouer quelque chose qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis longtemps.

« J'ai dit... » Commença-t-il, sa voix aussi douce que du velours « Je t'aime, Jacob Black » termina-t-il en me souriant, rapprochant ses lèvres semblables à des pétales de roses aux miennes.

Mon monde entier semblait s'évanouir autour de moi, c'était comme si rien d'autre n'existait au monde, la menace de Victoria et son armée avait disparu, la famille Cullen, la meute et mon père aussi, tout ce qui importait à ce moment était moi et mon Edward.

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire que je l'aimais aussi mais avant qu'un seul mot n'ai pu quitter ma bouche, Alice arriva en dévalant les escaliers, le reste de la famille la suivait de près avec la meute sur leurs talons.

«Je suis tellement désolé» commença-t-elle, couvrant ses yeux quand elle remarqua notre proximité. Lentement, je repoussais Edward et attrapais sa main à la place.

«Ne t'inquiète pas Alice » dit Edward en espérant rassurer sa sœur.

Alice arpenta la cuisine, ses sourcils froncés dans la confusion ou la concentration, je ne pouvais pas dire et elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir parler de si tôt.

Dès que ces pensées traversèrent mon esprit et que je m'apprêtais à demander à Alice ce qui se passait, la main d'Edward serra la mienne plus fortement, si je n'avais pas eu ma force surnaturelle il m'aurait blessé.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » Demandai-je en tournant le dos à tout le monde pour que je puisse regarder Edward qui avait clairement lu les pensées d'Alice et il n'avait pas l'air très heureux de ce qu'il voyait. Edward leva les yeux vers moi et mis ses bras autour de ma taille, me tirant vers lui et pris une grande gorgée d'air avant de parler. Sa voix était légèrement tremblante, très différente d'i peine un instant. Toute la famille Cullen, mis à part Alice, se pencha en avant, sachant qu'Edward allait informer tout le monde de ce qui se passait, ce qu'Alice semblait incapable de dire. La meute emboîta le pas tout en se penchant, attendant avec le masque d'indifférence sur tous leurs visages, si ce n'était pas un moment grave j'aurais ri face à leurs visages identiques.

« Les Volturi » murmura Edward et je vis tous les Cullen soufflaient et faire un pas en arrière mais Edward continua. «Les Volturi ont eu vent de ma relation avec Jacob et de ses nouveaux pouvoirs, ils viennent ici, ils veulent Jacob »

Tout arriva en même temps, les Cullen commencèrent l'élaboration d'un plan, la meute commença à en faire un de leur côté et Edward glissa le long du mur, s'asseyant sur le sol, sa tête placée dans ses mains.

«Edward, tu vas bien? » lui demandais-je en m'accroupissant devant lui et en plaçant une main sur son épaule.

«Jacob, je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute, je te mets plus en danger à chaque minute» murmura-t-il, sa voix étouffée par ses mains pâles.

_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Edward, ce n'est pas de ta faute, je veux dire, à quel point sont-ils dangereux ces Volturi de toute façon?_

Edward leva les yeux à mes pensées, bien qu'il ne me regardait pas. Il regardait le mur derrière moi au-dessus de ma tête.

«Les Volturi sont la royauté vampire, ils agissent aussi comme des forces de l'ordre, je ne pense pas que notre relation soit quelque chose qui soit déjà arrivée auparavant et je pense aussi qu'elle sera interdite, nous sommes appelés à être ennemis, après tout » dit-il, sa voix tremblait et se brisait à certains moments, il évitait toujours de me regarder.

«Edward, ce n'est pas de ta faute, rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute et comment sais-tu que notre relation sera mal vu par les Volturi si elle n'est jamais arrivé auparavant? » lui demandais-je avant de m'asseoir à ses côtés, incapable de gérer le fait que j'étais juste en face de lui et qu'il ne me regardait même pas.

«Notre relation n'est pas la seule chose dont ils sont préoccupés, ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle ils viennent ici, ils savent aussi pour tes nouveaux pouvoirs, ce qui, je pense les intéressera encore plus que notre relation» dit-il.

Eh bien, ce n'étais pas si mauvais.

«Jacob amour, c'est mauvais, ils ont l'habitude de ça. Il n'y a que deux choses qui pourraient découler de leur visite et de te voir. Soit ils paniquent à cause de tes pouvoirs, en particulier les pouvoirs conjoints du loup et des capacités vampiriques, dans ce cas, ils te tueront. Ou alors, ils vont t'emmenaient pour t'étudiaient et en fin de compte, je n'en doute pas, te tuer et je ne veux pas te perdre »dit Edward tirant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et posant sa tête sur eux.

Je reportais mon attention sur les Cullen et la meute, qui étaient maintenant en train de parler ensemble, j'entendis mon nom et celui d'Edward être prononcé quelques fois mais je n'écoutais pas assez, mes pensées étaient tournées vers les Volturi et la douleur que cela causerait à Edward si ils me faisaient quoi que ce soit.

Edward laissa échapper un petit rire à côté de moi.

«Je suis plus inquiet pour toi que pour moi Jacob, tu n'as donc pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi. Je tiens à te protéger Jacob, des Volturi mais aussi de Victoria. »

Il était vraiment la plus belle personne que je connaissais mais j'étais sûr que je pouvais manipuler quelques vampires, de la royauté ou psychotique comme Victoria.

«Jacob, s'il te plaît, arrête de penser comme ça» plaida Edward, sa voix était désespérée et son visage était enfoui dans ses mains. «Les Volturi ne sont pas des vampires normaux, ils n'ont pas besoin de mordre ou même de se déplacer pour tuer» Edward s'étrangla sur le dernier mot.

Je ne pouvais pas rester assis ici comme ça alors qu'il ne se souciait que de moi. Qu'en était-il de lui, il était dans cette relation aussi bien que moi et s'ils voulaient le punir ou me punir par lui ...

La main fraîche d'Edward se posa sur mon épaule.

«S'il te plaît, ne pense pas comme ça mon amour » dit-il, en me regardant enfin dans les yeux.

«Désolé» marmonnai-je en appuyant ma tête sur son épaule.

« Carlisle »appela Edward alors que sa longue main jouait avec mes cheveux pendant qu'il parlait. « Qu'allons-nous faire? Il n'ya aucun moyen que je les laisse toucher Jacob. »

Je n'avais même pas l'énergie pour relever la tête, mes pensées étaient dirigées vers des vampires à capuchon venant vers moi et avant que je ne puisse cligner des yeux ils tuaient Edward, son corps s'allumant en un éclat de flammes, son cri remplissant mes oreilles. Merde, je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Edward.

Edward resserra son bras autour de moi, me tirant encore plus près de lui, j'étais presque assis sur ses genoux maintenant.

«Ça va aller, rien ne va m'arriver» me dit-il, si bas que je devais faire un effort pour l'entendre.

Je tournais la tête, ne voulant pas regarder le reste de la meute ou les Cullen.

Alors que je pensais que ma vie allait enfin se remettre sur la bonne voie quelque chose comme cela devait se produire, pas étonnant que les vampires étaient notre pire ennemi, ils avaient un timing terrible.

Je sentais la poitrine d'Edward se soulever en un rire silencieux face à mes pensées, cela me remonta un peu le moral mais je ne pouvais toujours pas me retourner et regarder les autres donc je gardais mon visage enterré dans le creux du cou d'Edward, mes yeux fixant le vide alors que je me concentrais sur la conversation qui se déroulaient actuellement devant nous.

«... Et puis nous faisons quoi? »Exigea Embry. Je pouvais entendre la colère dans sa voix, dommage que je ne faisais pas attention au plan dont ils discutaient tout à l'heure, j'aurais su pourquoi Embry était tellement en colère.

«Je suis avec Embry sur ça »intervint Emmett ce qui provoqua à Rosalie de se moquer.

Il était clair que tous été contre Embry et Emmett. Edward resserra possessivement son emprise sur moi, ça n'avait pas l'air de la déranger, elle devait penser que tout ce qui avait été dit était une bonne idée.

«C'est la seule option que nous avons pour le moment, il n'existe aucun moyen pour nous de nous cacher et la menace de Victoria et de son armée est toujours imminente et puis je suis sûr que peu importe ce que nous ferons les Volturi nous prendront quand même en chasse, ils pensent que Jacob est une menace pour la nature vampirique. Je les connais assez pour le savoir, sinon ils ne viendraient pas ici » dit Carlisle, sa voix aussi calme que jamais.

Je voulais savoir ce qu'ils avaient parlé avant, cela m'apprendra à ne pas écouter.

«Non» dit Edward, me tirant plus près de lui encore «il n'y a aucune chance que ça se passe Carlisle, pense à autre chose ou alors je vais partir tout de suite avec Jacob et je ne sais pas quand nous nous reverront »menaça-t-il.

Je choisis ce moment pour ouvrir les yeux et de prendre compte de mon entourage, toute la famille Cullen était debout dans la cuisine, Carlisle était proche Esmée, Alice était toujours en train de faire les cent pas, Jasper était dans le coin appuyé nonchalamment contre le comptoir, Rosalie était debout les bras croisés et regarder Edward comme s'il était fou, Emmett d'autre part se tenait avec la meute ses bras touchaient Embry, ces deux là semblaient près de jetait les autres Cullen de l'autre côté de la cuisine.

«Nous n'allons pas utilisaient Jacob comme appât pour attirer Victoria plus tôt que se qu'elle avait prévu, je ne comprends pas comment avoir Victoria et les Volturi ici en même temps est une bonne chose» dit Sam en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en plantant ses pieds fermement sur le sol, le reste de la meute et Emmett faisant de même.

Cela attira mon attention et bien pas étonnant qu'Edward était si furieux, en colère et protecteur pour le moment, je n'étais même pas sûr de savoir comment je me devais me sentir à propos de cette idée mais si en quelque sorte cela servait à protéger Edward ...

« Ne pense même pas à ça» grogna Edward, me regardant ses yeux brillants, qui couvait une nouvelle colère.

« Ecoute » dit Carlisle en se penchant pour être au niveau d'Edward. «Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Jacob et laisse-moi te rassurer, nous ne voulons pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose non plus» dit-il. Il y eu un grognement en direction de Rosalie mais il était assez facile de l'ignorer.

Edward semblait perdu dans ses pensées à ce moment, ses yeux étaient légèrement plus flou mais son bras était toujours enroulé autour de moi et c'était un sentiment merveilleux, être avec Edward me laissait complet et calme, même dans une situation dangereuse comme nous l'étions en ce moment.

«Je ne veux pas utiliser Jacob comme appât pour attirer Victoria ici mais peut-être que tu as raison, peut-être que si Victoria se présente alors que les Volturi seront là, ils la verront, elle et son armée de vampires nouveau-nés et ils verront à la fois Jacob et la meute se battre avec nous, nous aidant à rétablir l'ordre dans le monde vampirique »dit Edward «mais, ce n'est pas ma décision, c'est celle de Jacob et je veux que vous me promettiez qu'il sera en sécurité ».

Carlisle hocha la tête avant de parler.

«Tu as ma parole mon fils, rien ne sera fait à Jacob s'il est d'accord pour attirer Victoria une fois les Volturi assez proches. Que dis-tu de cela Jacob? »

Je pris le temps d'enregistrer tout cela, mes pensées étaient à nouveau un beau fouillis.

«Oui, je le ferai» dis-je «mais comment allez-vous savoir quand ils seront assez proches?».

La salle entière semblait s'alléger un peu à mon dernier commentaire.

Quoi ? Pourtant c'était une question sérieuse mais il y avait quelques personnes qui riaient comme si je n'étais qu'un idiot.

Je pouvais sentir bouillonner quelque chose en moi et je savais que quelque chose se passait avec mes nouvelles capacités, je n'avais toujours pas de contrôle sur elles.

STOP! STOP! STOP! Hurlais-je dans ma tête mes bras par-dessus ma tête, espérant contre tout espoir que rien ne se passe. J'avais réussi à me mettre en colère pour un rien et de briser encore quelque chose.

«Jacob» dit Edward en tirant mes mains de sur ma tête et me tirant vers lui, ses bras autour de ma taille.

«Désolé» marmonnai-je, en enfouissant ma tête dans ses cheveux bronze pour cacher mon embarras. Je ne voulais vraiment pas que quelqu'un le remarque.

« Ne sois pas désolé amour, tu es incroyable» murmura Edward, en tournant la tête pour me regarder en face.

Je le regardais avec confusion.

Cependant ce fut Embry qui répondit à ma question muette.

« Jacob, je viens de t'entendre crier d'arrêter dans ma tête» La voix d'Embry n'était rien comparé à son visage, il semblait éclatait de joie.

J'essayais de penser à ce qu'il se passait autour de moi mais mon cerveau décida de m'ignorer, je ne pouvais pas me souvenir d'avoir dit quoi que ce soit, pas dans les cinq dernières minutes en tout cas.

«Tu as perdu le contrôle quand ils se moquaient de ta question sur la façon dont nous saurons quand les Volturi seraient à proximité et dans ta tête, tu criais d'arrêter pour ne rien casser» répondit Edward à mes pensées, me regardant avec son sourire tordu.

«Oh, une autre capacité » dis-je, en regardant Carlisle maintenant, il hocha simplement la tête en réponse.

« Projection de pensée » dit-il en me souriant avant de quitter la salle.

Oh non, il allait probablement prendre un livre et me faire lire à propos de la dernière chose que je pouvais faire.

«Non, il ne va pas le faire, ne t'inquiète pas» murmura Edward, saisissant ma main et me conduisant vers l'escalier. « Nous allons dormir, eh bien pas moi mais toi oui et puis nous nous retrouverons tous ici demain et ton père va venir, nous voulons faire en sorte qu'il sache tout cela »

Dès que ces mots quittèrent les lèvres d'Edward je le tirais dans mes bras, appuyant son corps sur le mien et le poussant contre la porte qui mène à sa chambre.

«Tu. Es. Le. Meilleur. Petit-ami. Du. Monde »dis-je entre deux baisers vers le bas de sa mâchoire à sa nuque. Edward eut un petit rire, ce qui provoqua à mon excitation, qui avait menacé de se développer à partir du moment je l'avais poussé contre le mur, de se contracter et tressaillir d'anticipation.

Je m'appuyais entre ses jambes, mon érection appuyant sur sa hanche entraînant un gémissement à sortir de la bouche d'Edward.

«Merci d'avoir pensé à mon père et pour prendre autant soin de moi, cela va s'arranger, nous allons parler de tout cela demain et tout se passera bien » lui dis-je, d'une voix sensuelle.

Edward hocha simplement la tête tout ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

«Oh et Jake... » Commença-t-il en m'entraînant dans sa chambre et me poussant sur le lit. Il chevaucha mes hanches et frictionna son érection contre la mienne, le frottement seul était presque assez pour me faire jouir tout de suite mais je tins en me concentrant sur le visage parfait au-dessus de moi.

«Alice» dit-il en embrassant le long de ma mâchoire et enlevant ma chemise et admirant mon torse musclé.

«Alice, quoi? » demandais-je me rendant enfin compte qu'il avait parlé.

Edward rit encore, toujours en déposant de frais, doux et caressant baisers le long de mon torse.

« Elle gardera un œil sur eux, sur les décisions qu'ils prennent et ainsi nous saurons à peu près quand ils arriveront ici. Qu'est-ce qui se passera après ? Eh bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, nous verrons demain »dit-il en atteignant la boucle de ma ceinture et la défaisant.

Ma respiration commença à se saccader alors qu'Edward glissait ses doigts dans mon pantalon, ses mains frottant le bout de mon excitation grandissante. Wow, cela ne pouvait pas être mieux.

«Edward» soufflais-je son nom coulant sur mes lèvres avec facilité, comme si j'avais déjà été dans cette situation avec lui auparavant. « Est-ce une nouvelle tentative de distraction, de garder mon esprit loin des choses? »Demandais-je en me rappelant que c'est ce qu'il avait fait avant que les nouvelles des Volturi ne vienne nous interrompre, il me distrayait de la menace de Victoria.

Mais au lieu de répondre, Edward enleva mon pantalon et mon boxer et posa sa bouche sur mon érection lancinante. Il utilisa sa langue pour tracer des cercles sur ma longueur puis il commença à sucer lentement, de haut en bas.

« Oh merde, Edward !»Criais-je en saisissant les draps sous moi et fermant les yeux, dieu j'espèrais que personne ne m'avait entendu.

Edward rit doucement à ma pensée. La sensation vibrante de son rire dans mon érection lancinante et douloureuse était un pur délice.

«Oh, mon dieu » commençais-je mais je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase, Edward avalait profondément mon sexe et en même temps sa main massait mes mamelons puis que je vins, vite et fort dans sa bouche.

« Wow, que, nous, mais... »

Edward rit de mon incohérence. Il vint se coucher à côté de moi, faisant courir ses doigts le long de ma poitrine nue.

« Et non, ce n'était pas une distraction » dit-il en posant sa tête sur son coude alors qu'il posait ses yeux sur mon visage.

«Oh, Edward » commençais-je en roulant sur le lit de sorte maintenant je le chevauchais. «Je t'aime aussi» terminais-je avant d'écraser ma bouche sur la sienne et de sonder la caverne froide de sa bouche avec ma langue.

To be continued ...

Enfin un peu de sexe ! Depuis le temps qu'on l'attendait...n'est-ce pas ?!


	17. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17**

**POV JACOB**

Je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard, la tête sur la poitrine d'Edward et ses bras tonique et dur enroulés autour de moi. Il tenait un livre de sa main libre, c'était si gentil d'être resté avec moi pendant que je dormais.

«Hey » dis-je, le regardant avant d'empoigner mon caleçon sur le sol, le souvenir de ce qu'Edward m'avait fait hier soir me revint et une teinte rose apparu sur mes joues.

Edward plaça soigneusement le livre sur le sol et me prit dans ses bras. Il avança lentement sa tête vers la mienne et m'embrassa sur la joue.

« Bien dormi? »demanda-t-il en me tirant vers la porte alors que mon estomac émit un fort grondement « et maintenant, il est temps de manger »dit-il en riant à la rougeur qui était encore une fois apparue sur mes joues.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine, il n'y avait personne sauf Emmett qui était assis sur le plan de travail, un large sourire sur son visage.

«Vous vous êtes bien amusez hier soir? » demanda-t-il, son rire se répercutant sur les murs de la cuisine.

«Emmett, s'il te plaît, tais-toi» plaida Edward tout en se dirigeant vers le frigo pour prendre du lait et des céréales pour le petit déjeuner. Emmett ri simplement à nouveau avant de se tourner vers moi tandis que je m'asseyais en face de lui sur un tabouret.

«Eh bien, mon petit Jakey, attends un peu que je le dise à Embry »dit-il en me frappant le dos.

«Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? » lui demandais-je en mettant ma tête dans mes mains, essayant aussi fort que je le pouvais de cacher la rougeur qui s'était glissé jusqu'à mon cou.

Emmett rit de nouveau avant de jeter sa tête en arrière en criant :

«Oh, merde, Edward ! »

Son imitation de ma voix était presque parfaite.

«Emmett, si tu ne tais pas maintenant je vais sérieusement te faire du mal» dit Edward me donnant mon bol de céréales. Je lui murmurai un rapide merci et me concentrais pour mâcher et avaler chaque bouchée de céréales de mon petit déjeuner.

J'essayais aussi fort que je le pouvais de l'ignorer mais la voix d'Emmett était bruyante, si quelqu'un d'autre était là, même si c'était quelqu'un comme mon père, sans super audition, il aurait entendu chaque mot qu'il disait.

«Jakey, il n'est pas nécessaire d'être embarrassé » dit-il en s'approchant se mettant debout derrière moi. « Attends jusqu'à ce que toi et mon frère allait avoir de vrai relations sexuelles, tu penses que je suis chiant, c'est seulement le début » murmura-t-il si bas que je n'étais même pas sûr qu'Edward avait entendu.

«Emmett, laisse-le tranquille» dit Edward en s'approchant et en faisant glisser Emmett sur le siège en face de moi. Emmett soupira et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'Edward soit à une distance sécuritaire avant de parler à nouveau: «Oh, merde, Edward » dit-il, encore une fois, en jetant sa tête en arrière et en serrant le bar de ses mains, le visage exprimant une pure extase.

«Emmett» gémis-je, poussant le bol loin de moi et mettant ma tête sur le bar.

Humm, je me demande comment il se sentirait si je n'agissais pas de manière embarrassée mais si au contraire j'entrais dans son jeu.

Edward rit de mes pensées avant de se détourner, je suppose qu'il voulait aussi savoir comment Emmett réagirait.

«Ok, Emmett, tu veux savoir quelque chose? » Demandai-je en espérant que ma voix sonnait aussi confiante que je le voulais.

« Quoi? »demanda-t-il, se penchant en avant, nous étions qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre maintenant, Edward était toujours là, son magnifique visage amusé.

Emmett se pencha un peu plus alors que je murmurais :

«C'était génial, ton frère sait certainement se servir de sa langue et de sa bouche, je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de si bon dans ma vie et pour être honnête ça ne me dérange pas que tu ais tout entendu, à vrai dire ça m'excite encore plus et vraiment je ne peux pas attendre pour le sexe, je parie que ton frère serait excellent dans un lit surtout si ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière n'était que le début... »

Emmett s'éloigna ensuite, la tête dans ses mains, frottant frénétiquement ses oreilles.

«Jacob, s'il te plaît, arrête »plaida-t-il un léger rire dans la voix.

Je souri à moi-même, bon peut-être que maintenant il ne dirait rien à Embry. Embry parce que je ne doute pas qu'il voudrait effectivement en savoir plus, j'avais besoin de lui trouvé une empreinte moi.

Je pris le silence momentané pour changer de sujet.

« Où est tout le monde? »Demandais-je. Edward semblait alors remarquer que personne d'autre n'était là aussi.

« Wow, ça devait vraiment être bon vous deux hier soir, pour que vous remarquez juste maintenant que depuis tout à l'heure je suis le seul ici »rit Emmett, son large sourire à nouveau fermement en place.

« Eh bien? » poussa Edward, voulant savoir où tout le monde était.

«Carlisle travaille aujourd'hui, Esmée et Rose sont allés chasser avec Jasper et la meute a demandé à Alice d'aller à La Push pour ramener ton papa ici» dit-il en hochant la tête vers moi quand il mentionna mon père.

Après qu'Emmett ai fini de nous dire où tout le monde était, c'était comme si le monde était venu s'écraser sur moi encore une fois, Les Volturi, Victoria, le danger.

Edward vint à moi immédiatement et mit son bras autour de moi.

« Amour détends-toi, tout ira bien »dit-il, traçant des lignes sur mon dos nu avec ses doigts frais. J'hochais la tête en réponse.

«Je vais m'habiller » annonçais-je en me levant et en prenant Edward avec moi.

« Tu peux t'habiller tout seul tu sais »dit Emmett, son rire de retour dans sa voix.

«Peut-être que nous allons baiser» répondis-je, en espérant qu'en montrant à Emmett que je n'étais pas embarrassé, même si au fond j'étais atrocement gêné, il arrêterait avec ses commentaires.

«Pense-tu vraiment que tout ira bien? » demandais-je à Edward dès que nous entrâmes dans la chambre.

«Oui Jacob, je peux t'assurer que toi et ta famille êtes en sécurité, rien ne va se passer» répondit-il, sa voix veloutée agissant comme un calmant pour moi.

« Ok mais toi? » Demandai-je en jetant mes bras en l'air de frustration, envoyant valsé le livre qu'Edward avait lu quand je m'étais réveillé, à travers la pièce.

«Chéri, viens ici» dit Edward en prenant ma main et m'asseyant sur le lit «ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, rien ne va m'arriver » essaya-t-il de me rassurer mais cela ne fonctionna pas.

«Qu'est-ce qui va se passer? » Demandai-je, ne voulant pas vraiment le savoir mais en espérant qu'il avait tout de même une réponse.

«Jacob, je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, je sais que Victoria sera ici quand les Volturi seront là, qui, nous l'espérons, les obligera à intervenir et à l'éliminer, c'est ce qu'ils font généralement mais après cela, je ne sais pas »dit-il, sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure à la fin.

Oh non, je ne voulais pas le contrarié.

Edward se pencha et pressa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

«Je ne suis pas fâché, je suis frustré, je voudrais bien savoir ce qui va se passer, je le pense vraiment. »

«Eh bien, la meute et moi nous lutteront contre les Volturi, je veux dire, c'est ce que nous faisons après tout »dis-je, espérant, en quelque sorte, qu'Edward serait d'accord pour cela.

«Non» répondit-il, sans hésitation « c'est dangereux, je préfèrerais que toi et la meute avec moi et ma famille combattions un million de Victoria plutôt que les Volturi. Peu importe le nombre, nous ne pourrons pas gagner ».

J'y pensais pendant un moment et je réalisais, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi que ce soit à propos de ces Volturi en dehors de ce qu'Edward m'avait dit auparavant.

«Combien seront-ils? » demandais-je en me couchant sur le lit et tirant Edward avec moi, sa tête appuyée sur ma poitrine pendant que mes bras se resserraient autour de lui.

«Eh bien, ils ne viennent jamais seuls, il y a habituellement une garde entière, les témoins et les épouses avec eux » répondit-il en fermant les yeux alors que je passais ma main dans ses cheveux bronze. «La principale menace est Aro, sa capacité est comme la mienne seulement il est un peu plus limité, il a besoin de toucher les gens pour entendre ses pensées mais c'est plus que juste les pensées actuelles, il entendra tout ce qui s'est jamais passé dans ta vie ».

Je frémis à cette nouvelle information, ce mec Aro semblait un peu effrayant.

Je m'apprêtais à poser une autre question quand Edward se fraya un chemin jusqu'à moi, pressant ses lèvres sur les miennes, je sentais sa fraîcheur, la dureté de ses lèvres roses se déplaçant en synchronisation avec les miennes, de sa langue voyageant dans et autour de ma bouche pour savourer chaque saveur. Et je faisais la même chose que lui.

Les mains d'Edward glissèrent le long de mon corps, provoquant de délicieux frissons et à un courant électrique de se propager à travers moi. Je poussais mes mains sous la chemise d'Edward avec une fièvre précipité.

Quand Edward saisi à nouveau ma bouche avec la sienne, nos peau se rencontrèrent et cela envoya un autre frisson dans mon corps, wow c'était incroyable.

Nos corps se moulèrent parfaitement ensemble, provoquant une nouvelle vague d'électricité, ce n'était pas mauvais, c'était incroyable et j'oubliai le monde à nouveau.

Je glissais lentement mes mains vers le bas, frottant sur le jean d'Edward qui gardait son érection enfermé. Un faible gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, son doux parfum remplissant tout mes sens.

«Je t'aime tellement» lui dis-je en le poussant sur moi, nos érections se rencontrant, nous faisant encore gémir.

Je glissais mes mains dans son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements, le délivrant. Edward Cullen était magnifique nu.

«Jake, la meute et Alice sont ici, ils ont ramené ton papa» dit Emmett en riant. « Je suppose que vous n'avez pas pu avoir de sexe après tout. Ne prenez pas si longtemps pour commencer la prochaine fois »rit-il encore mais son rire était plus fort alors qu'il se dirigeait vers notre chambre.

Le far qui se glissa jusqu'à mes joues n'avait jamais été égalé, je pouvais sentir la chaleur monté en moi, je n'aurais pas été surpris si je m'étais retrouvé à l'hôpital à cause d'un sur chauffage.

Edward descendit de moi avec grâce, remettant ses vêtements en une seconde. Je me penchais pour prendre une paire de jeans et un tee-shirt noir uni.

«Wow, tu as vraiment un beau cul, Jacob Black» dit Edward, venant derrière moi et appuyant ses hanches contre mes fesses provoquant ainsi à mon érection qui s'était lentement ramolli de revenir à la vie. «Ne t'ais-je jamais raconté comment tu étais magnifique vu de derrière? » demanda-t-il en appuyant encore plus ses hanches contre moi, sa propre érection contre mes fesses.

«En fait »commençai-je en essayant de garder ma respiration normale « Je me souviens de cette fois chez Bella, dans le jardin lorsque nous sommes retourné à l'intérieur, je me souviens de ton commentaire sur mes fesses » Edward eut un petit rire à ma réponse et me tira doucement à lui pour m'embrasser sur le front.

« Aller viens, ne les faisons pas attendre sinon Emmett va encore jaser»

Après cela, nous descendîmes. Jasper, Carlisle, Rosalie et Esmée n'étaient pas encore là remarquais-je quand Emmett ouvrit la bouche.

«Oh, Embry, j'ai presque oublié» commença-t-il mais je le coupais.

«Emmett, s'il te plaît, mon père est là » dis-je en montrant mon père, assis dans son fauteuil roulant, regardant Emmett dans l'attente de ce qu'il allait dire.

«Je m'en fiche» dit Emmett en me regardant, avant de revenir à Embry, qui, comme mon père, attendait avec excitation ce qu'il avait à dire. «Jacob a obtenu sa première pipe tout à l'heure»

Tout le monde rit à cela, mon père me regardait avec une expression typiquement parental mais je pouvais dire qu'il n'était pas vraiment en colère, Embry semblait prêt à poser une question, ou peut-être à me narguer un peu, Sam et Paul avait l'air un peu horrifié par les images mentales qui leur était apparu sans aucun doute et Quil me regardais comme si il allait être malade.

«Jake, tu es en train de grandir» dit Embry, venant vers moi et me guidant loin d'Edward et sur le canapé «Alors c'était comment? » me demanda-t-il, en regardant par-dessus son épaule vers Edward.

« Fantastique et on aurait même été plus loin tout à l'heure si n'étiez pas arrivé » dis-je, provoquant aux yeux d'Embry de s'élargir, pourquoi ne paniquait-il pas un petit peu comme Emmett eu tout à l'heure ?

«Je pense qu'il est trop tard pour te parler des petits oiseaux et des abeilles, hein fils? » me demanda mon père provoquant à tout le monde d'éclaté de rire y compris Edward, j'étais le seul à ne pas rire, c'était tellement injuste, pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre.

Lentement mais après ce qui semblait être des jours pour moi, ils se calmèrent tous, sauf Embry, il semblait avoir des millions d'autres chose à dire.

«Alors, tu sais que tu es mon meilleur ami et tout... » commença-t-il mettant son bras autour de moi « et tu sais que tu peux tout me raconter » reprit-il en penchant sa tête vers le bas de sorte qu'il était plus proche de moi maintenant, je le frapperais s'il disait quelque chose d'autre sur mes relations avec Edward «Je voulais juste savoir, son pénis doit être très dur, je veux dire, le reste de son corps est dur tout le temps, donc je ne peux imaginer à quel point son pénis doit être dur une fois excité. »

Emmett fut le premier à rire, frappant dans ses mains, j'étais le seul avec Edward qui ne riait pas, même le rire musical d'Alice résonnait dans la pièce.

Je giflais l'arrière de la tête d'Embry.

«Il vaudrait mieux que t'apprenne à te taire» grognai-je, en essayant de ne pas montrer mon embarras, je voulais que lui et Emmett pensent que j'étais en colère.

Plutôt que d'arrêter de rire ça ne fit que faire encore plus rire Embry, ce qui entraîna une nouvelle série de fous rires de tout le monde. Cette fois, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, je devais participer, je savais que si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui était la victime j'aurais trouvé ça drôle.

Qui aurait cru que nous allions voir un jour une meute de loups s'entendre avec une famille de vampires pensais-je en souriant un peu, peut-être que cette impression était encore mieux que ce que je pensais initialement.

Je regardais Edward, sachant qu'il avait entendu ce que je pensais, je veux dire il le faisait toujours et je pensais que c'était juste une autre raison qui faisait que je l'aimais.

« Donc ...»commença Quil lentement en essayant de retrouver son calme « où est tout le monde? »demanda-t-il en laissant échapper un grand souffle d'air quand il eut fini.

Emmett fut celui qui répondit.

« Ils se sont tous enfuient dans la forêt aux cris de Jacob ... oh, merde, Edward » et tout le monde se remit encore à rire.

Je devais admettre qu'Emmett faisait une très bonne imitation de moi.

« Bien, Bien, Bien, qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire comme cela? » demanda une voix profonde et humide de la porte d'entrée. Mon cœur se serra alors que je me retournais et que je vis qui c'était, bien que je n'étais pas sûr mais j'en avais quand même une très bonne idée.

To be continued...

Ah ah ah ,qui est-ce donc ?


	18. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18**

**POV JACOB**

Tout était arrivé si soudainement, Edward s'était positionné en face de moi en se penchant un peu, son corps tendu en position défensive.

«Doucement, Doucement jeune Edward, il n'est pas nécessaire de me regarder comme ça, je peux presque sentir la colère et la peur pour ton bien-aimé sortir de toi »parla de nouveau l'homme à la porte, ses mains pâles presque translucides se levant en signe de reddition, ses profondes robes rouges sang, tombaient, révélant une petite partie de son bras pâle.

«Va-t-en. Maintenant »grogna Edward en prenant ma main dans la sienne mais ne bougeant pas de sa position de protection.

En regardant autour de moi, je remarquais que les membres de la meute avaient tous du mal à garder le contrôle de leurs émotions, ils tremblaient tous violemment, l'odeur du vampire en face de nous, plus aussi dégoûtant pour moi, tester du peu de maîtrise qu'ils avaient.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » Grognai-je, ma colère grandissant légèrement d'être, selon moi, la seule personne qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait.

Il était juste un autre vampire alors pourquoi agissaient-ils comme ça?

«Oh, comme c'est impoli de ma part »dit le vampire dans le cadre de la porte, me regardant directement « je ne me suis pas présenté, si vous souhaitez faire un pas dehors, vous pourrez rencontrer ma famille » dit-il, faisant un pas de côté.

C'est alors que je remarquais un groupe de vampires derrière lui, deux d'entre eux, l'un avec des cheveux noirs et un blond, presque blanc, avaient la même texture de peau que l'homme qui avait parlé et qui était debout juste à l'extérieur de la maison. Derrière eux il y avait quelques autres vampires mais aucun d'entre eux n'avaient le même air intimidant.

«Vous ne pouvez pas aller n'importe où» siffla Edward, son corps lentement, se tourner vers une position plus défensive. «Partez, vous n'avez rien à faire ici».

Le vampire de la porte se mit à rire, c'était un son froid, quelque chose que je serais heureux de ne jamais entendre de nouveau. Mais dès qu'il cessa de rire il redevint poli, presque condescendant.

«Tu sais très bien pourquoi nous sommes ici Edward, cette abomination derrière toi, celui que tu courtise à l'heure actuelle, nous devons disposer de lui, il est une menace pour notre monde, différent de tout ce que nous avons jamais connu, cela ne peut pas continuer » dit-il, en faisant quelques pas vers Edward.

Personne ne s'était déplacés, ils semblaient tous figés sur place, le seul mouvement venait de la meute, chacun d'entre eux luttaient contre l'envie de se transformer et d'attaquer le vampire qui menaçait ma vie.

«Pars maintenant Aro, tu ne vas rien faire à Jacob, il n'a rien fait, ce n'était pas de sa faute, je pense que vous devriez être plus préoccupé par les attaques qui se sont déroulés ici ces derniers temps, les attaques de nouveau-nés, qui vous le savez très bien, nous n'avons rien à voir avec cela »grogna Edward, debout de toute sa hauteur alors qu'il défiait du regard le vampire près de la porte de me toucher.

Reste calme, ne te transforme pas, ne perd pas le contrôle de tes capacités, détends-toi.

Edward resserra son emprise sur ma main en entendant mes pensées et je lui en fus reconnaissant, juste la sensation de sa peau sur la mienne était assez pour me calmer.

Ce devait être les Volturi.

La pensée me frappa soudainement quand Aro mit ses mains sur les épaules d'Edward, l'envie de pousser les mains translucides loin de mon imprégné était aussi forte que ma peur, la peur de tout ce qu'Edward m'avait raconté sur les Volturi.

Puis quelques instants après qu'Aro retirait ses mains des épaules d'Edward, il fit un pas en arrière, un grand sourire diabolique ornant son visage.

«Eh bien, tu as vraiment aimé le chien »commença-t-il, en retournant à la porte « mais cela ne va pas faire la moindre différence, j'ai aussi vu ce qu'il peut faire et dire que je suis intéressé est un euphémisme, tu as deux options Edward, soit nous prenons ton Jacob pour l'étudier, apprendre de lui, en savoir plus sur ce qui se passe, ou... » Mais il fut coupé.

Je ne savais pas qu'il s'était passé mais un craquement retentit dans l'air et mon corps lisse et texturée était maintenant couvert de la fourrure rouge-brun de ma forme de loup.

«Jacob, calme-toi» murmura Edward, tournant le dos à Aro et les deux autres alors qu'ils entraient dans la maison maintenant, pour mieux voir ce qui se passait.

Les grognements qui s'échappaient de ma gueule étaient incontrôlables, je n'avais jamais été aussi en colère de ma vie.

Edwards posa ses mains froides sur ma grande tête.

« Jacob, mon amour, non, ils vont te tuer en un instant, s'il te plaît, retransforme toi, les autres seront bientôt de retour. Nous allons régler ça, je ne laisserai pas Aro te toucher » dit-il, son souffle frais chatouillant mon nez.

Je me retransformais à la demande d'Edward, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il était difficile d'être imprégné, vous faites toujours ce qu'ils veulent même si c'est à l'opposé total de ce que vous feriez normalement.

Au moment où je me retransformais, m'accroupissant sur le sol pour cacher ma nudité, le reste de la des Cullen arrivèrent, ils étaient tous choqués de voir les trois membres principaux des Volturi dans leur salon.

«Carlisle, mon vieil ami »appela Aro en marchant vers lui et serrant la main du docteur « nous sommes ici pour affaires et convaincre ton fils de prendre le chemin de ce que nous voulons»

«Jake, prends ça » dit Alice, en me remettant, je suppose, des vêtements d'Emmett.

Dieu merci.

Je m'hâtais d'enfilé la paire de pantalon couleur crème qu'Alice m'avait remis quand Carlisle parla.

« Aro, je crois savoir pourquoi tu es ici et je suis désolé mais je vais être du côté de mon fils, tu ne vas pas mettre un doigt sur Jacob, il n'a rien fait de mal »

Cela sembla contrarié Aro, il se mit à arpenter la pièce, les deux autres, le blond et le brun faisant de même derrière lui , si ce n'était pas un moment aussi grave, cela aurait été drôle.

«Pouvons-nous s'il vous plaît aller dehors »commença Carlisle en ouvrant la porte. « Je crains que la meute perde le contrôle et je préférerais que cela ne dégénère pas en bagarre ».

Nous nous étions tous dirigés vers le jardin des Cullen, Edward avait son regard posé sur Alice, son regard normalement brun doré était maintenant d'un noir foncé plein de colère et de peur.

«Alice, pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit qu'ils allaient venir? »demanda-t-il en la saisissant par le bras la forçant à s'arrêter et le regarder.

«Edward, tu sais bien que je ne peux rien voir avec la meute» murmura-t-elle, je savais que, si elle était humaine elle serait en train de pleurer en ce moment.

«Edward ce n'est pas sa faute, tu as dit que ses visions étaient subjectives la dernière fois, tu as également dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir quand la meute été impliqué, s'il te plaît, ne la blâme pas » lui dis-je en me penchant vers Edward tandis qu'il enroula ses bras autour de moi et fit un faible sourire d'excuse à Alice.

«Viens » murmurai-je, en le poussant en avant.

Le membre blond des Volturi parlait quand nous sommes sortis, sa voix n'était pas aussi effrayante que cella d'Aro, mais il était tout de même intimidant.

« Et pour couronner le tout, un humain connaît notre existence, nous devons faire quelque chose pour cela, pourquoi ne comprenez-vous pas? » cria-t-il presque, de toute évidence il n'était pas aussi composé qu'Aro.

Je détournais mon regard sur l'autre vampire, celui qui n'avait pas encore parlé, il avait l'air ennuyé comme s'il avait des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire que d'être ici, en Amérique et de parler à une famille de vampires, une meute de loups et un monstre hybride sur ce qu'ils devraient et ne devraient pas être fait à propos de tout cela.

Comme je le regardais ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, il n'y avait pas moyen que je détourne les yeux le premier, il devait le faire en premier ou j'allais rester ici toute la nuit.

«Jacob c'est Marcus, il peut détecter les liens entre les gens, il a eu une vie difficile et je suis sûr qu'il sait que nous sommes très amoureux» murmura Edward, en guise d'explication à propos de l'homme que je défiais du regard.

Contrairement aux deux autres et les autres vampires que les Volturi avait amenés avec eux, Marcus, semblait plus agréable, il avait même légèrement souri après un moment à me regarder et puis il se tourna vers Edward, oui il devait avoir senti quelque chose, on aurait même dit qu'il allait parler quand j'enregistrais ce qu'avait le vampire blond.

«Attends quoi ? Vous, sangsue blonde, qu'avez-vous dit sur mon père, l'être humain qui savait tout cela? » Demandai-je, me tournant vers lui.

Dire qu'il avait l'air un peu contrarié par la façon dont je lui avais parlé serait un euphémisme, il avait l'air tout à fait furieux.

«Ne me parle pas comme ça, monstre, mon nom est Caius et tu dois me montrer un peu de respect » je grognais simplement pour lui permettre de poursuivre «mais oui, cet homme, ton père, d'après ce que je comprends, en sait trop, il doit être pris en charge »

Mon cœur se brisa, c'était une chose pour eux de venir ici et me menacer mais dire quelque chose comme ça de mon père c'était autre chose.

«Vous ne touchez pas à mon père, il connaissait déjà l'existence des sangsues de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme n'importe quel humains ... » commençais-je mais fut coupé par Caius qui, dans un éclair de lumière, si rapide que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de l'enregistrer, était juste en face de mon visage. Son poing rentra en contact avec ma mâchoire, m'envoyant contre le mur de la maison, les débris de brique cassées tombant sur ma tête, je me transformais.

Cette chute était de trop.

Le reste de la meute se transforma aussi et en quelques secondes nous avions été rejoints par les autres, ils avaient entendu ce qui se passait à travers notre lien mental.

« Donc, nous allons finalement manger des sangsues? » demanda Leah, sa voix normalement ennuyée était maintenant excitée, si quelqu'un serait prêt à m'aider, ce serait bien Leah.

« Les gars, il faut rester calme pour les Cullen, juste ne pas faire quelque chose de trop irationnelle pour l'instant, ok? »dit Sam, sa voix d'alpha pas aussi forte que d'habitude. Ce n'est pas un ordre, il s'agit d'une simple demande, nous ne voulions pas perdre personne, nous ne voulions pas qu'il arrive quelque chose de mal à Billy à cause de nous, c'était juste une mesure de précaution.

«Eh bien, je dois dire, ils seraient plutôt de bons chiens de garde» dit Aro, je luttais pour ne pas l'attaquer, Je pouvais presque sentir mes capacités vampiriques pulsant à travers moi, il était plus difficile de les contrôler quand j'étais dans ma forme de loup, merde pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant?

«Ne t'inquiète pas, amour, nous allons régler cela, juste essaies de rester calme, nous ne voulons pas leur donner une raison pour te faire du mal, je ne veux pas te perdre Jacob, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je te perdais »dit Edward, debout directement en face de moi, avec Sam et Embry de chaque côté de lui.

Pourquoi étaient-ils tous là à me protéger? Qu'en était-il de mon père?

« Jacob,il n'arrivera rien à ton père, Paul, Quil et Jared sont là, ils ne les laisseront pas lui faire de mal » dit Sam, essayant de m'aider à me détendre.

«S'il vous plaît, partez maintenant» dit Carlisle, le docteur toujours si calme était en train de perdre son sang-froid.

«Nous ne pouvons pas faire cela, mon cher Carlisle» dit Aro, osant faire quelques pas dans ma direction «nous sommes ici pour le monstre, il est un danger pour notre race, il montre des capacités de vampire, je l'ai vu dans les pensées d'Edwards, il doit être arrêté, combinés avec les traits du loup, ce n'est pas bon » termina-t-il, en faisant quelques pas supplémentaires vers moi.

«Comment le savez-vous si ce n'est jamais arrivé auparavant? »demanda Emmett me tirant en un peu en arrière.

« Mais bon, si vous voulez vous battre vieillards, nous allons laisser les chiens en liberté» dit Rosalie, s'avançant « je peut peut-être ne pas aimer Jacob, ou la meute mais il rend mon frère heureux et vous n'allez pas tout foutre en l'air juste parce qu'il un pouvoir que vous ne comprenez pas » termina-t-elle en me souriant d'un sourire angélique.

Wow, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que la salope blonde me défende, je pensais qu'elle m'aurait remis ou quelque chose.

«C'est du jamais vu !» hurla Aro, perdant tout contrôle « vous, une famille de vampires respectés défendaient un homme et une bande de chiens !»

Je tressaillis à ses paroles, non il ne pouvait pas blesser les Cullen à cause de moi, à cause de ce qui s'était passé. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire.

J'essayais de faire quelques pas en avant mais Rosalie et Jasper mirent leur main dans ma fourrure et me faisant resté sur place.

« Jacob s'il te plaît, nous ne voulons pas te perdre, cela détruirait Edward, reste où tu es, laisse-nous gérer cela »plaida Jasper en m'envoyant des ondes de calme.

La meute entière grognait incontrôlablement, j'espérais qu'il n'y avait personne dans les bois voisins, nous n'avions pas besoin d'ennuis en plus.

Marcus, avec qui j'avais eu un concours de regard s'avança, ses yeux ne me quittant pas, même dans ma forme de loup.

« Aro je vois la connexion qui est établie entre le jeune loup et Edward, elle est forte, pense-tu qu'il est sage de détruire quelque chose comme ça? » demanda-t-il en tournant son attention vers Aro.

« Marcus, il ne faut pas regarder ça à partir de ce point de vue, il faut le voir pour ce qu'il est vraiment et cela signifie que nous devons détruire Jacob »

Je sifflais à travers mes dents, comment osait-il utiliser mon nom.

Malheureusement, Marcus fit marche arrière, quelques pas derrière Aro, son attitude ennuyée remit en place.

«Il y a une autre option, nous laisserons Jacob en vie à une condition... »Commença Aro, faisant quelques pas en avant, son visage illisible.

«Que fais-tu Aro? »exigea Caius en saisissant la main d'Aro lui permettant de lire dans ses pensées.

«Caius, je sais ce que je fais, s'il te plaît, reviens en arrière »

Caius fit comme ce qu'avait demandé Aro.

Etait-il comme le roi ou quelque chose? Pourquoi l'écoutaient-ils tous? Je souhaitais fortement obtenir un morceau d'Aro.

«Quelles sont tes conditions? » Demanda Carlisle, me faisant arrêter d'imaginer prendre une bouchée d'Aro.

«Eh bien, je pense que j'aimerais prendre Edward avec moi, à Volterra où il devrait être avec des pouvoirs comme le sien et je laisserais Jacob en vie... pour l'instant »termina en regardant Edward.

Je sentis mon cœur se briser, non Edward, ils ne pouvaient pas me le prendre. Et il sera d'accord, si cela signifié sauvé ma vie, mais non, je préférerais me battre, ils n'ameneront pas mon Edward loin de moi.

Edward me prit de nulle part alors que je me préparais à m'élancer vers Aro. Edward posa ses mains de chaque côté de ma grande tête de loup.

« Jacob, je t'aime tellement »dit-il enfouissant son visage dans la fourrure de mon cou.

_Non ! Edward ne fais pas ça, s'il te plaît, ne me quitte pas_, suppliais-je, une grosse larme roulant sur ma joue de loup.

Le reste de la meute s'était transformé sous leurs formes humaines, ils ne voulaient pas sentir ma douleur ou écouter ma conversation avec Edward.

_S'il te plaît, reste, nous les combattrons ou quelque chose, je ne veux pas te perdre. Je t'aime, Edward, plus que tout, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça._ Suppliais-je encore, Je n'avais jamais rien supplié dans ma vie.

«Jake, je suis désolé, je ne vais pas te perdre et je te promets que je reviendrais, je te reverrais mais je ne pourrais pas vivre en sachant que tu serais parti» me dit-il, ses yeux remplis de tristesse, il était si parfait.

«Edward, nous y allons »appela Aro, en reculant vers les autres membres des Volturi avec un grand sourire triomphant sur son visage.

«Je suis désolé Jacob mais je ne peux pas te laisser mourir, je dois partir avec eux, s'il te plaît rappelle-toi combien Je t'aime» murmura Edward en embrassant le côté de mon visage poilu, pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à me transformé de nouveau ? Je voulais l'embrasser correctement.

_Edward, Je t'aime tellement !_ J'étais en train de perdre le contrôle de moi-même alors qu'Aro se tenait de l'autre côté de la pelouse, souriant et riant avec Caius et Marcus et un couple d'autres personnes que je n'avais pas remarqué avant.

«Bye Jacob » dit-il en embrassant le haut de ma tête avant de marcher vers les Volturi et d'accepter la robe que Aro lui tendait.

En un éclair, ils étaient tous partis, c'était comme si ma vie s'était fini, je ne savais même pas que je m'étais retransformé jusqu'à ce que mon père soit venu m'envelopper dans une longue veste.

«Je suis désolé fils, je sais que ça fait mal mais tu le reverras, ai la foi »

Toute la famille Cullen et la meute avaient l'air bouleversé, j'étais la raison pour laquelle les Cullen avaient perdu un membres de leur famille, la raison pour laquelle Carlisle et Esmée avaient perdu un fils, la raison pour laquelle j'avais perdu l'amour de ma vie, tout cela à cause de moi.

«Jacob, s'il te plaît, ne te blâme pas» dit Rosalie, me surprenant en venant à moi et jetant ses bras autour de mes épaules.

« C'est la faute de Victoria, elle t'a mordu, nous aurons notre vengeance et Edward sera bientôt de retour. Je te le promets »

Je lui souri légèrement tandis qu'elle me conduisait à l'intérieur, elle m'aida à m'asseoir sur le canapé et partit pour aider Esmée et Alice dans la cuisine.

«Pauvre Jacob, il a l'air tellement brisé» murmura Quil, ne voulant pas que j'entende, pas que je serais en mesure de lui répondre de toute façon.

«Eh bien, Quil, Jacob pourrait bientôt tout perdre si il n'a pas Edward près de lui, il pourrait devenir fou ou se tuer, je ne pense pas que quiconque ait été séparés de force de son imprégné pourrait vivre normalement » dit mon père, sa voix de baryton s'atténua sur la fin, comme si je pouvais mourir pour ne pas être avec Edward.

To be continued...

Putain ! J'ai chialé comme une madeleine en traduisant ce chapitre !


	19. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19**

**POV JACOB**

Mon cœur était lourd, mes yeux me piquaient et mon estomac grognait. La soif de sang qui venait avec mes attributs de vampire me brûlait la gorge mais je n'avais aucune énergie pour faire quoi que ce soit. Je ne pouvais même pas me rappeler de la dernière fois où j'étais sorti du lit, je ne pouvais m'y résoudre alors que toute la pièce sentait Edward.

Un léger coup à la porte me ramena sur terre. Je me retournai pour aller ouvrir mais avant que mes pieds ne touchent le sol Alice Cullen entra. Elle portait un chandail gris à motifs de losanges bleu avec un slim, ses pointes de cheveux normalement hérissées étaient un peu aplaties et ses sourcils étaient froncés.

«Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui Jacob? » demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, tous semblaient savoir que je ne voulais pas qu'ils s'approchent trop près de moi, cela n'avait rien à voir avec leur odeur, elles ne me dérangeaient pas vraiment mais je voulais que le parfum unique d'Edward, un mélange de miel et de lilas reste autour de moi aussi souvent que possible.

Que devais-je lui dire? Devais-je mentir ? Afin qu'elle puisse dire à ma famille et les autres que j'allais bien ou devais-je lui dire la vérité et lui laisser savoir que cela avait été le mois le plus long et le plus difficile de mon existence.

Comme si elle pouvait lire mes pensées elle dit :

«Tu ne va pas mieux, n'est-ce pas ?»

Avant que je ne puisse même enregistrer ce qui se passait, je fondis en larmes, c'était la première fois que je laissais l'un d'entre eux me voir pleurer mais j'avais l'impression qu'ils avaient toujours su que je ne dormais pas, que je passais toute les nuits à pleurer et penser à Edward. Bien que j'essayais de ne pas penser à lui mais cela faisait si mal, il était même difficile de dire son nom ou d'entendre quelqu'un dire d'autre le dire.

Alice sembla hésitée, ses yeux bruns dorés, oh tellement comme Edward..., cherchaient maladroitement ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

Elle prit sa décision en une fraction de seconde, avant même que je n'ai la chance de courir hors de la pièce et de me transformer pour ne pas qu'elle me voit comme ça. Ses petits bras furent autour de ma taille et elle tira ma tête contre elle, mes larmes trempant son épaule.

«Allons Jake, tout ira bien, je sais que ça fait mal et je sais qu'il te manque, il nous manque aussi mais il ira bien, tout ira bien, nous le ramènerons »

Elle voulait me rassurer ou essayer de me convaincre de tout cela.

«Je ne sais pas Alice, je me sens si mal, je ne me sens capable de ne rien faire sauf s'il s'agit d'aller chez ces satanés suceurs de sang et de le ramener. Mon corps tout entier est vidé, j'ai l'impression que je perds l'esprit, je ... »mais je m'arrêtais, il n'y avait pas moyen que je finisse cette phrase.

Alice resserra son emprise sur moi.

«Je sais Jake, chéri mais c'est à cause de l'imprégnation» Je la regarda et elle se recula un peu «je ne dis que tu n'aimes pas Edward et que tu n'es pas profondément blessé par tout cela, je sais que tu l'es mais la raison pour laquelle tu évites la civilisation et la vie en général c'est à cause de l'imprégnation, ton loup intérieur, qui est aussi très amoureux d'Edward ne veux pas continuer sans lui » dit-elle, sa voix musicale bourdonnant dans mes oreilles.

Un nouveau flot de larmes coula sur mes joues.

Quand est-ce que j'étais devenu une fille?

«Viens» commença Alice en me tirant sur mes pieds et en essuyant mes larmes « Esmée m'a dit que tu avais besoin de manger et si je ne peux pas t'amener à la cuisine elle va venir et te forcer à manger elle-même ».

Je me permis de rire à l'image d'Esmée me nourrissant, c'était la première fois en un mois que j'avais souri et ça me faisais un peu mal aux joues de le faire.

Esmée attendait dans la cuisine avec mon père, Sam et Paul, chacun d'entre eux me regardant avec étonnement parce que j'étais descendu manger, la seule nourriture que j'avais mangé pendant tout le mois qu'Edward était parti était ce que Carlisle m'injecté, comme il était médecin je supposais qu'il avait plein de substance quelconque pour garder tous mes organes vitaux et mon énergie à leur apogée.

«Jacob, comment vas-tu? » Demanda Sam, se déplaçant pour que je puisse prendre le siège à côté de mon père, le siège qu'Edward occupait habituellement quand nous étions dans la cuisine pour une raison quelconque.

« Faim » marmonnai-je, pour réponse. Je remarquais le regard que mon père, Sam et Paul partagèrent.

«Quoi encore? »Leur demandais-je en acceptant le grand plateau d'œufs et de bacon qu'Esmée avait mis en face de moi.

«Nous allons vous laisser les gars »dit Esmée en sortant de la cuisine avec Alice, la fermant en un léger déclic.

Avant que l'un d'eux n'eu la chance de parler, je me levais en jetant mes bras en l'air de frustration.

« Si c'est une intervention boiteuse où vous voulaient essayer de me convaincre de sortir de cette dépression, alors vous pouvez économiser votre salive parce que je ne veux pas l'entendre » criais-je ma voix enraillée et cassée par le manque d'utilisation au cours du dernier mois.

« Jacob Black, tu ne me parles pas comme ça, maintenant assis-toi et écoute ce que nous avons à dire, puis quand nous aurons terminé tu pourras décider si c'était une intervention inutile »dit mon père, sa voix emplit de sympathie et d'inquiétude.

Je laissai échapper un grand souffle que je n'avais pas réalisé avoir retenu alors que je me rasseyais en mettant mon visage dans mes mains pour ne pas les regarder.

«Maintenant mon fils, je suis sûr que tu es bien au courant de ce qui se passe quand un imprégné meurt ou, dans notre cas, part, tu es en train de t'effondrer sous nos yeux Jacob et pas seulement mentalement mais physiquement aussi. Et je ne resterais pas assis là et perdre mon fils » dit-il, sa main posée sur mon épaule, mon corps commençait à être secoué des sanglots que j'essayais de retenir.

«Je suis désolé papa, mais dans le cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire ! » mon père et Sam me regardèrent tous les deux surpris par mon emportement, je n'avais pas pour habitude de jurer, mais bon sang, ça faisait mal.

«Il m'a laissé putain ! Il est parti, il ne reviendra pas, ils vont le garder, j'ai appris assez de Ed... de lui pour le savoir, ils voulaient son pouvoir depuis longtemps, ils ne vont jamais le laisser revenir, il est parti, il est parti pour toujours putain ! Je ne le verrai plus ! Et a-t-il pensé une minute à moi ... NON! Il pensait que ce serait me protéger mais si nous avions combattu, nous aurions eu une chance mais maintenant je suis juste... juste... »Criais-je, incapable de finir alors que la table de la cuisine alla voler à travers la pièce en emportant Sam avec elle.

Les Cullen s'étaient tous précipiter au bruit et se tournant vers eux je commençais à les invectiver eux aussi.

«Tous les buveurs de sang sont les même, vous pensez tous que vous savez ce qu'y est mieux pour tout le monde alors qu'en réalité, vous ne savez rien, je suis malade de ça, tout ça, je ne peux pas continuer, je veux qu'il revienne !»

Dr Cullen aida Sam à se relever et à réarranger les meubles, mon père avait le bras de Paul autour de lui, il pleurait, évidemment, à cause de la façon dont j'étais bouleversé.

Oh wow, regardez ce que j'avais fait, maintenant ils allaient tous me détester et pour être honnête je ne les blâmais pas, je me haïssais aussi.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'étais tombé à genoux sur le sol, Emmett était venu vers moi et avait accroché son bras sous le mien, m'aidant à me relever.

« On ne te déteste pas Jacob et nous ne te blâmons pour rien »murmura-t-il alors qu'il m'asseyait sur le canapé du salon et avec ça, une grande montagne de bras s'étaient mis autour de mes épaules.

«Comment savais-tu que je... » Commençai-je mais il me coupa « tes pouvoirs souviens-toi, tu as perdu le contrôle d'où la table, ce qui, soit dit en passant, est toujours génial mais en tout cas, oui, tu as projeté tes pensées dans nos têtes, nous avons tous senti ta douleur, ton blâme, tout cela » je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de lui sourire, Emmett était sans aucun doute un de mes préférés parmi les Cullen.

«J'ai juste besoin de sortir pendant une minute, j'ai besoin de réfléchir » dis-je en me levant et marchant vers la porte d'entrée.

Alors que je m'éloignais, je pouvais entendre leur conversation et ils étaient tous inquiets pour moi, mon père ne pensais pas que je durerais encore beaucoup plus longtemps avant de faire quelque chose de stupide et irresponsable ou de simplement abandonné.

J'entendis quelqu'un venir après moi mais je choisis de l'ignorer, ils étaient probablement en train de se dissimuler, ils avaient vraiment peur que je ne veuille plus vivre plus longtemps, et qui sait peut-être avaient-ils raison.

Les arbres de la forêt étaient en fleurs, c'était une belle journée, pas trop ensoleillé même si, après un mois à ne pas sortir de la chambre sauf pour aller aux toilettes ou manger quand j'avais faim, il était extrêmement lumineux mais ce n'était tout simplement pas la même chose, je ne pouvais pas profiter de quoi que ce soit sans mon bien-aimé avec moi.

«POURQUOI M'AS TU FAIS CELA? COMMENT AS-TU PU ME FAIRE CELA! Ça fait tellement mal, JE NE VEUX PAS ÊTRE DANS UN MONDE SANS TOI, TU ES stupide, stupide, STUPIDE SANGSUES »criais-je, j'avais mal à la gorge, les oiseaux s'envolaient dans les arbres pour trouver un endroit plus sûr.

«Je veux être avec toi, je ne peux pas le faire sans toi! REVIENS, LAISSE-MOI TE VOIR, JE T'AIME EDWARD »criais-je encore une fois, en colère et blessé et tout le mois à retenir mes sentiments semblait sortir d'un seul coup.

«Je te déteste tellement pour me faire ça! Mais je t'aime tellement et ça fait mal et j'ai besoin que tu reviennes... MAINTENANT »Ma gorge me faisait un mal de chien d'avoir trop crié. Je couru loin dans la forêt, les larmes coulant sur mes joues jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le petit ruisseau qui traversait la forêt, près de La Push.

J'y plongeais mes mains et pris quelques gorgées de l'eau douce dans ma bouche, pour me refroidir et soulager ma gorge en feu.

Je pariais qu'ils avaient tout entendu et qu'il ne se passerait pas longtemps jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne me voir pour me demander comment j'allais, eh bien j'espérais pour eux qu'ils seraient à une distance sûre de moi car je ne savais si j'arriverais à me contrôler mais on ne savait jamais quand j'étais comme ça, ça pouvait arriver.

Mon esprit vagabondait, entre les images d'aujourd'hui et les temps plus heureux que j'avais eues avec Edward, il me manquait tellement.

«Pourquoi» soufflai-je, sachant qu'on me prendrait certainement pour un fou à parler tout seul mais ça ne me dérangeait pas, j'avais besoin de ça, j'avais besoin d'évacuer tout le mal que j'avais fait, surtout à mon père et c'était la dernière chose que je voulais faire. Il n'avait pas besoin de ressentir une quelconque douleur à cause de moi.

«Pourquoi tu as fait ça Edward, ne savais-tu pas ce qu'il adviendrait de moi? » une autre série de larmes sortit de mes yeux marron foncé mais cette fois je les en empêchais, pleurer n'allais pas aider. Cela n'allait pas me ramener Edward.

Quelqu'un chuchota «Jacob» à côté de moi, la voix veloutée et lisse m'envoya des frissons dans le dos, elle était si familière, c'était... c'était Edward.

Je me levais et me retourna, regardant partout à la recherche de la source de la voix mais je ne pouvais pas le voir. Etait-il encore ici? Ou étais-je devenu fou?

«Edward» murmurai-je, croisant mes doigts dans l'espoir qu'il soit vraiment ici.

Je me tenais là en attente d'une réponse, que dans le fond de mon esprit je savais que je n'allais jamais obtenir mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. Etait-il vraiment ici? J'avais besoin de le voir, ce serait trop beau pour être vrai.

Après un moment, je laissais tomber, faisant tristement marche arrière vers la maison des Cullen où je savais que j'allais aller directement dans le lit d'Edward et dépérir le reste de la journée.

«Je pensais vraiment que tu étais ici » murmurai-je, une unique larme tomba sur ma joue.

Je sentis une traction subite dans mon nombril, elle s'était répandue à travers tout mon corps, ma tête tournait et je sentais que mes pieds avaient quitté le sol.

J'ouvris les yeux, je les avais fermés pendant cet étrange sentiment familier comme si je rentrais à la maison.

«Tu ne peux pas me garder ici pour toujours Aro, j'ai changé d'avis, je ne veux plus être à ton service »dit une voix douce et lisse comme le miel juste derrière moi.

Je me retournais tellement rapidement que je pensais que j'allais tomber mais je fus arrêté dans mon élan de courir vers elle quand une autre voix que je connaissais, malheureusement trop bien a parlée.

«Cher enfant, tu n'as pas le choix, tu sais ce qui va arriver, tu connais les conséquences, c'est soit nous prenons ton chien soit nous te gardons dans tout les cas nous gagnons» un frisson involontaire couru le long de ma colonne vertébrale au son de cette voix.

Je regardais alors qu'Aro s'éloignait, soulevant sa robe derrière lui, me faisant penser à une chauve-souris.

Je voulu m'avancer, j'avais besoin de me rapprocher d'Edward, je pouvais voir ses cheveux de bronze et il brillait dans la légère lumière qui passait à travers le toit. Mais je ne pouvais pas parler, c'était comme si je n'avais aucun contrôle sur ma voix et mes actions.

La sensation de tiraillement recommença et tout à coup je regardais dans les yeux du docteur Cullen qui avait l'air préoccupé.

« Jacob, tu nous as fait une grande frayeur, tu vas bien? »demanda-t-il en s'agitant autour de moi pour vérifier que je n'avais eu aucun dommage.

Ai-je vraiment vu Edward ? Non, ça ne ce pouvais pas, il était en Italie.

«Jacob, tu m'entends? » Demanda Carlisle en se penchant plus près de moi.

Oh, c'est vrai, je ne lui avais pas répondu.

Ma voix était légèrement plus douce que la normale quand je parlais et ma tête tournait comme si c'était un effort d'ouvrir ma bouche ou pour déplacer un muscle de mon corps.

« Je l'ai vu, Edward, en Italie, il a envie de revenir »

Je vis Carlisle sourire.

Il pensait probablement que j'étais devenu fou.

«Eh bien, il semble Mr Black, que vous aviez raison, il est beaucoup mieux maintenant après votre intervention, vous connaissez bien votre fils. Après cette discussion nous voulions qu'il se sente mieux et il l'a fait. En plus il a invoqué ses pouvoirs, ce que nous voulions, nous voulions qu'il utilise la projection astrale »

Mon père rayonnait et tout le monde dans la salle y compris Rosalie, avaient des sourires sur leurs visages.

Attends, alors ils avaient prévu tout ça depuis le début ?

«Oui » répondirent-ils tous en même temps alors qu'ils éclataient de rire.

«C'était la seule façon pour que tu te sentes mieux mon fils »me dit mon père, sa voix profonde près de mon oreille, son souffle chaud balayant mon cou « tu étais sur le point de t'effondrer et nous pensions que si tu pouvais voir Edward à nouveau, tu irais mieux, même si ce n'était que pour un petit moment. »

« Wow, merci et vraiment je suis désolé pour la table et les choses que j'ai dites et Rosalie... » Mais elle me coupa.

«Jacob, s'il te plaît, va manger si tu vas mieux, nous ne savons pas combien de temps cela va durer et une douche serait bien aussi, pour l'ensemble de nous » dit-elle, avant de me sourire alors qu'elle me jetait une serviette pelucheuse rose. « Maintenant, vas-y et ne t'inquiète pas lorsque tu seras en manque à nouveau je peux t'agacer ou te frapper, ce que tu préfère, jusqu'à ce que veuille tellement le voir que tu perdras le contrôle de tes capacités et de voyage astral à nouveau »ajouta-t-elle, un sourire sur son visage.

«Jusqu'à ce que nous le ramenons de manière permanente» ajouta-t-elle alors que je fermais la porte de la salle de bains.

Peut-être que tout ira bien finalement... peut-être.

To be continued...


	20. Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20**

**POV JACOB**

Plus de trois semaines s'étaient écoulées, plus de trois semaines sans un seul signe d'Edward. Cela commençais à me faire physiquement mal, mon corps me faisait mal, le trou qui avait perçais au travers de ma poitrine semblait se creuser encore plus ou c'était peut-être infecté par la douleur, de toute façon je voulais abandonner.

Un léger coup à la porte de la chambre me fit sortir de mes pensées.

«Jacob, c'est Embry, ouvre la porte, j'ai besoin de te parler, personne d'autre n'est là, tous les Cullen sont allé à la chasse. J'ai eu un peu de nourriture pour toi, un peu de viande crue, tu dois boire un peu de sang, nous ne te voulons pas dans une frénésie » Dit Embry alors que je me retournais et acceptais d'ouvrir la porte pour le laisser entrer.

Embry me salua d'un sourire doux avant de me pousser, posant sa main sur mon épaule, pour passer et s'asseoir sur le petit canapé en cuir noir qui faisait face à la grande fenêtre avec vu sur la forêt.

«Viens manger Jake, j'ai besoin de te parler »dit Embry en se tournant vers moi, ses yeux ne montraient rien d'autre que de la sympathie. Je soufflais un grand coup et allais m'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demandai-je, ma voix dégoulinant d'acidité.

Je devrais peut-être arrêter d'être méchant avec tout le monde autour de moi mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

Embry soupira et plaça les trois premiers steaks sur mes genoux.

« Mange, je te parlerais après» dit-il en me regardant de la même manière que mon père avait l'habitude de me regarder quand j'étais gosse. Lentement, je pris un des steaks et le mis dans ma bouche, Embry me regardait avec anxiété pour s'assurer que je prenais bien une bouchée.

La bouchée humide et sanglante, je sentais avec bonheur les morceaux allaient dans ma gorge, je devais manger plus, j'étais un loup pour l'amour du ciel, j'étais censé beaucoup manger.

«Bon maintenant, j'ai entendu de ton père que tu n'avais plus été en mesure de faire le voyage astral pour voir Edward depuis cette fois, dans la forêt »commença Embry, sa voix douce, comme si rien au-dessus d'un chuchotement pouvait me mettre hors de moi. « Eh bien, c'est effrayant pour tout le monde, tu n'es tout simplement plus le même, nous te perdons Jacob et, étant ton meilleur ami, je ne veux pas que cela se produise donc j'ai un plan »dit-il, un petit sourire apparaissant sur ses traits bronzés.

Un plan? Quoi ? Comme l'autre fois ?

J'arrêtais de manger le steak, le posant sur le sol puis regardais Embry directement dans les yeux.

« Si tu as l'intention d'essayer de me faire chier, laisse tomber cela ne fonctionnera pas, même Rosalie n'a pas réussi ce qui n'est pas peut dire » Embry ri juste puis posa sa main sur mon épaule.

«Non, Jacob Black, je ne suis pas ici pour essayer de te faire chier, je suis ici pour te donner ça »dit-il en sortant une petite enveloppe rouge de la poche arrière de son jean déchiré.

Qu'est-ce que c'était par l'enfer? Il voulait que j'aille à une fête, me saouler ou quelque chose, oui parce que cela allait certainement fonctionner...

« Cesse de regarder l'enveloppe comme si elle allait te mordre, prends là juste »dit Embry en se retenant d'éclater de rire.

Je tendis la main et il la plaça dans ma paume.

« S'il s'agit d'une invitation pour une fête et que toi et les gars avez décidé de me saouler, je vous jure que je vais vous déchirer» grognai-je, glissant un doigt le long de l'ouverture.

«Ce n'est pas une invitation à une fête Jake » répondit Embry sa voix cassée alors qu'il essayait de ne pas rire.

Pourquoi me regardait-il ainsi, dans l'expectative? Embry semblait penser que c'était la meilleure chose qu'il n'ait jamais fait pour personne.

Lentement, en ignorant l'excitation irradiant de mon ami à côté de moi, je tiré le contenu hors de l'enveloppe.

« Embry, y a pas moyen, tu ne peux pas faire cela, reprend-les » dis-je, en poussant le cadeau vers lui. Embry se leva simplement et me tourna le dos.

« Pas du tout, ils sont pour toi Jake et il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire à ce sujet, nous nous sommes mis ensemble pour t'obtenir ce cadeau, donc si tu ne les prends pas nous le ferons et je cite nous te déchirerons » dit-il en se déplaçant alors que j'essayais de le lui rendre.

Je m'arrêtais en laissant échapper un petit rire de gorge à cause du choix de mots d'Embry que j'avais utilisé plus tôt. Lentement Embry se tourna vers moi.

«Jacob, il suffit de les conserver, tu dois y aller, tu en as deux et tu peux choisir qui va avec toi mais si je peux me permettre, je te conseillerais de prendre un Cullen, ils peuvent mieux se débrouiller et ils savent ce qu'ils font pour ça »

Je sentis mes yeux se remplir de larmes à nouveau mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, c'était des larmes de bonheur, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas croire que la meute avait fait ça pour moi.

Ne pleure pas Jacob, imbécile, ils pensent déjà que tu es une fille à cause de tout cela.

Embry tendit la main et me tira dans une étreinte.

« Pas besoin de nous remercier non plus, nous savons que c'est pour le mieux, juste promet-moi, promet à la meute, que tu reviendras avec ta sangsue » Je sortis de l'étreinte et le fixa.

« Désolé » marmonna-t-il mais il continua quand même« promet-moi que tu vas y aller et nous revenir en pleine forme parce que, si jamais ce n'est pas le cas tu sais que nous allons te botter le cul toute la semaine jusqu'au dimanche »termina-t-il en riant à son choix de mots. En retour, je ris aussi et c'était un son agréable même pour moi.

Nous nous sommes arrêtés de rire quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

« Et c'est mon signal pour partir, je leur ai dit que je serais ici jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux ne rentre » dit Embry en me frappant sur l'épaule alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte de la chambre.

«Attends, vous vous occuper de moi à tour de rôle? » demandais-je en sachant qu'il allait dire non mais je connaissais la vérité maintenant et ma propre réalisation me frappa, je devais vraiment être un plus mauvais lot que je le pensais.

« Je ne dirais pas qu'ils s'occupent de toi Jake » répondit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil avant de marcher vers la porte.

Wow, mes frères de la meute m'avaient vraiment donné deux billets pour l'Italie?

Mon esprit marchait à plein régime alors que je faisais les cents pas dans la chambre en pensant à qui je devrais prendre avec moi.

Si Carlisle savait que j'allais y aller il essaiera de m'arrêter, Esmée pareil. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment Jasper allait réagir comme il semblait être celui que je connaissais le moins bien. Alice allait surement venir mais je ne savais pas si elle garderait le secret pour ses parents adoptifs, elle pourrait leur dire, et non par malice mais juste dans un souci pour ma sécurité et peut-être ma santé mentale.

Mes pensées furent interrompues par un coup fort sur la porte. Je me rapprochais lentement, mon cerveau encore en pleine réflexion.

Je n'enregistrais même pas qui était à la porte mais je vins plutôt m'asseoir sur le canapé en cuir noir, les billets d'avion dans ma main, dissimulés à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe rouge.

« Bonjour, Jacob, tu n'as même pas remarqué que j'étais ici» la voix d'Emmett me frappa, il riait.

Emmett, c'était le choix parfait, il viendrait, il voulait aider Edward et il ne dirait jamais non à un bon combat même si c'était contre l'équivalent de la famille royale vampire et sachant qu'il voulait tout cela, il ne dirait rien à ses «parents».

Je souri en me retournant pour lui faire face. Emmett recula sous le choc.

« Jake, je pense que tu as finalement perdu l'esprit, tu me fais peur avec ce sourire, tu pleurais la nuit dernière parce que mon frère est un idiot et maintenant, 6 heures plus tard, tu es là à me sourire, par l'enfer qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Je ri alors que je me levais et passais devant Emmett pour fermer la porte.

« Ok, Jacob, que fais-tu? Est-ce l'une des choses étranges qui viennent avec l'imprégnation? Parce que si c'est le cas et que les loups changent d'imprégné pour un membre de sa famille si ils sont loin de vous pendant trop longtemps, alors je te suggère plutôt Jasper, toi et moi seront bien trop bruyant ensemble, nous casserions les maisons, déjà que moi et Rose en avons cassées pas mal... »Dit Emmett, sa voix normalement toujours heureuse un peu hésitante mais toujours aussi plaisante.

Je marchais et mis la stéréo sur "Claire De Lune" de Debussy puis montais le son.

Cela devrait veiller à ce que personne d'autre dans la maison ne puisse nous entendre.

« Ok, Emmett, tout d'abord, eh bien je n'ai pas besoin de savoir quoi que ce soit à propos de toi et de Rosalie, surtout quand il s'agit de démolir des maisons et d'autre part, non je ne change pas d'imprégné pour toi, j'aime Ed... » Je m'arrêtais, toujours incapable de dire son nom.

Je mis les bras autour de moi et détournais les yeux du bruns, en espérant qu'Emmett n'ai pas remarqué les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber de mes yeux.

«Jacob, tu vas bien? Je ne voulais pas te vexer » dit Emmett en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas important pour le moment, j'ai quelque chose que je dois te demander » dis-je en marchant vers le lit et m'y asseyant. « Viens, t'asseoir » dis-je en faisant signe à Emmett de s'asseoir sur le bout de mon lit.

Il le fit, seulement un peu hésitant.

Comment pouvais-je lui dire? Devais-je juste sortir les billets et lui montrer ? Devais-je lui faire part de mon plan puis lui demander s'il voulait venir? Dieu, que c'était dur.

« Jacob » dit Emmett, un éclat de rire faisant écho dans la petite chambre « tu es tout blanc, qu'est-ce que tu dois me demander, je suis tout ouïe. Juste, s'il te plaît, préviens-moi si tes pouvoirs se réveilles, je ne veux pas voler du lit » finit-il alors que je levais mes yeux vers lui. Nous éclatâmes de rire, wow qui penserais que de simples billets d'avion pourrait faire se sentir quelqu'un plus léger après des semaines et des semaines de dépression et de pensées suicidaires.

« Je ne vais pas avoir une crise vampirique mais juste au cas où, oui je vais essayer de t'avertir »dis-je en soufflant, cela faisait un peu mal de rire après si longtemps.

Je me levais, mes nerfs eurent finalement raison de moi alors que je commençais à faire un trou dans le plancher. Emmett attendit patiemment pendant que je déterminais la meilleure façon de le lui dire.

Ce serait mieux si j'en finissais au plus vite.

«Emmett, alors voilà » commençais-je, en regardant dans ses yeux bruns dorés, oh si semblables à ceux d'Edward, il eu l'air de savoir ce que je pensais car il se couvrit les yeux avec sa grande main blanche.

«Jacob, tu vas finir par faire un trou dans son tapis d'or laid, alors je vais m'asseoir ici comme ça tes pensées ne se promènerons pas vers lui» rit Emmett en s'assurant que ses mains étaient toujours sur ses yeux bruns dorés.

Wow Emmett était en passe de devenir l'une de mes personnes préférées. Il savait à quoi je pensais et il ne disait même pas son nom. Il n'a pas dit Ed... urgh je ne pouvais même pas penser son nom sans que ce soit douloureux.

Je secouais la tête à mes pensées pour revenir à ce que je parlais à l'origine.

« Ok, Emmett s'il te plaît, promets-moi que ce que je m'apprête à te dire, tu ne le diras à personne même si tu décides que c'est une idée stupide et irresponsable » commençais-je.

Je le regardais et le vis hocher la tête, les mains toujours sur ses yeux, c'était un spectacle assez drôle.

« Merci » chuchotais-je, eh bien c'était un poids en moins sur mes épaules. Emmett me sourit par-dessous ses grandes mains.

« Continu mec » dit-il, en s'allongeant sur le lit d'Edward.

« Eh bien, plus tôt, Embry est venu ici, comme tu le sais surement puisque vous semblez tous croire que j'avais besoin d'être gardé comme un bébé » grognais-je. Wow, j'étais arrivé à contrôler ma colère, Emmett fit tout simplement un sourire en coin, les mains toujours sur ses yeux.

« Désolé Jacob, ce n'était pas mon idée, c'était celle Alice, elle a pensé que tu pourrais faire quelque chose de stupide» murmura Emmett, s'installant plus loin dans le lit.

Alice, bien sûr c'était elle qui avait suggéré de me garder. Bon ce n'était pas le sujet, revenir au sujet.

Je secouais la tête à nouveau "ce n'est pas le moment pour ça, ce que je voulais te dire c'est qu'Embry m'a donné quelque chose, lui et la meute se sont réunis et on ne sait d'où, ils ont réunis assez d'argent pour obtenir des billets d'avions pour l'Italie » ma voix était enrouée est faible, sachant que même avec la musique Emmett m'avait entendu par contre j'espérais que la musique avait empêcher les autres d'entendre si ils étaient là.

Emmett grimpa si vite en face de moi que je ne pensais pas que j'avais même fini ma dernière phrase.

« Et tu vas y aller ? »Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, ah il devait avoir compris pourquoi j'avais mis la musique.

« Oui, je vais y aller mais ce n'est pas tout. J'ai deux billets et Embry a suggéré que je devrais prendre l'un de vous avec moi car vous connaissais un peu Volterra et vous en savez plus sur les Volturi que, et je me demandais si tu accepterais, s'il te plaît de venir avec moi? »Demandais-je en fermant les yeux et en retenant mon souffle.

Avant que je ne sus ce qui se passait j'étais porté comme si je ne pesais rien de plus qu'un petit enfant.

« Enfer Jake, tu es comme mon petit frère, bien sur que je vais venir avec toi et sauver mon idiot de frère » dit Emmett en me balançant encore une fois avant de me reposé sur le sol.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, ce fut le plus beau que j'avais eu depuis qu'il m'avait quitté.

«Quand y allons-nous? » Demanda Emmett, sa voix excitée.

«Eh bien... dès que possible... comme... maintenant? » suggérais-je en regardant la chambre.

Dans peu de temps maintenant mon amour, nous serons ici ensemble mais avant je te botterais le cul.

« Bon Jacob, détends-toi »se mit à rire Emmett, me prenant par la taille et me jetant sur son dos. « C'est beaucoup plus rapide de cette façon, as-tu les billets ? » demanda-t-il en ouvrant la grande fenêtre donnant sur la forêt. J'hochais la tête en touchant ma poche arrière pour garantir que l'enveloppe et les billets étaient là.

« Bon alors, allons-y» dit-il, en sautant par la fenêtre.

Je regardais en arrière pour vérifier que mon estomac n'avait pas été laissé, voyager à dos de vampire était révoltant. Mais ce que je vis quand je regardais en arrière causa à mon cœur de sauter un battement, je cru que j'allais mourir, là, sur le dos d'Emmett alors qu'il courait, inconscient vers la forêt.

To be continued...


	21. Chapitre 21

**Chapitre 21**

**POV JACOB**

Non, ce n'était pas possible, pas maintenant, nous devions aller chercher Edward. Devais-je le dire à Emmett? Avant d'aller trop loin? Devais-je laisser les autres y faire face seuls?

« Jacob »m'appela Emmett, sa voix tout près de mon oreille alors que je sentais mes pieds toucher le sol « nous sommes à l'aéroport» finit-il, en marchant vers ce que je supposais être l'entrée principale et je me tenais là, mon cerveau et mon corps ne fonctionnant plus du tout.

Wow, nous étions déjà à l'aéroport? C'était trop rapide, je n'avais même pas eu la chance de prendre ma décision. Pourquoi maintenant? Ces sangsues ne se souciaient pas du temps?

«Jacob, tu vas bien? » Demanda Emmett, me sortant de mes luttes intérieures.

«Emmett, je ne sais pas si nous devrions y aller tout de suite, je pense que nous devrions revenir en arrière » dis-je, ma voix tremblait de colère ou de peur, je ne savais pas.

Je me retournais pour faire face à Emmett, regardant devant lui, tous ces gens heureux et insouciants se dirigeant vers les portes d'entrée de l'aéroport. Les enfants souriants, les hommes d'affaires pressés et les adolescents regardant la place.

Pourquoi ma vie ne pouvait pas être aussi simple que cela?

« Non, nous n'allons pas faire demi tour maintenant Jacob Black, je vais à l'intérieur et je réserve deux billets pour l'Italie» dit Emmett, un soupçon de finalité dans sa voix, il voulait vraiment sauver son frère, presque autant que moi.

«Attends, tu dois m'écouter Emmett, quand nous avons quitté la maison, je me suis senti malade parce que tu allais beaucoup trop vite et j'ai regardé en arrière, je l'ai vue, au moins, je pense que c'était elle, elle était près de la maison »

Emmett me regardait maintenant, ses yeux se déplaçant rapidement sur mon visage, cherchant clairement à saisir le sens de ce que je disais.

«Victoria» murmurai-je, en réponse à sa question muette.

Emmett s'arrêta pendant deux secondes avant de prendre un petit téléphone portable bleu de sa poche arrière et très vite, il composa un numéro et se mit à parler à voix basse à la personne à l'autre bout. Même avec mes capacités de super audition j'étais incapable de comprendre quoi que ce soit d'autre que quelques mots par si pas là.

Je le regardais alors qu'il remettait le téléphone dans sa poche, il s'approcha et fit un geste de la main devant mon visage.

« Il y a quelqu'un là-dedans? » demanda-il en riant que je sursautais et frottais mes yeux, zut je devais avoir l'air fin d'essayer d'écouter sa conversation.

« Désolé » marmonnai-je en levant les yeux et en regardant dans les yeux d'or liquide d'Emmett.

Ça faisait toujours mal de regarder les yeux si familiers d'Edwards, surtout maintenant que je savais que la meilleur chose à faire était de revenir en arrière et d'arrêter Victoria, après tout j'avais promis que je serais le seul à lui arracher la tête. Mais, il y avait Edward, j'étais tellement désespérée de le revoir, tant et si bien que j'avais mal juste à penser au fait que je ne pouvais pas me diriger là-bas aujourd'hui.

« Je viens de parler à Alice, elle et la famille vont essayer d'attraper Victoria, la meute va les aider, ils ne savent pas ce que nous faisons mais ils m'ont dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, que tout était sous contrôle» dit Emmett en saisissant mon bras pour me traîner vers la porte et le bureau de vente des billets.

« Es-tu sûr que tu ne veux pas rester ici et les aider? Victoria est dangereuse, tu te souviens? » Murmurais-je en posant ma main sur la grande marque de morsure que j'avais reçu de la sangsue rousse, la marque qui avait changé ma vie pour toujours.

«Non nous y allons, je suis sûr qu'entre ma famille et la meute, ils peuvent avoir Victoria ou du moins la chassaient de la ville pour un moment » dit Emmett mais sa voix le trahit, il semblait déchiré, comme si une partie de lui voulait revenir en arrière tandis que l'autre partie était catégorique à propos de se rendre en Italie. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire que je pouvais y aller seul mais je fus coupé par la jeune femme derrière le comptoir.

« Comment puis-je vous aider messieurs? » demanda-elle. Je baissai les yeux sur elle, elle était correcte, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et de brillants yeux bleu-vert, ses lèvres pleines étaient courbées dans un doux sourire, placé parfaitement sur son visage pâle et pointu.

«Nous aimerions deux billets directs, si possible, pour l'Italie s'il vous plaît » dit Emmett, sa voix empoisonnée par la douceur que tous les vampires parvenaient à obtenir quand ils voulaient quelque chose.

« Bien sûr, laissez-moi vous cochez la case » dit la femme en se penchant et tapant rapidement, très rapidement, sur l'ordinateur en face d'elle.

Dépêchez-vous, dépêchez-vous, dépêchez-vous.

Emmett me serra l'épaule instinctivement, sachant ce qui se passait dans ma tête.

« Nous serons là-bas en un rien de temps et ne t'inquiétez pas à propos de Victoria, croit en notre famille et nos amis» me dit-il, en regardant en arrière juste au moment où l'imprimante avait commencé l'impression du papier pour le vol.

«J'en ai un qui passe dans une vingtaine de minutes, il n'est pas plein mais je pense que je peux vous mettre sur celui-là, si vous le voulez »dit la jeune femme, Tennille, selon sa plaque, son sourire toujours fermement en place.

«Ce serait bien, merci» dit Emmett en riant alors qu'il se retournait pour voir mon visage s'illuminer.

Edward, j'arrive.

« Tenez »dit Tennille en remettant les deux billets à Emmett «Je leur ai téléphoné à l'avance, donc si vous vous dirigez vers la porte neuf et leur montrez vos billets, ainsi que la note que j'ai fixé, ils vous laisseront passer mais vous devriez vous dépêcher »finit-elle en nous souriant avant de se rasseoir sur son siège.

« Merci beaucoup » la remerciais-je, ma voix sonnant plus excité que jamais. Je me sentais l'envie de rejoindre le tour du bureau et d'embrasser la jeune femme, elle était vraiment serviable.

« Désolé pour mon ami, il est un peu excité parfois » dit Emmett en faisant tournoyer son index autour de sa tempe comme pour dire que j'étais fou. Je le regardais puis de nouveau Tennille qui riait un peu et je soufflais puis partit en courant vers la porte neuf.

« Appel à tous les passagers qui se rendent en Italie, s'il vous plaît rendez vous à la porte neuf, votre vol décollera dans une dizaine de minutes » appela une voix forte et robotique par l'interphone. Emmett se mit à marcher plus vite et je lui emboîtais le pas, il semblait qu'on prenait une éternité pour atteindre la porte neuf.

Emmett se tourna tout d'un coup et je m'arrêtais en dérapant pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

Oh la porte neuf...

Je souris comme un idiot alors que je me tenais derrière Emmett qui remit les billets et la note au-dessus à l'homme debout à la tête de l'allée de l'avion.

« Très bien » murmura-t-il en pinçant les lèvres avant de remettre les billets à Emmett et de nous laissaient passer.

« Wow, c'est tellement surréaliste» murmurais-je en me penchant en arrière dans le siège qui était beaucoup trop petit pour mon corps surdimensionné. Emmett semblait avoir le même problème.

« Ils devraient mettre des sièges pour les accros de stéroïdes et de graisse dans les avions» dit Emmett, assez fort pour que tous les passagers se tournent vers nous. J'essayé de m'enfoncer dans mon siège pour que les gens ne me voient pas mais, pas de chance, mon cul avait juste semblé se coincer entre l'accoudoir et le côté de l'avion.

«Emmett, tais-toi» murmurai-je en essayant de me mettre à l'aise. Emmett se contenta de rire, son rire contagieux causant aux gens de se tourner et de nous regarder à nouveau, avant que quelques-uns sourirent et éclataient de rire eux-mêmes.

Ok, bizarre ces vampires, je le jure, tout ce qu'ils ont à faire est de passer devant vous et les gens deviennent accros à eux. Eh bien, ils peuvent bien regarder Emmett et rire avec lui autant qu'ils veulent parce que je suis si près de voir Edward.

Un sourire se propagea sur mon visage, c'était comme si il pourrait surpasser le soleil.

Juste quelques heures de plus.

«Jacob, réveille-toi, nous sommes en Italie» dit Emmett, son souffle froid dansant sur mon visage.

Comment diable avais-je pu m'endormir dans ce siège? J'étais tellement mal à l'aise dedans et puis j'étais beaucoup trop anxieux. Oh, et puis on s'en fout nous étions enfin en Italie !

Je m'assis et Emmett ouvrit la porte de l'avion. L'Italie était vraiment un beau pays, il y avait de la verdure partout, des arbres et des collines sur des milliers de kilomètres, il y avait des vieux bâtiments de ciment qui venaient surement de l'histoire ancienne de l'Italie, vous saviez qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial à leur sujet simplement en les regardant, vous n'aviez même pas besoin de connaître l'histoire.

Waouh, comment allions-nous arriver à Volterra?

Je me raclais la gorge de sommeil, provoquant à Emmett, qui avait l'air de chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un, d'arrêter et de me regarder.

« Désolé, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si fort, mais j'ai une question. » dis-je, ma voix sonnant normal et rauque, bien au moins elle ne sonnait pas fatigué.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »Se mit à rire Emmett, un sourire malicieux se répandant sur son visage. Avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander comment nous allions arriver à Volterra, Emmett avait disparu.

Où diable était passé l'idiot?

Je n'eus pas à y réfléchir longtemps. Un fort grondement me distrayait, je levai les yeux et je vis Emmett assis derrière le volant d'une Ferrari rouge brillante.

«Jacob » appela-t-il, en se penchant pour m'ouvrir la porte du côté passager.

Dès que je m'assis sur le siège blanc en cuir, Emmett avait décollé sur une route asphaltée qui était entouré de collines verdoyantes et de terres ouvertes.

«Où as-tu obtenu ce bijou? » Demandai-je en admirant l'intérieur de la voiture tandis qu'Emmett filait le long de la route goudronnée, qui semblait sans fin.

« Eh bien, en fait Jacob, je pourrais peut-être l'avoir volé sur le côté de l'aéroport »dit-il, un sourire penaud placé fermement sur son visage.

« Donc, tu n'avais pas pensé à une voiture avant d'arriver ici? » Demandai-je, un peu inquiet au sujet d'être dans une voiture volée et un peu exalté à l'idée qu'il s'agissait d'un haut de gamme, 2009 Ferrari.

« Je ne pense jamais à l'après de quoi que ce soit gamin » rit-il, en doublant une petite Ford blanche qui faisait réellement la limite de vitesse.

« Bienvenue à Volterra » dit Emmett en se garant sur un parking, sur le côté d'une route pavée, faite pour marcher, on ne pouvait pas conduire ici.

Le trajet ne prit pas plus de 20 minutes mais je supposais que cela aurait pris plus d'une heure et demi si nous avions fait attention à la limite de vitesse.

« Allez, montre-moi où résident les Volturi putain, je suis prêt à leurs botter le cul et prendre mon homme »dis-je, mon corps tremblait légèrement en regardant la belle ville, cherchant désespérément Edward.

«Calme-toi, ça ne nous arrangerais pas si tu te transformais maintenant » dit Emmett, me tirant vers une grande fontaine de porcelaine et me forçant à mettre mes mains dans l'eau. « Maintenant, calme-toi un peu, je commence à entendre tes pensées et si tu fais cette chose astral, nous seront bien avancer, si tu fais bouger les choses accidentellement, nous pourrions être ok mais j'insiste, si tu te transforme maintenant, on est fait y compris toi et moi »

J'utilisais l'eau de la fontaine pour éclabousser mon visage.

«Là, je suis calme, pouvons-nous s'il te plaît aller trouver Edward maintenant? » Demandai-je, ma voix contenant de la colère et du sarcasme.

Emmett soupira alors qu'il me traînait vers une petite pizzeria.

« Juste, mange quelque chose avant » dit-il, en m'ordonnant de prendre une grande pizza peperoni.

Alors que nous nous étions assis à une petite table sur le devant de la pizzeria je regardais Emmett.

« Je suis désolé, je flippe et j'agis comme un crétin, je ne peux juste pas supporter le fait que je suis si proche de lui et que je suis toujours coincé, que je ne suis pas en mesure de simplement courir, n'importe où il est et de le ramener chez lui »dis-je en regardant mon assiette.

Wow, je devais être devenu vraiment habitués à tous les Cullen maintenant, je me sentais mal pour être un imbécile envers Emmett, mon cœur me fit mal à la pensée de ce que Victoria faisait pendant que nous étions ici. Si vous m'aviez dit il y a un an que je me soucierais autant d'une bande de sangsues, je vous aurais probablement mordu.

«As-tu eu des nouvelles des autres? » demandais-je en me demandant comment tout se passait avec Victoria.

«Non, je n'en ai pas, mais les connaissant, ils sont inquiets à propos de nous, je pense qu'ils peuvent avoir compris où nous sommes maintenant, ma famille n'est pas stupide» dit-il, «et je suis sûr qu'ils sont tous bien, Victoria est contre ma famille et la meute »dit-il en me tapant sur l'épaule avant de se lever et de sortir dans la nuée qui recouvrait la terrasse ouverte.

Je terminais ma pizza rapidement et me levais pour rejoindre Emmett en mettant ma main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? » Demandai-je en regardant son regard sombre, lui qui était normalement si heureux tout le temps.

« Rien Jacob, je voulais juste te montrer où sont les Volturi » répondit-il en s'éloignant de moi et en fermant les yeux comme s'il attendait que je me transforme tout de suite.

Ma colère montait, la chaleur de mon cœur menacer de se propageait dans tout mon corps, tout mon corps tremblait et la table où je venais d'être assis commença légèrement à trembler.

« Calme-toi Jacob, ce n'est pas le moment de perdre le contrôle »

Je répétais ce même mantra dans ma tête jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait seulement mes mains qui tremblaient.

« Désolé » marmonnai-je, appuyé contre la balustrade derrière moi.

«Je devrais être désolé, je suis celui qui doit savoir où trouver les Volturi et de bonnes nouvelles car je ne veux pas être mangé par aucun d'entre vous, je crois que je sais où il faut aller »dit Emmett, me faisant signe de le suivre. « Il ya une entrée sous la tour de l'horloge, là-bas, si je me souviens bien »

Je n'avais jamais couru aussi vite sous ma forme humaine de ma vie, je doutais même qu'Emmett gagne contre moi. En quelques secondes, j'avais traversé toute la place, sauter la fontaine en porcelaine surdimensionné et me tenait juste sous la tour de l'horloge lorsqu'elle sonna midi.

« Merde, Jacob, ne refais jamais ça j'ai vraiment pensé que tu allais y aller sans m'attendre »cria presque Emmett mais il s'arrêta en réalisant où nous étions.

« Eh bien, je ne l'ai pas fait, alors allons-y» répondis-je, en poussant la porte qui était derrière nous.

Emmett ferma la porte aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait alors que je commençais à marcher dans le long couloir, orné de peintures et d'autres objets d'art divers, cela aurait été agréable à regarder dans des circonstances différentes.

« En quoi puis-je vous aider? »demanda une jeune femme, debout derrière un grand bureau que je n'avais même pas vu.

Emmett se précipita à côté de moi, prêt à parler à la femme.

Wow, elle était humaine, son rythme cardiaque était fort et se distinguait à cet endroit. Merde. Si je pouvais entendre ses battements de cœur si facilement, alors cela devais vouloir dire ...

«Bienvenue, mes jeunes amis »claqua la voix froide et calculatrice d'Aro de quelque part derrière le bureau.

To be continued...


	22. Chapitre 22

**Chapitre 22**

**POV JACOB**

Nous marchions dans une salle froide et très élégante et nous nous dirigions vers ce qui semblait être un ascenseur. Je tournais la tête pour regarder Emmett qui me sourit faiblement avant de faire un geste avec ses yeux de regarder en arrière vers l'ascenseur.

Aro n'était plus seul. Deux autres personnes l'avaient rejoint dans l'ascenseur, une jeune fille qui nous sourit gentiment et un jeune garçon à l'air maussade.

« Les sorciers jumeaux, Alec et Jane, fais attention à eux» murmura Emmett pendant que nous marchions solennellement dans l'ascenseur.

Jane appuya sur le bouton pour monter et je sentis mon cœur se serrer.

Et si nous mourions? Que faire si je ne revoyais pas Edward? Pire encore, si on punissait Edward à cause de notre intrusion à moi et Emmett?

Avant que je ne puisse penser à autre chose l'ascenseur s'était arrêté et ouvrit ses portes en un doux 'Ping'.

La salle où nous étions entrés était très luxueuse, c'était une immense salle en forme de dôme, décoré avec du marbre, trois grands trônes, noir et or sur un podium en marbre.

Aro marcha et s'assis sur le trône du milieu, la tête haute, le dos droit, sa peau translucide presque lumineuse sous les lumières centrées sur lui.

Jane et Alec vinrent et se tinrent derrière nous, Jane me tenait par le coude avec ses petites et délicates mains pâles me tenant en place et serrant probablement plus fort que nécessaire. Emmett était tenu par Alec, il semblait qu'il ne prenait aucun risque de tenir Emmett de cette façon.

«Eh bien, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? »demanda Aro, d'une voix grasse et lisse, râpant dangereusement sur mes nerfs.

Calme-toi! La jeune femme te regarde drôlement, elle sait ce que tu es. Détends-toi.

« Si tu ose ruiner ma tenue je ferai en sorte que tu le paieras pour l'éternité. Alors tu ferais mieux de rester dans ta forme humaine, chose puante» siffla Jane à mon oreille avant qu'elle ne lève les yeux et sourit gentiment à Aro.

Mes mains et mes bras tremblaient, je pouvais sentir la chaleur montait en moi, menaçant de me dépasser. J'avais besoin de me calmer, non seulement la transformation serait mauvaise mais laisser Aro voir mes capacités serait encore pire.

«Eh bien» commença Aro, un sourire en coin au lèvres « je dois dire que c'est une surprise de vous voir ici, si j'avais su que vous viendriez pour une visite, j'aurais été mieux préparé» dit-il, sa voix remplit de sarcasme . Emmett laissa échapper un sifflement bas et je vis vu un petit banc de marbre dans le coin commençait à trembler, en accord avec mon corps.

Dieu, j'avais besoin de me calmer et où était Edward?

J'ouvris ma bouche pour parler, ou peut-être hurler je ne sais pas mais je n'arrêtais lorsque les portes doubles à l'arrière de la pièce s'ouvrirent et que deux autres membres des Volturi la franchissant, vêtu similairement à Aro entraînant un corps inerte entre eux.

Etait-ce l'heure du repas? Non attendez, je reconnaissais les cheveux de bronze et le long et musclé cou pâle.

« Edward »hurlais-je en m'échappant de l'emprise de Jane. Mais elle était plus rapide que moi, elle me cloua au sol, un genou dans mon dos.

J'entendis les sangsues autour de moi rire causant à mon corps de trembler encore plus. Emmett était quelque part derrière moi et il sifflait avec colère à la sangsue qui avait la main sur lui.

« Ne t'inquiétez pas jeune chiot, il va très bien, je m'attends à ce qu'il se réveille bientôt pour assister au« expériences »que nous avons prévus pour vous» dit Aro, en quittant son trône marchant vers l'endroit où j'étais couché, tête la première , sur le sol en marbre dur.

« Laissez-le »hurla Emmett, il avait des difficultés, d'après ce que je pu entendre, de se libérer de la poigne d'Alec.

«Ton père serait si fier Emmett, défendant un chien comme ça» dit Aro en riant à sa propre blague.

Je levai les yeux, droit entre les jambes d'Aro, vers Edward, il était allongé sur les marches en marbres, les deux autres, Caius et Marcus, qui l'avait amené étaient assis sur leurs trônes, Caius avait l'air fou et Marcus avait l'air ennuyé, comme s'il pensait qu'il avait de bien meilleures choses à faire. Alors que je regardais Edward, je remarquais que ses yeux commencent à bouger et soudainement que je pensais imaginer des choses, ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

Edward était debout en moins d'une seconde, il couru en direction d'Aro mais a été arrêté à mi-chemin par une montagne d'homme que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il était ici. Un autre homme, un peu plus petit mais tout aussi dangereux à se tenait de l'autre côté d'Edward.

« Comme c'est gentil de te réveiller Edward » dit Aro, se tournant vers lui et en plaçant un de ses malades, ses mains translucides sur la joue d'Edward.

Comment osait-il toucher mon Edward, je ne l'avais même pas touché depuis dieu sait combien de temps et Aro pensait qu'il avait le droit de toucher mon Edward.

La chaleur dans mon corps devenait trop élevée. Je fermais mes yeux tandis que j'entendais un grand fracas quelque part de l'autre côté de la pièce. Je senti une traction étrange dans mon estomac et je savais que j'allais faire une projection astral si je ne l'arrêtais pas.

« Remarquable » murmura Aro en s'éloignant d'Edward et de venir près de moi. «Habituellement, je devrais toucher quelqu'un, le contact peau à peau afin d'entendre leurs pensées, chaque pensée et le moment de la vie d'une personne mais vous semblez pouvoir envoyer des pensées aux gens. J'ai entendu ce que vous pensiez tout à l'heure quand je touchais Edward » les yeux d'Aro brillaient, le rouge semblait briller dans son excitation.

Merde.

« Laisses-le tranquille» grogna Edward, probablement après avoir entendu quelque chose dans la tête d'Aro.

«Si je peux » dit Aro, se courbant et saisissant ma main dans la sienne.

Sa main était froide, plus froide alors que je me souvenais du toucher d'Edward. Mon corps tremblait encore follement mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger. Il était trop intéressé à regarder toutes mes pensées les plus intimes.

« Très curieux» murmura Aro, se levant et se redressant. «Je crois maintenant que je sais tout, j'en sais plus que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes rencontré et je dois dire que je suis très intéressé à en savoir plus »

Non, Non, Non, s'il vous plaît laissez-nous partir.

C'était trop, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérait et mon corps tremblait de la tête aux pieds.

«Edward, viens ici »appela Aro, saisissant le bras de Jane et l'éloignant. Edward s'approcha, sa douce odeur de miel et de lilas, agressé mes sens. « Contrôle ton chien, nous avons encore beaucoup à faire et à discuter» dit-il, sa voix sonnait calculatrice comme s'il avait déjà un plan de former dans sa tête.

Je sentais les mains d'Edward me tiraient vers le haut en position assise, ses mains froides frottant mon dos et mes cheveux de haut en bas, son doux parfum submergea tous mes sens et me calma, un peu.

«Jacob, amour, calme-toi, ce ne sera pas raisonnable de te transformer maintenant » murmura-t-il.

Sa voix me calma suffisamment pour au moins le regarder. Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge à ce moment. Ses cheveux parfait de bronze était un peu mou et mat, pas du tout à sa perfection habituelle. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir foncé, pas l'or liquide de d'habitude et sa peau était, si possible, plus pâle que la normale.

Mais il était toujours à coupé le souffle.

_Tu m'as tellement manqué Edward._

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer» murmura-t-il, plaçant un baiser sur mon front avant de reposer sa joue sur ma tête.

« Penses-tu que tu peux le supporter sans te transformer ou faire bouger les choses maintenant? » demanda-t-il, les mains toujours frottant de haut en bas mon dos. J'hochais la tête et il m'aida à me hisser sur mes pieds, son bras fermement autour de ma taille, au grand dam de l'homme de grande taille et de son ami qui avait cessé d'attaquer Edward plus tôt.

« Maintenant, les affaires... » Dit Aro, un sourire répandu sur son visage.

« Non, sangsue stupide tu ne comprends pas, il n'y aura pas d'affaires et aucune de tes « expériences »faites sur moi » dis-je en marchant en avant pour me retrouver face à Aro « nous partons et Edward viens avec nous et je vous jure que je ressortirais d'ici avec Edward »grognais-je, mon corps commençant à trembler alors qu'Edward s'approcha et s'empara de ma main.

«Jacob, s'il te plaît calme-toi» murmura Edward, sa main serrant légèrement la mienne mais ses yeux ne quittant jamais Aro.

«Tu ne me parle pas comme ça» gronda Aro, sa voix encore plus en colère « Jane, montre lui ce que nous faisons aux cabots comme lui qui nous parles comme à des gens ordinaires »

Dès que Aro eut fini de parler je senti une vive douleur traversait mon bras, ça commença à se répandre dans mes doigts puis jusqu'à mon coude. C'était atroce et lentement la douleur se répandit dans ma poitrine. Je sentais comme si un million de minuscules couteaux creusaient et tournaient dans ma chair. Je tombais au sol, mon visage crispé de douleur qui se répandait à travers mes jambes dans mon dos et dans ma tête.

« Arrêtez maintenant » entendis-je Edward crié à travers la brume de la douleur.

Ne crie pas Jacob, ne les laisse pas savoir combien ça fait mal.

Du coin de l'œil je vis Edward se précipité vers l'avant, suivi par un grand fracas et beaucoup de grondement puis la douleur s'arrêta.

Lentement, je rouvert les yeux et me remis délicatement sur mes pieds.

Dans le coin de la salle je pouvais voir les contours flous de deux personnes se battant. L'un d'eux était Edward et l'autre était la montagne d'homme qui tenait Edward tout à l'heure.

«Edward. S'il te plaît arrête » criais-je alors qu'un craquement bruyant retentit dans la salle et que mon corps s'allongea pour me changé dans ma forme de loup roux.

« Stop » entendis-je Aro dire la voix tremblante, juste un peu, de crainte.

J'étais à quatre pattes, les poils de mon corps hérissés, mes oreilles collées à ma grosse tête alors que je grognais et fit claquer ma gueule devant les sangsues autour de moi.

Lentement, je m'avançais légèrement, mes dents découvertes vers Aro qui recula vers son trône. Les deux autres membres des Volturi assis, toujours comme des statues, à me regarder.

«Jacob, s'il te plaît laisse-les »demanda Edward en s'avançant et en plaçant ses mains dans ma fourrure, ses mains froides me calmant légèrement.

Edward je ne peux pas, je veux les tuer, ils ne vont pas nous laisser repartir ensemble.

«Jacob, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi faire, retransforme toi, je t'en supplie, je ne veux pas qu'ils te fassent du mal. Alec semble prêt à attaquer et sa puissance est pire que Jane, il coupe tous tes sens » murmura Edward en traçant des cercles apaisants sur mon grand dos de loup surdimensionné.

Bon, je vais laisser les stupides sangsues vivre, pour l'instant, mais je ne me retransforme pas.

Edward hocha la tête en réponse, les mains reposant toujours dans ma fourrure de couleur rousse.

« Nous allons juste partir maintenant, messieurs, dames » dit Edward, sa voix sonnant avec une douceur maladive, hochant légèrement la tête vers toutes les personnes dans la salle.

Edward fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte j'étais juste derrière lui et Emmett juste derrière moi.

« Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que cela soit possible pour le moment mes chers amis » dit Aro.

Dès que les mots quittèrent sa bouche je sentais quelque chose me frapper dans mon côté. Un poing, la montagne et l'autre gars, dont je ne savais pas encore les noms, étaient venu et essayaient de nous arrêter.

Tout s'était passé si vite, Edward et Aro se battaient follement, si rapide, Emmett se battait avec les jumeaux, Jane et Alec, et moi j'étais coincé par les deux hommes dont je ne savais pas les.

« Felix, Demetri, tuez-le comme ça nous pourrons prendre plus facilement Edward »dit Caius tandis que Marcus se levais et quittais la pièce, soufflant doucement sur les enfants et les jeux stupides et de la violence alimentée par la testostérone.

Félix et Demetri, je suppose, étaient les deux qui m'avait acculé se jetèrent sur moi tout les deux à la fois.

Félix avait ses bras autour de mon grand corps de loup alors que Demetri me frappait sur tout le corps. C'était douloureux et je pouvais voir Edward gagnait contre Aro mais Emmett luttait un peu plus avec les jumeaux comme ils avaient l'avantage de la puissance.

« Tuez le loup »cria Caius du haut de son perchoir, regardant l'action se dérouler, il n'essayait même pas d'aider Aro.

Un autre coup de poing rencontra mon estomac me faisant échapper un fort cri.

Je n'allais pas laisser ces sangsues me tuer, je voulais sortir d'ici.

Alors tout d'un coup tout le monde dans la salle cessa de se battre, j'avais réussi à gagner un peu de contrôle sur mes capacités vampiriques et j'avais envoyé Félix et Demetri volaient à travers la pièce.

Je me relevai alors brusquement et couru de l'autre côté de la pièce. Mes jambes plus rapides que je ne croyais possible. Je sautais et atterris directement sur Felix, qui était debout. Je plongeais mes grandes dents de loup directement dans son cou, arrachant sa tête. Son corps tomba sur le sol en marbre dans un bruit sourd.

« Arrêtez maintenant, nous n'avons pas les moyens de les combattre pour le moment. La garde est partis, les femmes ont disparu, il ne reste seulement nous, alors s'il vous plaît, ma famille, laisser les partir» dit Aro, sa voix était un mélange de colère et de peur.

Mon corps se retransforma lentement en humain, me faisant frissonner. Edward mis ses bras autour de moi et demanda « Peut-on avoir une robe, s'il te plaît Aro? » sa voix était glaciale et en colère.

Aro remit une robe rouge à Edward qui la mis autour de moi et me hissa sur mes pieds avec facilité.

« Nous allons bientôt nous revoir » cria Aro alors que nous traversions les grandes portes double.

«J'ai tué une sangsue ! » dis-je exalté à l'idée. Edward me sourit et pris ma main dans la sienne.

« Eh bien, tant mieux, ils brûlent les morceaux maintenant, ils le considèrent comme sans valeur » dit Edward alors que nous traversions la tour de l'horloge, wow la nuit était tombée.

« On rentre à la maison maintenant » dit Edward en me souriant, sa main toujours dans la mienne alors que nous nous dirigions vers la Ferrari rouge qu'Emmett avait volé plus tôt.

To be continued...


	23. Chapitre 23

**Chapitre 23**

**POV JACOB**

Nous étions arrivés à la maison, il y avait tout les Cullen et les membres de la meute, chacun d'entre eux nous regardant dans l'expectative avant que les Cullen ne se précipitent sur Edward pour l'étreindre et l'accueillir chez lui.

« Comme nous sommes heureux de te revoir Edward et j'aimerais savoir, pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit de ce que tu allais faire Jacob? » Demanda Carlisle, en s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté de sa femme, Esmée.

«Je suis désolé, je vous l'aurais bien dit mais je ne voulais pas que vous m'arrêtiez. Embry savait et je suppose que la meute aussi. Je ne pouvais pas continuer sans lui plus longtemps, je ne pouvais pas le supporter » dis-je en regardant mes pieds, je n'osais pas croiser le regard de l'un d'eux.

« Eh bien, au moins vous allez tous bien » dit Carlisle de sa voix douce. « Mais, ton père était extrêmement inquiet à ton sujet Jacob, tu devrais l'appeler »

«Bien sûr, bien sûr» lui répondis-je alors qu'Embry me remis son téléphone portable.

«Hé, le vieux » di-je quand il décrocha le combiné «Ecoutes papa, ne dit rien ok, je suis désolé, je te l'aurais dit mais je savais que tu essaierais de m'arrêter et j'avais besoin de retrouvé Edward » finis-je, me sentant un peu honteux de l'avoir laissé s'inquiéter pour moi.

La conversation avec mon père fut courte, il me dit qu'il viendrait demain me voir chez les Cullen.

Eh bien, il n'était pas aussi en colère que je pensais qu'il serait.

Je retournais dans le salon où tout le monde parlait à Emmett sur ce qui s'était passé. J'allais m'asseoir à côté d'Edward, mettant mon grand bras autour de ses épaules.

« Attends » me rappelais-je tout à coup « Qu'est-il arrivé avec Victoria? »

Emmett et Edward se ragaillardirent à cela, impatients de savoir ce qui s'était passé alors que nous étions en Italie.

« Elle a fui, la meute l'a suivi jusqu'à la frontière canadienne» répondit Carlisle en souriant tendrement à mes frères pour avoir protégé sa famille.

« En parlant de la meute» dit Sam, se mettant lentement debout « nous devrions aller patrouiller. Jacob, tu peux passer la nuit avec Edward. Nous viendrons te voir demain. Nous voulions simplement nous assurer que tu allais bien » finit-il, en marchant à l'extérieur suivi de près par le reste de la meute.

« Nous allons vous laisser aussi » dit Esmée se mettant debout à la grande surprise du reste des Cullen qui regardèrent tous bizarrement leur mère adoptive. « Je suis sûr que Jacob et Edward ont beaucoup de choses à se dire et ce serait bien pour eux d'être en privée pour le faire» finit-elle, en ignorant Alice et Emmett qui se plaignaient à la porte. Rosalie nous sourit joyeusement avant de partir suivi de Jasper et enfin du Dr Cullen qui serra les épaules d'Edward et les miennes avant qu'il ne parte, fermant la porte dans un bruit sourd.

« Jacob » commença Edward, se tordant sur son siège pour me regarder.

« Non, Edward juste s'il te plaît » criais-je « Je ne veux pas que tu t'excuse pour ta stupidité, je suis heureux que tu sois rentré mais je ne peux pas te pardonner sur le fait que tu m'ais quitté, ne savais-tu pas ce qui allait m'arriver? » les larmes glissant perfidement sur mes joues.

Je regardais le visage d'Edward tomber, ses beaux traits étaient légèrement déformés en voyant mes larmes. Ses yeux noirs étaient légèrement teintés de rouge, comme s'il pleurait, s'il le pouvait.

Mon esprit repassait les souvenirs de ce que j'avais ressenti, pensé et fait quand il était parti.

Oh non, Edward je suis désolé, tu n'as pas besoin de voir ça.

«Jacob, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser » murmura Edward en regardant ses pieds, ses yeux dorés, maintenant totalement noirs à cause de la soif brillaient d'une étrange substance d'argent liquide, semblable aux larmes.

«Je ne veux pas que tu vois ça Edward » murmurai-je, en secouant légèrement la tête de colère contre moi-même.

«Jacob, encore une fois, s'il te plaît ne t'excuse pas, c'est ma faute si tu ressentais toutes ces choses de toute façon, il est juste que je les ressente aussi » dit-il en levant les yeux et rencontrant mon regard.

« Mais, Edward, tu as déjà ta propre douleur tu n'as pas besoin de la mienne en plus »dis-je en suffocant légèrement à cause des sanglots qui secoués mon corps.

« Je ne savais pas à quel point ça te ferait du mal Jacob. Je suis tellement désolé. Je ne pensais pas. Mon seul souci était pour toi et ma famille. Je devais y aller sinon je t'aurais perdue et cela aurait été encore plus insupportable qu'être loin de toi »dit-il en se levant et en traversant la pièce, il mit ses bras de marbre autour de moi et traça des petits cercles sur mon dos d'une manière apaisante.

J'enroulais mes bras autour de lui, stoppant ainsi mes tremblements.

« Pouvons-nous oublier, s'il te plaît? » Demandai-je en regardant dans ses yeux, toujours bordés de cette substance étrange d'argent.

Edward hocha la tête en réponse avant d'appuyer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il se pressa lui-même contre moi, son corps se moulant parfaitement contre le mien.

Mon corps se sentait revivre, j'avais des picotements, mon sang passait rapidement dans mes veines et mon cerveau était brouillé, ma seule pensée cohérente était la façon dont les mains d'Edward étaient dans mes cheveux, me maintenant en place.

Il mordilla ma lèvre inférieure demanda l'autorisation pour entrer dans ma bouche. Je l'ouvris et sentis sa langue fraîche entré dans ma bouche, nos langues se battant pour la domination, le goût sucré d'Edward remplissant mes sens.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué» soufflais-je quand il s'écarta pour me permettre de respirer.

Je pris sa main et l'entraînais dans l'escalier pour aller dans sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière moi à l'aide de mon pied.

Je m'approchais à nouveau, appuyant mes lèvres sur les siennes, sa bouche s'ouvrant automatiquement pour me permettre d'entrer.

La chaleur se propagea à travers mon corps, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, c'était une bonne chaleur, dirigée droit vers mon aine. Je pouvais sentir mon érection grossir et se faire plus dure, lancinant légèrement avec impatience.

Edward leva les hanches contre les miennes faisant en sorte que nos érections frottent ensemble et provoquant à un fort gémissement de s'échapper de mes lèvres.

Nos lèvres étaient toujours connectés, nos baisers étaient un mélange entre brutal et passionné.

Je sentais mes jambes heurtaient l'arrière du canapé en cuir qu'il avait dans sa chambre et je lui permis de me pousser sur celui-ci.

Je levai les yeux vers lui, mon Edward, mon ange alors qu'il glissa lentement au-dessus de moi, à cheval sur moi et provoquant à mon érection de vibrait de plaisir quand il utilisa ses hanches pour onduler contre moi.

Mon corps tremblait avec impatience. Je tremblais de plaisir à la magnifique vue que j'avais devnt moi.

Je glissais ma main entre nous, enlevant les vêtements des Volturi qu'Edward portait encore, son corps nu maintenant pressé fermement contre le mien.

Ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge alors que je le regardais, sa peau blanche légèrement musclé ondulant avec plaisir sur moi alors qu'il glissait ses mains dans ma robe rouge à l'aide de ses mains froides et frotta légèrement mes mamelons, me faisant arquer et pousser nos érections à nouveau ensemble.

Les sensations étaient différentes que quand nous avions tous deux nos vêtements et je me suis retrouvé en espérant que ce soit encore mieux.

Edward me sourit.

Il fallait le damner pour lire mon esprit ...

Mon train de pensée se perdit quand Edward se pencha vers moi et enleva ma robe rouge et la jeta sur le sol.

Il me regardait, ses yeux noirs brillant d'amour.

«Edward, s'il te plaît, je te veux » soufflai-je, en le tirant vers moi dans un baiser brûlant, assurant à nos érections de se frotter.

« Jacob es-tu sûr ? Je ne veux pas te faire de mal »Souffla-t-il en glissant sa langue le long de ma gorge et s'arrêtant sur mon mamelon, il le mordit un peu avant de souffler dessus pour le refroidir et l'apaiser.

« S'il te plaît » soufflais-je à nouveau, saisissant sa belle chevelure de bronze alors qu'il glissait sa langue sur mon ventre musclé, la plongeant dans chaque crevasse.

Edward hocha la tête avant de continuer à descendre sa langue le long de mon corps, sa langue fraîche attint enfin la partie supérieure de ma bite, léchant tout le sperme qui s'étaient accumulé avant de glisser tout le long de ma longueur puis de mes couilles.

Je ne pouvais pas contrôler le fort gémissement qui s'échappa de mes lèvres et de toute façon je ne le voulais pas, à ce stade je me foutais complètement de si les autres étaient rentrés, je supporterais même les commentaires d'Emmett demain matin, c'était un petit prix à payer pour le pur bonheur que je ressentais en ce moment.

«Es-tu prêt? » Demanda Edward en me regardant d'entre mes jambes. J' hochais la tête avec impatience tandis qu'il humidifia son index avec sa salive, wow ma bite se secoua rien qu'à la vue.

Il glissa lentement son doigt en moi et il ne le bougea pas pendant un moment avant de lentement le sortir et de le re rentrer, je sentais une étrange douleur mais pas désagréable dans mon anus.

Edward tendit sa main libre et frotta mon estomac ce qui m'aida à me détendre face aux nouvelles sensations puis il glissa un deuxième doigt humide à l'intérieur de moi.

Après m'avoir étiré autant qu'il le pouvait, Edward glissé mon corps pour déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres, sa langue experte dansant avec la mienne.

Edward attrapa un petit pot de lubrifiant sous le canapé, et en mit une bonne rasade sur son érection lancinante.

« Es-tu sûr Jake? »demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et veloutée envoyant des frissons dans tout mon corps et encore plus de chaleur vers mon érection douloureuse.

J'hochais la tête et lui sourit: «Oui, je te veux tellement » soufflai-je, incapable de parler de façon cohérente à cause des sensations, des choses que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant dans ma vie, qu'Edward me prodiguait.

Edward glissa lentement son épaisse queue à l'intérieur de moi, la sensation de brûlure revint mais cette fois avec plus d'intensité.

Je sentis la main fraîche d'Edwards sur ma cuisse, la frottant doucement pour me détendre.

Après quelques minutes, il fut entièrement à l'intérieur de moi. Les yeux fixés dans les miens, immobile, me permettant de s'adapter à sa taille.

« Ok » murmurai-je, me déplaçant légèrement pour lui faire savoir que j'étais prêt.

Edward sourit me coupant le souffle par sa beauté et lentement glissa hors de moi et pour rerentrer, me faisant arquer le dos et crier d'extase.

Mon corps était en feu alors qu'il commença de délicieux coups de butoir.

« Putain, Edward, je... » Mais je ne fini pas ce que je voulais dire à cause des étoiles qui semblaient exploser derrière mes yeux et j'arqué mon corps pour plus de contact.

Je respirais lourdement et rouvris les yeux pour remarquer qu'Edward me souriait à nouveau. Il repoussa encore à l'intérieur de moi me faisant me cambrer encore et ma bite fut prise de secousses alors que j'étais sur le point de me libérer.

Toutes pensées cohérentes me quitta, mon corps accompagnait les poussées d'Edward, je respirais et gémissant bruyamment.

Je sentis sa main fraîche glisser entre nous et se refermer autour de ma bite. Il commença à me masturber en accord avec ses poussées, me faisant hurler de plaisir.

Ma respiration était laborieuse et mon corps était parcouru de picotements, ma bite battait si fort que je n'allais sûrement pas durer beaucoup plus longtemps.

Edward frappait encore cet endroit à l'intérieur de moi qui me causait tant de plaisir, transformant mon corps en feu.

Avec la sensation de sa bite lancinante à l'intérieur de moi et frappant, sans relâche, contre ma prostate, ainsi que sa main fraîche autour de ma bite, c'était juste trop. Je criais son nom alors que je vins, Edward me suivant deux coups de butoir plus tard.

Je pouvais sentir ma semence partout sur mon estomac et je savais qu'il y en avait sur sa main et aussi sur son estomac. Tout comme son sperme coulait lentement le long de ma jambe.

« C'était incroyable » soufflai-je, incapable de bouger. Edward était allongé sur moi, aussi incapable de bouger que moi à cause de l'orgasme dévastateur que nous avions tous les deux atteint, ensemble.

Edward s'éloigna de moi et s'allongea à côté de moi sur le canapé en cuir « Je t'aime Jacob» murmura-t-il, en plaçant un doux baiser sur ma tempe.

« Je t'aime aussi Edward » répondis-je en enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille et mettant ma tête sur sa poitrine.

«Dors mon amour, on dirait que tu en a besoin » dit Edward, en passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

« Mmm-hmm »exprimais-je, mes yeux se fermant lentement à la manière apaisante dont sa main jouait avec mes cheveux.

Je le senti bouger pendant une fraction de seconde et de saisir la petite couverture au bord du canapé. Il la tira sur nous deux et repris ses caresses apaisantes dans mes cheveux avant que je ne tombe dans les bras de Morphée.

To be continued...


	24. Chapitre 24

**Chapitre 24**

Désolé pour cet immense retard !

Promis je me rattraperais maintenant que je suis en vacance.

Bon chapitre.

**POV JACOB**

Les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les fenêtres me firent remuer lentement. J'étirais mes jambes, les faisant craquer avant de me retourner vers Edward. Mais alors que je m'attendais à le trouver à côté de moi, je me retrouvais seul, il n'était plus à côté de moi sur le canapé.

Oh non non non, il m'a de nouveau quitté, pensais-je en paniquant.

Je me redressais droit comme un piquet, ignorant le vertige causé par mon brusque mouvement et l'odeur du bacon, des saucisses et des œufs vinrent soudainement agresser mes sens provoquant à mon estomac de gargouiller fortement. Je me levais du canapé, et un petit morceau de papier plié tomba sur le sol. Je me penchais et le ramassais.

Jacob,

J'espère que ce mot est inutile et que je serais revenu avant que tu ne te réveilles.

J'avais besoin de me nourrir, c'était un peu insupportable, je suis désolé.

Je reviendrai bientôt, mon amour.

Edward.

Je souris à la note avant de la soulever jusqu'à mon nez et d'inhaler le parfum d'Edward.

Mon estomac gronda à nouveau, alors j'attrapais rapidement les vêtements pliés au pied du lit et me dirigeai vers la douche.

« Jacob, c'est gentil à toi d'enfin nous rejoindre » dit Carlisle alors que j'entrais dans la grande cuisine et prenais un siège en ignorant la légère douleur dans mes fesses.

Emmett me souriait de l'autre côté de la table et je lui lançai un doigt d'honneur dès qu'Esmée et Carlisle furent distraits par la cuisine.

« Alors, petit Jakey, qu'est-ce que toi et mon charmant frère avaient fait la nuit dernière ? » Demanda Emmett, sa voix pleine de malice en regardant ostensiblement la façon maladroite dont j'étais assis sur le tabouret.

« Emmett, laisse-le » grogna Edward en entrant dans la cuisine, ses yeux de retour à leur magnifique couleur d'origine. Je lui souris alors qu'il se plaçait derrière moi, entourant de ses bras de marbre mon cou et plaçant un doux baiser au sommet de ma tête, ce qui me fit sourire et rougir, sachant que non seulement Emmett était là, mais aussi Carlisle et Esmée.

Emmett ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais fut coupé par Esmée.

« Ton père et la meute devraient être ici dans un moment Jacob nous irons manger ensuite » me dit-elle de son sourire étincelant et cela me rappela ma mère.

Je me demandais ce que ma mère aurait pensé de tout cela.

« Elle serait fière de toi Jacob » me souffla Edward à l'oreille après avoir entendu mes pensées. Inclinant ma tête en arrière, je levai les yeux vers lui et souris avant d'embrasser brièvement ses lèvres fraîches.  
On frappa violemment à la porte, et deux secondes plus tard Carlisle l'avait ouverte et aidait mon père dans l'escalier et à rentrer dans la cuisine.

« Hé gamin » dit mon père en me souriant, ses yeux se dirigeant immédiatement vers la façon maladroite dont j'étais assis.

« Hé papa » lui répondis-je, ignorant ses regards pointus et le tira dans une étreinte serrée, en espérant qu'il saurait dépeindre toutes les émotions que je ressentais, et comment je me sentais désolé de l'inquiéter.

« Jacob »m'appela Embry en rentrant et me tirant vers lui « qu'as-tu fait hier soir ? » J'ignorais cette dernière partie et me retournais sur mon tabouret, tirant Edward sur mes genoux.

« Ils savent ?» Ai-je murmuré à son oreille même si je savais déjà la réponse et il confirma en hochant la tête.

Super! Ils étaient tous au courant que je m'étais fait prendre la nuit dernière, même mon propre père.

Esmée déposa toute la nourriture sur la table, il y en avait un nombre incroyable, des saucisses, œufs, bacon, tomate, pain grillé, fromage et champignons. Il nous fallut à la meute entière, mon père et moi une bonne demi-heure pour tout finir.

« Eh bien, je vous remercie Mme Cullen, c'était génial » dit mon père en souriant au vampire.

« S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Esmée » dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Si vous m'aviez dit il y a un an que ma famille serait assise à table avec une bande de suceurs de sang, je ne vous aurais probablement pas cru.  
Je sentais Edward étouffer un rire à mes pensées avant que nous soyons de nouveau agressés par Emmett dès que Carlisle annonça qu'il partait travailler, et qu'Esmée allait s'occuper du jardin.

« Donc, je suppose que Jake était celui d'en dessous ? » Dit-il en riant de son rire bruyant.  
La meute et mon père le rejoignirent un moment plus tard. Je sentais mon visage rougir d'embarras et Edward prit ma main dans la sienne dans un effort pour garder ma santé mentale.

« Notre petit Jacob Black a bien grandi maintenant » plaisanta Embry, faisant rires encore plus les personnes présentes dans la salle.

« C'était bien ? Est-ce qu'Edward t'a baisé sur le lit ? Ou était-il celui d'en dessous, comme je l'ai toujours dit ? » Demanda Emmett, penché en avant comme s'il était sur le point d'entendre un secret.

«Nous n'avons pas ... » Commençais-je, mais je fus coupé par Emmett, encore une fois.

«Jacob, tu sais, je t'ai entendu crier et soupirer d'extase, je devais revenir à la maison, appelez-moi un pervers, je m'en fiche, mais vraiment, je m'assurais juste que vous ne vous tuiez pas, ou, pour m'assurer que tu n'avais pas tué mon frère en tout cas »

J'enfouis ma tête dans le dos d'Edward à cela, et il prit la parole.

« Emmett, peux-tu me faire une faveur ? » Demanda Edward

« N'importe quoi, frère » répondit Emmett, en regardant Edward avec un grand sourire qui s'étendait sur son visage.

« La ferme »

Je relevais la tête à cela, Emmett ne souriait plus et ses yeux étaient maintenant réduits en deux fentes.

« Bien »commença-t-il, en tournant sur sa chaise pour faire face à Embry « prends donc la parole Embry, il m'est interdit d'en dire plus sur le sujet »

Tout le monde éclata de rire de nouveau, et cette fois, Edward et moi les avons rejoints.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Quelle blague ai-je raté ? » Demanda Alice, en sautant dans la cuisine et en prenant le seul siège libre autour de la table.

« Tu n'as manqué aucune blague Alice, c'est en fait une affaire très sérieuse » dit Emmett, son sourire revenu. « Notre précieux Edward a perdu sa virginité la nuit dernière » finit-il.

Le visage d'Alice sembla s'illuminer à cela et elle sauta de son siège pour se dirigeait vers Edward et moi. Elle nous tira dans une étreinte serrée, de celles qui aurait écrasé n'importe quel humain normal.

« Félicitations, vous deux » chuchota-t-elle avant de retourner à sa place, à côté de Quil.

« Oh mon Dieu, je viens de penser à quelque chose » s'exclama Paul, c'était la première fois qu'il parlait depuis qu'il était arrivé, il était encore un peu mal à l'aise avec les Cullen.

«À quoi as-tu pensé ? J'espère que ça ne t'a pas fait trop mal au moins ? »Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel, sachant que ce qu'il allait dire n'allais pas être bon.

«Tais-toi, Jacob et laisses-moi finir »dit-il avec un petit sourire jouant sur ses traits bronzés « nous allons en connaître plus au sujet de Jacob et de sa virginité même si on en a pas besoin, donc, Jacob fais nous une faveur et ne te transforme plus jamais »finit-il, provoquant à tout le monde, y compris moi-même et Edward d'éclater de rire.

Oh merde, Paul a raison, ils vont tout savoir, putain de télépathie de loup.

L'humeur pour le reste de la journée fut légère, tout le monde jouissait d'un match de football à l'extérieur, les Cullen contre la meute, et le match fut serré.

« Jacob, fils vient ici » m'appela mon père. Je me levais de l'herbe légèrement humide et me dirigeai vers lui, m'asseyant à nouveau dans l'herbe juste à côté de sa chaise.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a vieil homme? » Demandai-je en le regardant.

« J'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour toi, j'ai parlé aux Aînés, au conseil, et ils ont tous convenu que tu devrais être autorisé à revenir à la maison, et ils ont permis à Edward de franchir la ligne du traité, il peut aller et venir à sa guise, mais les autres doivent encore suivre les règles. »

Mon esprit fonctionnait à toute vitesse, j'étais autorisé à rentrer chez moi.

« Je peux comprendre, bien sûr, si tu préférais rester ici» ajouta-t-il en me souriant tendrement alors que mes yeux se dirigeaient automatiquement vers Edward.

Que devais-je faire ? Rentrer à la maison avec lui ou rester ici avec Edward ?

« Merci papa, cela signifie beaucoup pour moi, mais je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas que je veuille rester loin d'Edward » dis-je en espérant que je ne lui faisais pas de peine. Mais il me sourit juste, me rassurant.

« Juste promets-moi que tu viendras me voir au moins une fois par semaine » dit-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule « vous deux » ajouta-t-il, en regardant Edward qui était actuellement bloqué par Emmett, il était maintenant dans l'équipe de la meute.

« Je promets » dis-je, en me redressant sur mon genou avant de le tirer dans une autre accolade.

« Jacob » m'appela Sam, me faisant me retourner et le regarder, il était couvert de saletés et souriait comme un huard. « Paul, Jared et moi on va patrouiller dans la réserve dès maintenant, tu peux avec Embry et Quil prendre le relais à la nuit tombée ? » Demanda-t-il, son sourire toujours en place.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr » répondis-je, ignorant les protestations d'Embry qui sonnait un peu comme : pourquoi devons-nous écouter les pensées sexuelles de Jacob. Ce n'est pas juste, tu es l'alpha, ça devrait être toi qui devrais écouter et voir les pensées sexy de Jacob sur Edward.

Sam, Paul et Jared nous laissèrent un instant plus tard, en prenant mon père avec eux, qui m'a fait promettre de m'arrêter à la maison après ma patrouille de ce soir.

« Alors, qui a gagné le match ? » Demandai-je en marchant vers les Cullen, Embry et Quil, les autres étaient tous partis pour qu'ils puissent soulager Leah, Seth, Colin et Brady de la patrouille du matin.

« Je ne pense pas que quiconque ait gagné quoique ce soit» répondit Alice, en marchant vers la maison, tout le monde la suivant. «Nous aurions gagné si Emmett n'avait pas changé de côté» finit-elle en regardant fixement son simulacre de frère, qui se moqua juste d'elle.

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans la maison, nous allâmes tous chacun de notre côté, Alice attrapa Jasper et se dirigea vers les jardins, Emmett retrouva Rosalie et s'assirent pour regarder les nouvelles du midi, tandis que Quil et Embry allèrent manger un peu de nourriture que leur offrit Esmée.

Quant à Edward et moi, nous montâmes les escaliers ensemble, nous dirigeant vers sa chambre.

« J'ai besoin de prendre une douche rapide » dit Edward, levant les yeux vers la saleté et la boue recouvrant ses vêtements.

«Je pense que je peux t'aider pour ça » dis-je, mes yeux s'assombrissant de luxure alors que je le poussais dans la salle de bain et commençais à retirer sa chemise.

Je laissais mes mains courir le long de son torse, de sa poitrine légèrement musclé puis je descendis jusqu'à la boucle de sa ceinture, que je débouclais rapidement avant de glisser son jean sale sur ses hanches minces.

Edward n'avait plus que son caleçon de soie noire maintenant, et je ne pus m'empêcher de prendre du recul et de l'admirer, il était vraiment parfait.  
Je me retournais pour allumer les robinets en porcelaine de la douche, l'eau chaude coulant sur mon bras, avant de retourner mon attention vers Edward.

« Tu es magnifique » murmurai-je en le poussant, toujours en caleçon, sous l'eau et le pressant contre les parois carrelées, mon corps se fondant contre le sien et ne m'inquiétant pas de constater que mes vêtements étaient saturés d'eau.

Je glissais ma langue dans la bouche froide d'Edward, ses bras enroulés étroitement autour de moi, me tenant serré contre lui. Nos érections se frottant ensemble, la mienne pulsant frénétiquement à cause de la friction entre nos deux érections et l'eau qui cascadait entre nos corps.  
Lentement Edward enleva ma chemise trempée, la jetant par-dessus la douche, où elle atterrit dans un bruit de claquement humide. Mon pantalon suivi peu de temps après, mon érection jaillissant sans les limites de mon jean serré, je n'avais pas mis de sous-vêtements aujourd'hui.

Mon corps était en feu alors que je retirais le caleçon d'Edward, ce qui permit à son érection de frapper contre son ventre, le son seul suffit à envoyer des courants électriques à travers mon corps.  
Je m'appuyais à nouveau contre lui, frottant nos érections maintenant nues ensemble, provoquant à de délicieux picotements de courir le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

« Mon Dieu, Edward, s'il te plaît » suppliai-je en appuyant plus fort, une petite fissure apparue sur le carrelage, mais je l'ignorais car je sentis la main fraîche d'Edwards glisser vers mes fesses, son index glissant lentement à l'intérieur, me procurant une nouvelle secousse de plaisir et à mon érection de palpitait encore plus.

« Edward, maintenant » suppliais-je, ma voix n'était plus que des respirations irrégulières.

Heureusement, Edward accepta ma demande, son éternel sourire en coin fermement collé sur son visage. Il me retourna et j'appuyais mes mains contre les carreaux pour me soutenir alors qu'il glissait lentement à l'intérieur de moi.

Il me fallut un moment pour m'adapter à la sensation, mais pas aussi longtemps que la dernière fois. Puis Edward se mit à me pilonner frénétiquement, ma respiration devint encore plus irrégulière et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de crier alors que sa grosse bite frappait ma prostate.

Edward commença à jouer avec ma bite, en accords avec ses coups de butoir.  
Je criais son nom, incapable de rester silencieux plus longtemps. Et je vins, vite et fort dans sa main en même temps qu'Edward et pour cette raison, cela a rendu le moment encore plus spécial.

« Quand es-tu devenu un tel exhibitionniste ? » Demanda-t-il en souriant de son sourire en coin en nous enveloppant dans des serviettes blanches et moelleuses puis se dirigeant vers sa chambre pour se changer.

Dès que nous arrivâmes à la porte, Edward l'ouvrit, ses yeux ne quittant pas les miens alors qu'il reculait dans la chambre, mais nous avons été arrêtés par un toussotement d'embarras. Alice était assise sur le canapé que nous avions utilisé la nuit dernière, elle mit poliment ses mains sur ses yeux avant qu'elle ne parle.

«J'ai eu une vision, vous devrez vous habiller, c'est Victoria, elle a pris une décision, elle est de retour, et elle veut Jacob, elle est même prête à risquer sa peau cette fois pour le faire. Elle sera ici ce soir »

Je me sentis pâlir alors qu'Edward prit ma main et m'aida à avancer dans la pièce.

« Merci Alice, nous descendons dans un moment » chuchota-t-il, sa main serrée dans la mienne.  
Pourquoi, alors que tout va bien, fallait-il que quelque chose comme cela vienne tout gâcher. Cette sangsue allait le payer.

To be continued...


End file.
